Growing Up in Malfoy Manor
by Catherine or Cate
Summary: Alternate Universe where Harry Potter is absent. Follow Fornax Black, the second son of Lucuis and Narcissa Malfoy, from childhood through his school years in Alexandria at an elitist school and into the big, wide world, and reality.
1. Chapter 1

III

Growing Up in Malfoy Manor

III

One

III

Fornax Black moved quickly and efficiently around his suites. In his princely bedroom, filled with priceless and antiques and decorated in silver and emerald green he opened his curtains, replaced books on bookshelves, and returned his slippers and robe into his large walk in wardrobe. Using his foot to pick up his towel he dropped it into the clothes hamper and quickly tossed his comb into its drawer. Moving back through his bedroom and into his sitting room, Fornax straightened pillows on his lounge and checked his appearance in the mirror before moving through one of the double doors and into the hallway.

Knocking on the door directly across the hall he waited patiently for a response.

"Ara?" he called after a moment. "Are you ready?"

"Nax!" the young white blonde haired girl hissed appearing in her doorway. "I'm six. I'm not a baby. You don't have to check up on me. I can dress myself, thank you very much."

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't having any problems with the bow on your dress. I was going to help you tie it," Fornax replied patiently.

"Oh," the little girl replied. "I was going to get Lulu or Dobby to do it once they were finished with the little ones."

"Turn around, Ara. I can tie your bow."

"Thank you, Nax," the little girl smiled, spinning so her dress floated up before letting the older boy tie the knot at her back.

"Are you ready now?" Fornax asked.

"I just have to put on my white sandals," the girl replied. "Then do you want me to hurry Dray along?"

"Please," Fornax nodded. "For someone who is eight, like me, he spends far too long doing his hair.

The inky haired boy left his sister at her door with a smile and moved into the next room.

"Please, Young Master Orion. Puts your shirt on like a good boy."

"Dobby," Fornax called to the small creature. "Give me the shirt. I'll look after Orion, you start tiding the rooms before Father arrives in this wing."

"Yes, Young Master Black," the house elf said with a slight bow before popping away.

"Orion, are you going to put your shirt on?" Fornax called to the room, scanning for any sign of his younger brother. "If you don't put your shirt on, Papa will get grumpy. And Maman will be sad because if you don't put your shirt on, you will have to stay home while the rest of us visit her and the new baby."

"F'nax!" a childish voice called from a toy box. "I'm here."

Fornax crossed the room and lifted the lid and found his younger brother, his blond hair askew grinning from ear to ear in his tiny tailored shorts.

"What are you doing, Ori?"

"Dobby and I was playing hide and seek."

"You were, were you?" Fornax asked, correcting the little boy's grammar gently.

"Dobby wasn't as good at finding as you or Ara," Orion declared holding up his arms and letting his brother lift him out of the toy box.

Fornax led the four year old to the foot of his bed where together, they spent a few minutes dressing Orion in a little shirt and the younger boy's favourite terracotta coloured jumper.

"Okay, Ori, what shoes are you going to wear?" Fornax asked holding up two options. "Your blue sandals or your brown shoes with socks."

"San-dals!" the little boy sang plopping down on the floor in front of his brother and beginning to pull the navy shoes onto his feet. "You'll help me do them up, Nax?"

"You show me what you know," Fornax urged as the house elf reappeared to make the bed and tidy up the suite.

The younger boy then spent a minute doing up his right shoe on his own before struggling with the catch on his left, forcing the elder boy to help.

"All ready!" Fornax declared. "How about you go and find Ara and Dray out in the hall while I get Leo?"

"I've already got Leo," Lucius Malfoy announced from the hall doorway, flanked by his two other children.

"Did you see, Papa?" Orion asked excitedly running to the doorway. "Did you see me do up my sandal all on my own?"

"I did, but not from up close," Lucius confirmed scooping up the exicted boy. "Congratulations, Ori."

"F'nax helped a little bit," the blond boy admitted.

"Not really," Fornax replied, taking his sister by the hand.

"Let's go see Maman and Velori then," Lucuis suggested carry his youngest sons down the stairs as his eldest each held one of Ara's hands as they followed.

The group arrived in the West Entrance Hall and Leo and Orion were placed on the floor by their father.

"Come here, Ori," Ara instructed. "You can hold hands with Dray and I."

Fornax watched as his brother moved to stand as directed by their sister before he scooped up Leo and swung the toddler on to his back.

"Hold on tightly," he instructed, grabbing on to the offered portkey with one hand, while holding his brother tightly with the other.

The Malfoy Lord to a moment to check all his children were holding on correctly before activating the portkey and sending them to the private entrance of St Mungo's Hospital.

"Let's go find Maman," Lucius suggested leading the way at half his usual pace.

Draco, Orion and Ara followed behind, the older children swinging the four year old between them as Fornax continued to piggy back the youngest Malfoy son along behind. Stopping before a door, Lucius held a finger to his lips and handed each child a conjured black rose to give to their mother. Opening the door, Draco led the four younger children into the room.

Narcissa Malfoy was seated on a plum coloured settee dressed in a pale blue sundress holding a tiny bundle. Looking up she smiled seeing her other children and held out one arm as if to hug them. Draco laughed and ran forward, dropping the rose on his mother's knees and kissing her cheek. Moving aside Ara followed suit before Orion launched himself at his mother.

"Look, Maman," he said holding out the rose. "Look what we got for you."

"Black roses," Narcissa gushed, releasing the newest member of the family to her husband.

"As black as our name and F'nax's hair," Orion declared.

"And as lovely and as precious as each one of you," Narcissa replied rubbing her nose against Orion's, causing the four year old to giggle.

"Maman!" Leo called and Fornax lowered the toddler to the floor and let him stumble forward to the lounge. "Please."

Narcissa smiled as the little boy dropped the rose in her lap and attempted to clamber onto the lounge beside her.

"Leo, look at this beautiful rose," Narcissa gushed, while the older children did their best not to snicker at the rosebud that had been snapped off near the top of the stem. "Did you get this for me?"

Leo smiled in childish delight as he sat next to his mother before taking the rosebud back from himself.

"I'll share that one with you then," Narcissa laughed, gathering up the other blooms.

"Voici, Maman," Fornax said with a half bow as he presented his own flower to his mother.

"Nax," his mother smiled, kissing his cheek. "You looked after them for me?"

"Better than Dray did," Ara announced from where she and Draco were looking at the baby in their father's arms. "He tied my bow, and dressed Ori, while Dray did his hair."

"I'm a Malfoy," Draco emphasised in his own defence. "Nax, is a Black. It is his duty to take care of Orion and the new baby. I made sure that you and Leo were both cared for in my absence this morning."

"Draco," Narcissa said disappointedly. "You may have the Malfoy name, while your brother has the Black name but you are still brothers. You should help all the little ones too."

"Yes, Maman," Draco said nodding his head.

Narcissa held out her arms and Lucuis stood and carefully returned their daughter to her former resting place.

"Everyone, this is your sister," Narcissa said by way of introduction. "She is of the Malfoy family and her name is Velori Sabina Black. Fornax, one day, when you are family lord, she will be your Lady until you marry."

Fornax slipped forward and looked at the tiny sleeping baby with a shock of inky black hair.

"Welcome to the family, Liv," he said with a smile.

III

III


	2. Chapter 2

III

Growing Up in Malfoy Manor

III

Two

III

Lucius Malfoy walked through the deserted halls of Hogwarts at a slow pace allowing the two children, his two eldest boys, follow closely behind him. Looking back he saw Draco, with the typical Malfoy colouring carrying himself confidently through the hall, admiring his surroundings. Fornax, on the other hand, with the colouring of his wife's family, with inky black hair and grey eyes carefully noted the details around him, committing them to memory behind a façade Lucius would have been jealous of if he were the same age. His second son, at least was learning to play the game.

Reaching the seventh floor, Lucuis opened the door to the room the Dark Lord had once described to him and, as the handle appeared in the wall he withdrew his wand from his cane and opened the door slowly. Stepping inside the room, he found it to be a higgledy piggledy mess, however, he did recognise where he was from his own school days.

"The Hidden Store Room," Lucuis whispered ushering his sons inside and closing the door.

"I beg your pardon, Papa?" Fornax asked.

Lucuis turned to look at the boys and saw that Draco already had his eyes fixed on a barrel of brooms some twenty feet away.

"Stay in sight of the door at all times," the patriarch instructed. "You may select ten items to take home."

Lucuis stifled a chuckle as Draco immediately darted off in the direction of the brooms and other quidditch equipment while Fornax turned to look closely at the bookcases. Venturing into the room Lucuis retraced his own steps from years previously to the best of his ability and managed to locate his crate of firewhiskey still sitting where he'd hidden it, untouched. Smiling at his good fortune, Lucuis levitated the twelve bottles to the doorway.

The elder Malfoy continued to investigated the room for a few minutes, selecting a number of items to add to his bag before finally taking the tiara from the head of an old training dummy and wrapping it carefully in an old Slytherin robe. Slipping it into the top of his bottomless bag with the other items, Lucius turned to leave.

By his crate of firewhiskey Lucuis found, a thigh high stack of books, an assortment of quidditch memorabilia, play books and racing brooms, including two rare silver arrows and a mirror enchanted similarly to the one in the children's story _Beauty and the Beast_.

"Boys?" Lucius called, doing his best to keep the amusement from his voice.

Lucuis heard scrambling and after a few moments, Draco appeared, dragging a bag filled with more quidditch items, and the odd book. In his hands were two small jewellery boxes, obviously intended as gifts for his sisters. Lucuis barely heard Fornax arrive, also dragging a quidditch kit bag, filled with books, a white lightning racing broom, a chess board, a set of gobstones, a pair of hand held communication mirrors and a utility belt with a knife still attached.

"Father, could you come with me for a moment," Fornax requested, dropping the handle, before leading his father and brother back into the stacks of junk.

"What are we doing?" Draco asked irritably, as they passed by a particularly dusty patch.

"Looking for that," Fornax declared pointing.

Lucuis smiled and clapped his son on the back as he recognised the items.

"Fornax! Well done!" the Malfoy Lord declared.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"They are carved jade vases, Dray," Fornax replied. "You know the ones in the East Wing Dining Room?"

"The half set Great Grandfather bought," Draco confirmed.

"I am willing to be that is the other half of the set," Fornax said as their father, gently prepared the vases for transportation.

"Still, with everything you've chosen, I'm not sure how we are going to get everything home," Lucuis remarked.

Fornax smirked to the Malfoy Lord's surprise.

"I've got that sorted out too."

"Have you now?" Lucuis asked raising an eyebrow.

Fornax, with his brother a half step behind led the way back to the pile of items they'd discovered, before selecting two books from the quidditch bag and holding them out to his father.

Lucuis took one book and examined it before casting a few spells on it.

"What made you pick this up?" Lucuis asked.

"It's a Muggle play, _Romeo and Juliet_ but then it didn't open, so I thought it may be like the portable trunk Maman keeps in her bag disguised as the pocket fairytales book," Fornax suggested.

Lucuis ran the tip of his wand down the spine of the book before placing it on the floor and stepping back. The three then watched as the case grew until it was half the size of a normal trunk. Shielding his sons with his body, Lucuis used magic to open the lid before throwing up a shield to protect himself and the boys.

When nothing appeared out of the trunk the trio edged forward to discover all that was in the trunk was a pair of matching journals belonging to Angeline de Bronds.

"Boys, who is Angeline de Bronds?" Lucuis asked as he began to magically stack the books Fornax had selected into the trunk.

"The mother of Giles Whittiker, the writer of the _Quidditch Play Book_ and designer of the Nimbus broom range," Draco spurted off quickly. "There was always questions though as to who actually designed the brooms if it was the mother or son."

"We may just find out," Lucuis remarked, now slipping the dozen brooms into the trunk. "Once they have been opened and copied we'll add them to the quidditch collection."

Both boys bent to physically help, adding small items to the bottomless bag and the larger items into the trunk and within a few minutes they were finished packing up everything they wanted to take. Running his wand along the back side of the trunk, Lucuis shrunk the object and placed it, in its book form into his bottomless bag.

"Let's go home, boys," the blond man suggested leading the way from the room, and back into the hall. "We'll sort everything out there."

Lucius led the way out of the school, both his sons acting appropriately as they encountered the Deputy Headmistress and passed by all the portraits. Walking across the grounds, he let the boys play for a moment, frolicking on the lush grass before they passed through the arch leading to the road.

"Fornax, Draco. Come here. It's time to leave," the Malfoy Lord announced, the disappointment of ruining his sons' precious moment of playtime audible in his voice.

Both boys rushed over, their cheeks pink from exertion and placing a hand on each head, Lucuis apparated them home to the Malfoy Manor foyer. Their father watched as Fornax hung up his own cloak, forcing his brother to copy before they dashed up the south stairs in the direction of the renovated parts of the manor. Handing his cloak and cane to the house elf which had appeared Lucuis ordered afternoon tea to be delivered to the South Fencing Room and followed the boys up the stairs for find the rest of their family.

Through the winding corridors, Lucuis followed the sounds of their voices as the laughed and played on their way to the first logical place their mother would be – the library. Fornax, the faster runner of the two, threw open the doors and raced inside, dropping to his knees on the polished floor in front of Narcissa, Draco only a few motions behind.

"Maman," Fornax said, his eyes bright. "Papa took us to Hogwarts while he was in his meeting. We got to go to the library there. It was huge! So big!"

"There were so many books, Mama," Draco added. "There were so many quidditch ones as well. It was so amazing."

"The Hogwarts library is an amazing place," Narcissa said sliding her bookmark between the pages and tucking the book between her hip and the arm of her chair. "It was one of my favourite places when I was a student."

Lucuis kissed his wife and helped her out of her chair before leading her and their children from the room, Fornax carrying Velori as the inky haired girl played with her brother's identical coloured hair. Leading the little group into the Fencing Room, afternoon tea of scones and jam had been set out by the house elves.

"Why are we here, LJ?" Narcissa asked as the children waited patiently for her to be seated and to take up her own teacup so they could begin eating. "What else did you do? You were gone far longer than I expected."

Lucuis smirked as both boys looked to him for permission to tell the story.

"Dray. How about you tell your mother what we did in the Hidden Store Room," the blond Lord suggested loosening the neck of his robes in the private family setting.

"After we left the library, Papa said we had to visit another place before going home. He had to pick something up. Anyway we went to the Hidden Store Room," Draco told his mother, who listened carefully, noting her son's enthusiasm.

"LJ, isn't that the place students hide items so not to get caught?" Narcissa asked looking at her husband.

Lucius nodded sharply and indicated to Draco to continue with his story.

"Papa did what he had to, while Nax and I waited by the door, exploring the things close to us. And then Papa let us choose things each to bring home!" Draco said excitedly.

"Let me guess, you brought quidditch things home while your brother brought books?" Narcissa asked Draco bringing her tea cup to her mouth in an attempt to conceal her obvious amusement.

Lucuis copied the gesture, as did Fornax as he sipped from his own cup.

Draco huffed a little before turning back to his mother. "We brought other things too," the blond boy announced.

Lucuis stood and opened the bottomless bag to pull out the trunk in its book form and enlarged it.

"Where did you get that?" Narcissa asked, sitting up straighter and scooping Velori into her lap.

"The trunk is only the beginning, Cissa," Lucuis replied before instructing the boys to lay each item out across the floor individually.

"Children," Narcissa said sharply, gaining the attention of her four youngest children. "No-one is to touch anything until your father and I say so. Is that clear?"

Three blond heads nodded in reply.

"Very well," the witch declared. "Ara, will you please care for your sister while I help your father."

Ara held out her arms and Velori tottered over and happily flopped down in the elder girls lap and allowed her to feed pieces of scone, while the two boys crept forward watching their father check each item individually for nasty spells and enchantments.

As soon as every item was laid out, Fornax and Draco also returned to where their siblings were watching and waiting. Draco sat himself in his father's chair, while Fornax joined the other children on the floor, playing with Leo and Orion.

It took the better part of an hour for each object to be tested for traps and hexes by Lucuis and Narcissa while two of the house elves cleaned the items afterwards.

"Maman," Draco asked, vacating his father's seat as they returned to sit down. "May I please take all the new brooms and quidditch items up to the Broom Room?"

"You may take each of your beautiful and rare brooms to the Broom Room and mount them on the walls if you wish, Draco. Dobby will take you," Narcissa agreed allowing the strange creature to take her eldest away.

"Me!" Leo called running after his brother and the house elf as fast as his little legs would allow.

"Come on then," Draco smiled, picking up the child and swinging him onto his back to carry him down the hall while the house elf followed floating all the quidditch gear and memorabilia along behind.

"Did I see a Zappa 140?" Narcissa asked her husband after the two quidditch obsessed boys had left.

"And Silver Arrow IV," Fornax confirmed.

"How about you go and get your mother those two books you picked out for her?" Lucuis suggested to Fornax who smiled brightly before running through the items spread across the floor.

"What have you got for me?" Narcissa asked softly as Fornax approached carrying to large tomes. In reply her son handed both books to his mother before sitting on the arm of the chair.

"_Le Faye's Chronicle of All Charms_," the blonde woman whispered reading the titles. "And _Combination of Disciplines: Charms and Brewing_. Oh my darling, Fornax. You are an incredible child. How did you remember these names?"

"You wrote them down for me once and I learnt them so that when I went shopping with Papa I could look for them and maybe find them for you one day," Fornax replied, letting his mother fuss over him. "I'm glad you like the books."

"You are the most thoughtful child!" Narcissa declared kissing her son and holding his face between her hands. "You better make sure that Orion and Leo grow up to behave just like you."

"Maman!" Fornax protested weakly as the blond woman hugged him tightly.

"Alright," she said laughing prettily. "What else have you got, Nax, since only you would select so many books."

"I found a set of books for muggleborn students," Fornax declared picking up a nearby book. "But I have to admit the information in the books I looked at was very clear, very easy to understand so I collected them all for the study room. _Potions Theory 101_ is the only one I can see at the moment but there was one book for each magical discipline."

Lucuis and Narcissa shared a glance that obviously expressed their approval at of their son's behaviour.

"The chess board was nice and I thought it would go well in Ori's room since he's such a prodigy."

"It's for me?" Orion asked shuffling forward to look at the board. "You'll play me, Nax to see if it is a good board or not?"

"Of course," Fornax smiled.

"What about me?" Ara asked.

"Ara!" Narcissa admonished. "It's not polite to ask for gifts."

"Maman," Fornax said laughing. "She knows I have picked something out for her."

"Still," Narcissa said looking at her daughter disapprovingly.

"Let her be, Cissa," Lucuis suggested, nodding to Fornax.

"I found a couple of mirrors," Fornax said, selecting a mirror with a golden frame. "And I think this one and you would get along very well."

Narcissa moved forward in her chair and looked closely at the mirror.

"Annabeth?" the blonde witch asked.

"You look ravishing as always, Cissa," the mirror replied laughing.

"But you were Andie's mirror. Bella stole you once... How?" Narcissa murmured.

"No. I believe I belong to Ara now," the mirror, Annabeth, declared. "Your little girl and I are going to be very good friends."

"Whatever possessed you to pick this mirror, Fornax," Narcissa asked.

Fornax spun the mirror around so his mother could read the engraving on the back of the frame.

"A. Black, 1953," Narcissa read, as Ara moved over and touched the mirror.

The mirror glowed for a moment before returning to its normal state, a new name engraved on the back.

"A.P. Malfoy, 1982," Ara read. "Well, Annabeth, seems like you are mine now, and I know just the spot to hang you."

"Well," Lucuis said standing. "How about your mother helps take that mirror up to your room for you, Ara, and you help Orion carry his new chess board up while, Fornax, Velori and I sort out the rest of these things."

Narcissa, understanding the underlying message her husband was sending ushered the elder children out of the room, leaving the toddler sitting on the lounge.

"Wrin," Lucuis called once the others had left the room.

"Sir?" the tiny creature asked.

"I need you to take the firewhiskey down to the cellars and bring back a number of boxes so we may transport all these items to their new homes."

"Yes, Sir," the house elf replied, doing as instructed.

Fornax spent a few minutes selecting all the items he wanted transported to his own rooms, including the enchanted mirror, utility belt, and half the books. Once the house elf returned, the almost nine year old put in a second box a variety of items obviously not intended for himself but for his siblings at a later point.

"Wrin," Lucuis asked picking up the two trunk books and the journals. "Please take those two boxes upstairs to Fornax's suite and if he requires it, help him unpack. Then return here and place all the remaining books in the library. Clean the jade vases and put them with the others in the Dining Room and put these four items in my private study."

"Sir," the elf said with a small bow before snapping its fingers repeatedly before disappearing with one final snap.

"I'll take, Liv, Papa," Fornax said as him father picked up the final item from the floor and his mother reappeared in the doorway.

"Thank you, Nax," the blond man said with a half smiled.

"Come on, Liv," Fornax encouraged. "Piggy back time!"

The little girl giggled as she was hoisted onto her brother's back and carried from the room.

"He's too smart for his own good," Narcissa said quietly to her husband.

"I suspect that he has a photographic memory like Sirius and Regulus, not to mention your sister, Andromeda and your Great Aunt's son James," Lucuis replied.

"That and he's not a stupid boy. He remembers so much more than Dray. He finds everything so effortless. He's almost too kind, too thoughtful to be a Malfoy," Narcissa announced as they wound their way through the halls of the manor.

"Our children complement each other," Lucuis replied. "Their surnames don't matter. And they know that."

"And how was the meeting," Narcissa asked changing the topic completely.

"It went well. I have been allowed to organise a fundraiser to redecorate the Slytherin Rooms. I was planning to ask all living alumni to donate five galleons each and we will have more than enough money to redecorate next summer," Lucuis replied. "If the environment is improved we can hope that the Slytherin attitude will also."

"We shall have to hope long and hard," the blonde woman replied. "You shouldn't forget that the maternity wing of St Mungos is to be opened officially at the end of the week. I feel we should all be in attendance, Lucius."

"It was built specifically by us for magical children born prematurely like Fornax. It is probably a very good idea that we all attend. Ara and the boys are at a point where they understand how to behave properly in public. Like true Malfoys."

"Or like two Malfoys and a Black," Narcissa replied with a smirk as the couple arrived outside the dungeon safe.

Lucuis smiled as their wands moved in unison to open the locks and after a few minutes the heavy iron door swung out. Moving inside, Lucius produced the diadem and placed it on the top shelf of the far wall next to a dark coloured journal and a shiny golden cup.

Narcissa nodded and allowed her husband to hold her close before they left the cell and the vital pieces of the puzzle.

"We'll protect out family," Lucuis promised, kissing his wife gently on the head.

Narcissa nodded and led her husband up the stairs to the more pleasant parts of the house.

III

III


	3. Chapter 3

III

Growing Up in Malfoy Manor

III

Three

III

September third, Narcissa found Fornax laying on his bed repeatedly tossing a black rubber ball in the air and catching while Velori drew crayon pictures somewhere near his feet.

"Nax?" she called, slipping in the hall door. "Fornax?"

"On my bed, Maman," Fornax replied.

Narcissa walked into the bedroom and perched herself on the bed beside Fornax's knee before quickly brushing the hair out of her daughter's eyes.

"Fornax," the blonde woman began. "How long are you going to hide here in your room for? I think that if Ara has to play one more game of chess she will came in here and drag you out herself."

Fornax caught his ball and rolled over away from his mother.

"Fornax," Narcissa said, a tone of warning in her voice.

"Dray and I were brought up like twins, Maman!" Fornax yelled sitting up and looking at his mother. "It's not fair that he gets to go to school and I don't! I want to go to Hogwarts!"

"But you're not eleven yet, darling," Narcissa reminded. "Your birthday isn't until November."

"It doesn't matter! Dray's gone! He's out making new friends and I'm stuck here."

"Well, we shall have to find a way to make things interesting for you. Won't we?"

"How will you do that?" Fornax asked as Velori crawled across the bed and made herself comfortable in his lap.

"I'll think of something," Narcissa replied, watching as Fornax wrapped his arms around Velori and drew comfort from her presence. "But you need to stop sulking, and play chess with Orion before your sister decides to murder you in your sleep."

"Could you tell Orion that if he brings his chess set here I will play chess with him this morning because this afternoon Leo and I will be going flying."

Narcissa smiled and left Fornax's suite to find her husband waiting in the hall outside.

"Maybe it's time for a little of the truth," Lucuis suggested. "I could take him with me. We could go tonight."

"He's ten!" Narcissa hissed.

"Cissa..." Lucuis began.

"You're going to tell him?" Narcissa asked angrily.

"Not without you," her husband replied gently.

Narcissa sighed and walked away from her husband down the hall. "I'll figure something out."

The blonde woman felt her husband's eyes on her as she moved down the corridor and stopped outside their youngest son's bedroom.

"Maybe it's time," she admitted. "But he's my son. My little boy, LJ."

"He'll always be your little boy," Lucuis replied a sparkle in his eyes.

III

"Nax," Lucuis Malfoy called from the doorway to his son's suite early that evening. "Change into something comfortable and warm. You and I are going out."

Fornax looked to his youngest sibling, Velori and nodded to the little girl.

"How about you go and find Maman, Liv."

"'kay," the little black haired girl said before planting a large wet kiss on her brother's cheek. "See you t'morrow."

"Night night, little one," Fornax replied.

The boy quickly changed into a pair of black jeans and an emerald green cashmere jumper before throwing his black leather bomber jacket over the top. As he left the room he doubled back and grabbed his utility belt and the spare wand he'd been given as his stomach clenched in anticipation. Moving though the house Fornax found his father waiting for him in the first entrance hall, his cane, wand and a dagger in hand. Without speaking they walked out into the grounds and to one of the many apparition zones.

Fornax checked for his wand before he held on to his father, wrapping his arms under Lucius' and clamping down on his shoulder moments before they apparated. Looking around, Fornax saw that they had reappeared inside the mouth of a seaside cave

"Nax," Lucuis said. "I need you to promise something before we go in."

"What, Father?"

"You can create fire, I know. If you feel insecure, conjure it immediately. Secondly, do not touch the water if you want to get out alive. Finally, I need you to force me to drink, and then get me out of there."

"Out of where?" the dark haired boy asked.

"Fornax, promise," Lucuis said firmly.

"What is the meaning of all this, Father?"

"Lord Voldemort did something terrible," Lucius whispered. "Prophecies aren't fooled as easily as wizards. I'm doing this to help you, so you can protect our family before it is too late."

Fornax looked into the blue grey eyes of his father and saw the truth. "I promise," he said simply.

"I promise to explain everything to you soon, Nax. You know... I love you."

"Let's do this, LJ," Fornax replied, gently punching his father on the arm.

It took the better part of an hour to gain entrance to the cave and take the tiny boat across to the island.

"Inferi," Fornax whispered urgently. "Papa? What the heck is going on?"

"You promised, Fornax," Lucuis replied taking up the goblet. "A Malfoy doesn't break his promise."

"It's lucky I am a Black then," the boy shot back, cause his father to raise an eyebrow.

"Please, Nax. It's only a matter of time."

Fornax nodded and watched as his father gulped down the first few goblets of the potion from the bowl. He watched as his father grew weaker and could only sip the next couple before falling to his knees.

"I can't," Lucuis mumbled. "But I must."

"Let me help," Fornax said, grabbing up the goblet and filling it for the second last time and slowly pouring the liquid into his father's mouth as he supported his blond head.

"Nax, please stop," Lucuis begged, scaring his son.

"If I stop now we won't win, Papa."

Lucuis's eyes focused enough in a moment of lucidity to show his burning desire to accomplish his goal.

"One more cup, Papa," Fornax said filling the goblet for the last time. "Drink up."

Fornax helped his father drink and as the last drops disappeared down his throat, Fornax grabbed the necklace from the bowl, and dropped the goblet back in.

"Come on, Papa. Into the boat," the boy urged making sure that his father didn't disturb the water.

Climbing into the boat himself, Fornax took up the oars and began to row them back across the lake as fast as his arms would allow. Heaving his incoherent father out of the bottom of the dingy Fornax dragged him around the edge of the cave and out into the mouth of the main cave, where they could see the ocean. Sticking his hands in each of his father's pockets, the boy eventually found the silver teaspoon portkey that would take them pack to the manor.

"Papa, hold on tightly for me," Fornax urged, watching as his father grabbed onto the object.

He too then held onto the spoon, after wrapping his arm around his father. Holding onto his father's sleeve and his wand with his other hand, Fornax tapped the portkey and waited until the spinning stopped and they were back at home in the second entrance hall.

"Maman!" Fornax yelled dragging his father up the stairs. "Maman!"

"Young Master Black," Dobby said arriving. "Is Master being ok?"

"Dobby," Fornax hissed. "Levitate him for me and help me get him to his room."

The boy felt the weight of his father lift off his shoulders and begin to float at his side.

"Thank you. Come on."

The trio made their way through the house and soon, Lucuis was lying on his bed.

"Young Master Black, what would you be having Dobby do?" the house elf asked.

"Bring me drinking water, a compress and water, some dry crackers, and Maman, quickly," Fornax ordered, rolling his father to take off his cloak.

It took a handful of long minutes before the elf returned with Narcissa, but in that time Fornax has loosened his father's clothing.

"What happened?" Narcissa gasped running into the room and climbing onto the bed behind her husband to support his head.

"He drank some potion so we could retrieve this," Fornax said holding up the locket and chain.

"That's not..." Narcissa began before snatching the locket from Fornax and opening it and reading the note inside. "Regulus. Damn!"

Fornax took the compress and wiped his father's face before trying to make the man drink the water. Slowly, Lucuis came to and returned to a weaker version of his usual self.

"The necklace?" he asked.

"It was a fake," Narcissa replied sadly as Fornax dozed in an armchair beside the bed. "My cousin Regulus had already taken the original and no doubt hidden it."

"Where?" Lucuis asked.

"At Grimmauld Place, most likely," Narcissa declared. "I have already decided that Fornax and I are going to begin redecorating the house as a means of keeping him busy. We'll look for it or ask the house elf Kreacher if he knows where it is."

Lucuis nodded weakly and reached out to tap Fornax on the knee.

"You're okay," the boy mumbled sleepily, moving forward on his chair.

Lucuis smiled and brushed the hair of the boy's forehead revealing a scar. "You should go and get some sleep."

"I will, once you promise to tell me the truth once I am old enough to know," the boy replied.

"We promise," Narcissa declared, surprising both. "Now everyone needs to get some sleep."

"Goodnight," Fornax replied standing and moving to the door. "I love you."

"We love you too, darling," the blonde woman replied.

III

The following afternoon, Narcissa took Fornax to 12 Grimauld Place, the ancestral home of their family and straight to the portrait of a horrid looking old woman.

"Aunt Walburga," the blonde woman greeted.

"Narcissa! You look lovely as always. How is that pureblooded husband of yours?" the portrait asked.

"We are all very well. This is my second eldest son, Fornax Black. Do you remember him?" Narcissa asked.

"Vaguely," Walburga replied.

"Hello, Aunt Walburga," Fornax said performing a pureblood bow.

"What a charming boy," Walburga gushed. "You even look like a Black."

"Thank you," Fornax said with a smile. "I one day hope to lead the family with pride."

The portrait looked to Narcissa for a moment before she cackled happily. "He's the only male still in the family with the name Black isn't he? You were always a smart one, Cissa. You made your son heir of the family."

"I hope you don't mind, Aunt Walburga."

"Mind? It's brilliant. If the boy is half as smart as you we are the family is in safe hands," Walburga said.

"You understand aunt that we will be renovating the house, redecorating and such, bringing in some of the newer inventions of the past decade to show that the Blacks are still a family of power," Narcissa announced.

"Of course," Walburga declared. "That means you'll have to move the portraits and furniture."

"We'll need your assistance in helping us know the importance behind many of the pieces," Fornax said politely. "If you wouldn't mind."

"It would be a pleasure," Walburga told the child before turning to her niece.

"Narcissa. Upstairs in my left hand bedside table is my trinket box. Inside is the Stewards Ring. You should put it on and open up the house properly. All the rooms. Especially, if this handsome little thing is to become Lord and restore our family to its rightful position," Walburga declared. "Call Kreacher and have him deliver the box."

Narcissa quickly called the elf and had the box delivered and retrieved the band, slipping it onto her right ring finger.

Mother and son watched as the ring became a subtle yet classy silver band studded with pieces of onyx.

"As stewardess of this house I ask that it be returned to its rightful state," Narcissa asked.

Slowly the walls began to morph and mutate, cleaning themselves as they revealed dozens of new rooms. Narcissa and Fornax watched as furniture began moving itself around the house and as four house elves appeared to stand beside a transformed Kreacher.

Smiling to herself Narcissa turned to the head house elf.

"Kreacher, your former master Regulus may have hidden a locket on a chain here. I need you to bring it to me because it must be destroyed," Narcissa ordered.

The house elf bowed and smiled before popping away to return a moment later with the chain in his hand.

"Stewardess," he said presenting the chain with a slight bow.

"Thank you," Narcissa said. "Can you clean each room thoroughly and efficiently so the next time Fornax and I are here the ground floor of the house is spotless."

The five house elves bowed and vanished.

"Farewell, Aunt Walburga. We shall return soon," Narcissa said taking Fornax's hand.

"Goodbye, Aunt Walburga," Fornax added.

"Farewell, my children," the portrait replied moments before Narcissa apparated them both home.

"LJ!" the woman called the moment they arrived home.

"What?" Lucuis asked appearing at the patio door.

"Got it," Narcissa announced with a smile holding up the locket. "And it was surprisingly easy."

"Good," Lucuis replied also smiling. "Fornax could you supervise your siblings for a moment, please. Your mother and I have something to do."

The boy dutifully moved outside while the Lord and Lady Malfoy moved down into the dungeons of the manor.

Together, husband and wife opened the dungeon locks and added the necklace to their little collection, bringing the grand total of pieces of Tom Riddle's soul up to five, before securing the door again.

III

III


	4. Chapter 4

III

Growing Up in Malfoy Manor

III

Four

III

Two days after Christmas, the Malfoys welcomed a guest into their home for an afternoon meeting.

"Professor Azarian," Lucius announced as his wife led their children into the south sitting room. "This is my wife, Lady Narcissa Malfoy, and our children. Draco is in his first year at Hogwarts. Ara, Orion and Leo are being given their preliminary education here at home and finally there is Fornax, who is rarely separated from our youngest, Velori."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," the professor said rising. "But I was here to discuss the education of Fornax Black."

"Every second child takes my maiden name, Professor," Narcissa explained. "Fornax will become the Lord of our Family upon his sixteenth birthday as he is the only male with that name."

"I see," the Egyptian professor said making a note on his file. "Now, Fornax has been taking entrance exams into many Magical and Muggle schools over the last few months and we at the Alexandrian Academy would like to know why when you confirmed his place at our school the day after you received the letter."

"Professor, there is ten months difference in age between Draco and I, so when he went to school in September and I didn't, I became lonely and bored. I took the exams as a way of lessening the boredom," Fornax explained, while colouring in a page with Velori.

"Boredom," the professor said making another note. "You enjoy studying?"

"I like learning new things," Fornax replied.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy, you are aware that the most intelligent magical children are placed on the rolls for our school at birth and the top fifty are offered places," Azarian explained. "Fornax Black, Orion Black, Leo Malfoy and Velori Black are all currently in the top fifty on their respective lists and your other two children were both on the lists as some point."

"All of them?" Narcissa asked moving forward on her seat. "That's incredible. All them!"

"It is," the professor agreed. "But we do need to talk about Fornax starting classes in a little over a fortnight. And since this was the earliest opportunity for us to speak with you as a family we shall have to speak now and quickly."

"Will you give us the run down please?" Fornax asked.

"Of course. The Alexandrian International Magical Academy is one of the best in the world for gifted students, if not the best. We have a maximum of fifty students per grade and we focus on having our students graduate their NEWTs with a minimum ten subjects. Our school year runs January to December and each year we compress one and a half years of normal school curriculum into one," Professor Azarian explained.

"So, Nax will graduate before I will?" Draco asked.

"Yes. And he will no doubt graduate with more subjects than you will, but he will have to work more, and harder to do so."

"Oh that's fine. I'd rather play quidditch," Draco said laughing, tossing a balled up piece of parchment at Fornax who snatched it out of the air before it hit Velori.

"Dray!" the little girl admonished, looking up from her colouring book. "Stop!"

The room chuckled as the eldest son flushed slightly.

"Professor," Lucius began. "Obviously money isn't an issue but how much does the average school year cost?"

"The school and boarding fees amount to the same as Hogwarts fees and Fornax will need extra money to buy books and such. However, at AIMA we encourage our students to return home as often as they can, preferably once a month. That means the biggest cost is getting permanent return portkey between your pick up location and the school in Egypt," Azarian explained.

"That can be arranged easily," Lucius declared with a slight wave of his hand.

"That will just mean you don't get care packages like Draco, Fornax," Narcissa declared. "Now, sleeping arrangements, uniforms, casual wear, what happens with each of these things?"

"Wonderful questions, Lady Malfoy. There are many variations on the school uniform because the climate is rather hot and rather humid. Students from cooler location prefer to wear lighter pieces; those from warmer climates can wear different clothes and so forth. If you have the brochure you will see that your nearest uniform shop is in Brussels, Belgium. I suggest that you go there, Fornax, see what they have and then have the items you choose tailored appropriately. The shop also provides a range of casual wear for the students to choose from, most however stick to the same cuts and fabrics as the uniform itself in different colours. These can be worn on weekends or outside of classes." Professor Azarian paused to sip for his glass of water. "The school is located between the market place and wizarding quarter of Alexandria. The perimeter of the school is buildings, two storeys high in which the classrooms are held. The inside of that is sub terrain by two storeys and all the rooms below ground from the outside perspective are dorms. One enters a room from the open air hall where there is a door and a window. Inside there is a desk, a chair, a bed, a wardrobe, a bookshelf, which we encourage students to transfigure and charm to their own tastes."

"Thank you," Fornax said receiving a diagram of his bedroom and furniture.

"Many of the older students get creative since the ceilings are also ten feet high."

"Something to research and think about for a few days after Draco goes back to school," Narcissa suggested.

"Well, tutors will help students the first time, after that, they are on their own, so, in the very least, think about a design, Fornax," Azarian encouraged.

"How about we speak about other things over lunch," Lucius suggested standing at some unseen signal.

"Sounds, wonderful," Professor Azarian agreed.

III

January fifteenth arrived and Fornax found himself holding onto a green building block that was his portkey to AIMA.

"Nax!" Velori called with less than a minute left until his portkey left. "It's for you," the little girl declared handing her brother five coloured building blocks identical to the portkey in his hand.

"Thank you, Liv. But what will you play with?" Fornax asked kissing the inky haired girl on her forehead.

"Dolly and moose," Velori declared stepping back to her father and letting herself be lifted up. "Be good."

"You be good," Fornax smiled, looking at each of his siblings in turn before the hooking sensation grabbed him and he was transported to Egypt.

"Welcome to AIMA," a friendly faced young man declared. "My name is Noah. I'm your tutor, Fornax."

Fornax smiled and tipped all the building blocks into the crook of one arm before shaking hands with the bronzed, brown haired young man standing before him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Noah. But please, call me Nax, especially if you are going to be living down the hall."

"You, my friend are a lucky one. You are in the middle room, nowhere near one of the tutors. And I will call you Nax if you don't call me Funk. Don't ask. I'm just known as Funk by too many people around here around here," the tutor said, grabbing one end of Fornax's trunk and helping him to carry it across the quad and under an arch before stopping before a ground floor door.

"Thanks," Fornax grinned accepting a slip of paper covered in numbers.

"Now it's easy to get into your room. Just use that code to set your password and go."

Noah stepped back for a moment and let the boy set his door password.

"Have you thought about how you would like the room set up?" Noah asked as they lifted the trunk inside the door and let it bang closed behind them.

Fornax reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of parchment and handed it to the tutor. "Do you think you can do it like this?"

The tutor looked at the page for a moment before looking back at the boy.

"You designed this?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Noah asked.

"Because most of my uniform and belongings can go in drawers and it makes sense to conserve floor space in an area that is five metres by two and a half, Noah," Fornax replied. "Plus when Professor Azarian came to our house and said the older students use bunkbeds and the like it made no sense. Hot air rises. "

"You're bed is going to be further off the floor then the average student," Noah pointed out.

"I will also have more floor space than the average student," Fornax replied.

Noah looked at the black haired boy for a second before chuckling. "You're lucky that my masters was in transfiguration, Nax."

"It was never going to be a problem," the boy replied with a handsome smile. "I'll wait outside."

Fornax moved back outside and hoisted himself up onto the wall that filled in the archway before his door and watched the other students arrive. A blond teen with purple eyes walked over and after glancing at a letter programmed the door to the left of Fornax's own.

"You wouldn't be Fornax Black, would you?" he asked reappearing in the doorway without his bags.

"Yes," Fornax replied, watching as the teen came and sat down on the wall next to him.

"I'm Jack. Jon Marshall III. I'm your buddy. I'm your go to man if you need help for the next few years," he said, the barest hint of an American accent gracing his words. "Nice to meet you."

"Fornax Black, Nax," the new comer replied.

"Cool," Jack said grinning as his hair changed to an auburn tone.

Fornax smiled, closed his eyes and opened them again in the same shade of purple as Jack's

"You're a metamorph too?" Jack asked laughing.

My sister Ara is better at it but she just uses it to look more beautiful, like our mother," Fornax replied reverting to his normal form.

"I have about seventy percent morphing ability which is good. There is a girl in Britain who apparently had ninety percent. Can you believe it?" Jack asked. "I'd love to be able to morph like that."

"That's Nym. She thinks morphing is a curse."

"You know her?" Jack said, surprised.

"She's my cousin," Fornax replied, nodding a greeting to another teen who took the dorm room on the far side of Jack's.

"That's Luke," Jack said tilting his chin at the handsome teen. "Australian. His Mum is Polish. Both parents work at the Bureau."

"Hoi! Nax," Noah called from the doorway. "I think I'm done."

"See you," Fornax told the older boy, slipping off the wall and entering his room.

Standing next to Noah in the doorway, Fornax smiled. At the far end of the room was his bed. A built up box filled the distance between his mattress and the ivory coloured stone wall and in the three feet underneath were drawers and cupboards for his clothes. Over the top of the bed were two mosquito nets to protect him from insects during the night. On the same wall that the door opened against, stood a wide bookcase in the same mahogany finish as the bed. The first half was made up of normal shelves, while the second half was filled with shelves only ten centimetres deep. Fornax moved forward and checked the far side of the book case to find a discreet door and handing space for his robes. On the other wall, tucked in the corner under the window was a study desk and chair, transfigured to look the same as all the other furniture in the room.

"I added something else," Noah said moving over to the bed and tapping one of the wooden boxes around the three wall bound sides of the bed. "These aren't just pretty space fillers, if you push on the back corners the lids will pop up and you can store stuff in there too."

"Fantastic!" Fornax grinned. "Absolutely, brilliant."

"I'm glad you like it," Noah said smiling.

"It's great. I'd better unpack while you say hi to Jack and Luke and the others," Fornax suggested.

"The last cupboard should have a space big enough to fit your empty trunk," Noah replied, moving out of the room. "Welcome to Alexandria, Nax."

"It's great to be here," Nax replied stacking the toy building blocks on one of the narrow bookcase shelves.

III

III


	5. Chapter 5

III

Growing Up in Malfoy Manor

III

Five

III

The Egyptian summer arrived quickly for Fornax who had settled into the Alexandrian International Magical Academy. It involved swapping his afternoon run to the morning and wearing light summer uniforms and still having to use a cooling charm. Still, his six months in Egypt had done the Black heir some good. He'd acquired a healthy tan and had made dozens of acquaintances from across the world and gained a handful of friends.

So when his six week summer break arrived, Fornax was both happy and reluctant to go home.

When his break was over he was just as reluctant to return.

III

Fornax rolled out of bed one sultry Monday morning and pulled on his running shorts, a singlet and his running shoes before moving out into the quad to run his three laps as he did before showering every morning. As he made it half way through his first lap, other runners started appearing from the boys on the ground floor dorms and the girls from the next floor up. A yoga group also began in the middle of the grassed area.

Still, Fornax jogged, putting one foot in front of the other as he hummed the tune to a song by Stella's Keepers, a rock band popular in North America. After finishing his laps, Fornax returned to his room and grabbed his shower bag and headed down the hall to the shower block. It took him twelve minutes to get in and out of his cold shower and back out into the oppressive heat of seven a.m.

"Mail call," Noah yelled banging on the doors of his five male students despite the fact only Tunisian Quentin was still in bed.

"Morning," Fornax said moving over to his tutor.

"It seems like each of your siblings have written you a letter, Nax. And it even appears as if little Velori has sent you a present," Nosh noted balancing the mail on top of Fornax's outstretched arms.

"I'll let you know if she wrote you a message again this time," Fornax promised opening his dorm room and entering.

Dumping the post on his desk the eleven year old snapped the shutters on his door and window shut and prepared to change. Pulling open his drawers, Fornax chose olive coloured shorts that gathered below the knee and a collared ivory school shirt. Slipping a pair of dark brown leather sandals on his feet, Fornax grabbed his bag and stuffed the correct note books, texts, ink and quills that he would require for the day inside. Shoving his toiletries bag away and scooping up his letters, he made his way back outside and upstairs to breakfast.

In the dining hall he sat at one of the many circular tables that he knew to be blown upon by two different fans before opening his mail.

"It's too hot," a girl the same age panted, flopping down at the table also.

"Morning, Scarlet," Fornax greeted with a smile, before pouring two glasses of orange juice. "Sleep well?"

The girl glared at him.

"I sleep in the room above Jack as he plays that stupid Stella's Something crap. You're next door to him. How do you survive all that horrendous music?" Scarlet asked holding her head in her hands.

"I have five siblings and plenty of practice turning out to unwanted sounds," Fornax replied pouring cold milk over his cereal.

"Are you not roasting in this heat?" Scarlet asked fanning her blouse.

"Yes, I'm overheating, Scarlet." Fornax replied.

"How can you be so calm about it?" the girl complained. "I'm going to write to Daddy and make him tell them to put cooling charms on every room."

"And he'll write back and tell you to put a cooling charm on your clothes," Fornax replied. "For an intelligent person with a huge IQ you can be rather bad at solving problems."

Scarlet chose to keep quiet and show her displeasure at Fornax's remarks by fixing him with her 'you can go and die now' glare. Needless to say Fornax had returned his attention to his breakfast and was unaffected.

"Morning, Kids," Jack greeted as he walked past on his way to meet some of his own friends for breakfast. "Beautiful morning."

"It sure is," Fornax replied with a look to Scarlet to see an angry expression marring her pretty features.

"Get over it," a dark curly haired boy the same age as Fornax and Scarlet declared, flopping down into a seat at the table.

"Morning, Tobes," Fornax greeted.

"Hey, Nax. Sleep well?"

"Like a baby," Fornax replied, pouring a glass of juice for the new comer and filling the other two glasses.

"Good morning, Tobias," Scarlet said, finally beginning to eat.

"Good morning, Scarlet. You look lovely, as always," Toby declared.

"Thank you," the girl replied mollified.

"Did Noah make you start that potions assignment in study time yesterday?" Toby asked Fornax.

"Start and finish," the other boy replied. "I signed up for the trip to the markets and if my work is done I am allowed to go."

"Noah is letting you go to the markets?" Toby asked unbelievingly.

"Noah and Kate," Fornax clarified.

"Kate agreed to let you go to the markets," Scarlet gasped. "You got both our tutors to agree to let you go?"

"If my work is done," Fornax confirmed.

"Millie and Vlad are never going to let me go," Toby complained.

"It's because your work is never done," Scarlet said in reply. "Noah and Kate said no to me."

"Because you have no sense of direction. You'd be lost after you spotted the first shoe store," Toby groaned. "This is not the point. How many other first years are going?"

"One," Fornax replied wincing.

"And?" Toby asked.

"Eden Baker-Lang."

"Ouch," Scarlet whispered. "Good luck getting back unscathed."

Toby patted Fornax on the shoulder. "Hear me now," he said. "I agree with Van Damme."

"And the world is about to end," Fornax sighed.

"Look, Nax," Scarlet said slipping over a chair to sit beside Fornax. "If I give you a list, will you get me some things?"

"Within reason," Fornax agreed with a nod. "That goes for you too, Toby."

"You are the best friend a guy could want," Toby said grinning and snatching up apples off the table to stuff into his bag.

Fornax did the same and also grabbed two of the bottles of water that had appeared in the centre of all the tables.

"I want your lists at dinner time," Fornax said. "We can exchange money after I've bought the stuff."

"But the excursion isn't for two days," Scarlet pointed out.

"I think that's the point," Toby said as all three students stood. "Imagine your list if you are given three whole nights to think about it."

"Good point," the South African girl acknowledged.

"Are you coming to Charms?" Fornax called back over his shoulder as they wound their way around the corridors.

"Coming," Scarlet and Toby called out together, hurrying to catch up.

III

"Knock, knock. Fornax?" Noah called standing outside the boy's dorm room. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Fornax called, tucking a white shirt into his beige tailored shorts. "Come on in."

The raven haired boy turned around to see his tutor standing just inside the door with a tall dark skinned man.

"Well, here's the deal. You work is all done and Kate says you can go, if you take a Cougar," Noah said awkwardly.

"I expected as much, considering what I stand to inherit," Fornax admitted, rolling his sleeves up to reveal his forearms and a knotted and platted leather bracelet before he looked at the athletic looking man waiting silently.

"You're my Cougar Guard are you?" Fornax asked looking at the man. "What are your details?"

A flicker of emotion passed through the guard's eyes for a moment before he changed his stance to be 'at ease'.

"Sir, since this is not your first time on an excursion being guarded by a Cougar I will not bore you with my full details," the man said in a smooth accent less voice, and Fornax waved his hand to go on. "My name is Daniel Leroi and I am a level seven Cougar Guard. That means I am qualified and experienced enough to protect lords, ladies, heirs, such as yourself, and officials in areas I am familiar with, such as Al Iskandariyah. You, Sir, may call me Danny, and I am your Cougar."

"I would prefer it if those here at school weren't aware of my status. As such, would it be possible for you to rendezvous at a location outside of the school grounds?"

"I would prefer not to, Sir as both Kate and Noah have indicated you are a partial metamorph. It would make my job more difficult if you keep changing your appearance," Danny admitted.

"For today, my hair will be a buzz cut and under a white panama hat with a beige band and my eyes, the only other body part I am currently able to change will remain grey. To that I promise. And if you wait opposite the main gates you may join me once we turn the corner. I won't run anywhere," Fornax said with a smile.

"Very well, Sir," Danny said. "You won't mind wearing a leather cuff while we are out?"

"Untrusting, aren't you?" Fornax said with a wry smile.

"I don't think I would enjoy the flogging Bear would give me if something happened to you," Danny admitted slipping the woven brown leather cuff over Fornax's arm.

"When you see Bear I would have you remind him that it was all Ara's fault," Fornax replied. "Thank you, Danny."

"I will see you outside, Sir," the guard confirmed before slinking from the room.

"You were guarded by a Cougar before?" Noah asked sitting down on the corner of the desk.

Fornax spent a moment retracting his hair before slipping on his hat and throwing his satchel over his head.

"Father is an influential, outspoken man with enemies. Mother is even more powerful and all of Britain tries to ignore it for the sole reason she is a woman and a Black."

"Why?" Noah inquired handing Fornax his shopping lists.

"You're American. You know that you don't get between a mother and her cub. My mother has six children. I was four or five when Bear first went shopping with us. And there is a good reason that he's called Bear," Fornax replied.

"Does this Bear still guard you?" Noah asked following Fornax out of his room and up the stairs to the food hall.

"No. Danny now guards me. Bear continues to guard my younger siblings when they require it," Fornax answered.

"You know you're dressed like someone out of a bad adventure movie," Noah said as they both sat down at Fornax's favourite table.

"The hat covers my head and protects me from the sun. The shirt shows that I am relaxing, but it is not always so. Anyone good with identifying fabrics will also note that it is good quality cotton, emphasising I have money. On my wrist are two protection bands from two different groups. The one Danny gave me just now is more of a worst case scenario kind of thing if someone snatches me. It no doubt has spells all over it to track and monitor my well being. The shorts are an obvious choice because it is the middle of summer and I am obviously under the age of twenty. Still, they are a respectful length and again show I come from a prosperous background without being stuck up enough to wear full pants despite the heat. On my feet are soft leather shoes. What is not so obvious but a good person will recognise, as Danny did when he was in my room, is that they were made especially for me. I can run in them or wear them casually. The entire outfit says that I know what I like and that I know what is good for me, despite my age, but I am still open to a little adventure," Fornax told his tutor. "And you'll be surprised how many storekeepers leave me alone or will treat me differently to other students for the sole reason I wore these clothes."

"I'll take your word for it," Noah replied filling his plate and beginning to eat.

III

Midday arrived and Fornax was in the thick of the markets, speaking to shop keepers in his broken Arabic, and buying dozens of items from the lists his peers had given him.

As he bought a multi-hued green cotton scarf from one of the many vendors he noticed something two stores up.

"No!" the girl said firmly and clearly. "No! Let me go!"

Recognising the voice and the hair colour as her oyster white silk scarf slipped off her head, Fornax quickly paid for his own scarf and loosely looped the item around his neck. Signalling, Danny, the pair pushed their way through the crowd until, Fornax walked up behind the girl and placed his left hand over hers as it clutched at her shopping bags.

"No means no," Fornax said clearly, looking the fat, middle aged vendor in the eye.

The man looked at Fornax's left wrist and then through the sea of faces nearby looking for his guard.

"Did you buy anything here?" Fornax asked the girl quietly as she pulled up her head scarf.

"No. He just grabbed me and dragged me over. Tried to get me to buy something," she replied. "Black, why..."

"Not here," Fornax replied sharply steering his classmate back into the crowds. "You'll be shopping with me for the rest of the afternoon."

"We hate each other!"

"No, we hate the fact that the other poses a challenge to us in class. And we both hate the fact that we aren't first in every single one of our classes. But, right now, for your safety, we are going to shop together. Where else do you need to go, Miss Baker-Lang?" Fornax asked pointedly.

"I need to buy some hand creams and the like for some of the girls," the red head replied.

"Good. Scarlet wants me to purchase such items also and I was doing my best to avoid doing so. Perhaps you can help me by getting them," Fornax asked.

"Or you could buy everything for me so that we can set up a lucrative market as buyers for the entire grade, Black."

"As long as we can still snipe at each other in class," Fornax checked.

"Of course," the girl replied with a smile. "I need someone to keep pushing me in my studies."

"I'll do my best," Fornax agreed. "Now what, on earth, is a beaded facial scrub and mask of the same type?"

Eden Baker-Lang chuckled as she led Fornax into a beauty tent filled with various bottles.

"My mother swears by this place. She used to come here when she was at school," the red head announced. "They have some great things here for men too."

"I'll look around," Fornax confirmed as Danny appeared at his right shoulder.

"Everything okay?" the guard asked, looking at the red head that had paled significantly at his appearance.

"Miss Baker-Lang will be joining us for the rest of the afternoon, if that isn't any trouble," Fornax replied, tilting his hat back.

"None at all, Sir," Danny replied.

"Thank you," Fornax nodded moving over to the counter set aside for men and the smiling woman who was waiting patiently for his attention.

Forty minutes after entering the store, the duo left significantly weighed down by purchases.

"That woman is going to remember both of us for next time," Fornax declared as they made their way back into the throng of the narrow alleys between market stalls.

"You bought way more than I did," Baker-Lang noted.

"I also have a mother, two sisters, a brother who should be female and Scarlet to deal with," Fornax pointed out. "If they like it now, try and imagine how much I will be buying from there come Christmas time."

"You have a big family," Baker-Lang said.

"I am one of six which must be hard to imagine if you are an only child," Fornax agreed.

"How did you know?" the girl asked stopping to browse at an incense store.

Fornax selected half a dozen white candles, paid for them and then continued walking. "You are the daughter of Elizabeth Baker, advisor to the International Wizarding Confederation and Thomas Lang, a Muggle who works for the United Nations. You were born in Damascus, of all places and have lived all over the world."

"Why do you know that?"

"I know something about almost every person in our school," Fornax replied. "It is beneficial to know various things."

"What else do you know?" Baker-Lang asked.

"I know that you are hot, overheating, that is, mostly because of your hair, which is the reason you were pulled aside just now by that vendor. I know, from an old photo, that your mother has hair a similar shade of red and that she had it cut in a short pixie cut while she was at school," Fornax said. "I also know that it is much easier to charm a small amount of hair dark for a day than it is to charm your hair at its current length."

"You must think me ignorant," the girl replied.

"I know you picked your outfit today carefully," Fornax replied. "And that you did a pretty good job."

"Thank you," Baker-Lang replied. "So will you be the shopping co-ordinator from now on?"

Fornax chuckled. "I expect so. Except for the weekends I must go home and deal with the most important woman in my life."

The other first year shot him a confused look.

"My four year old sister, Velori. She's the only other sibling with black hair and she can be rather demanding, let me tell you. But she's the only one who sends me a letter every week, and more often than not there is a picture she's drawn sent as well," Fornax revealed. "She's an angel, she's a devil and she's more than a little partial to my company but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I wish I had a relationship like that with someone."

"You will one day," Fornax declared smiling. "You'll just have to find it with someone who isn't my sister."

The red head laughed before dragging the Black heir into yet another stall.

III

III


	6. Chapter 6

III

Growing Up in Malfoy Manor

III

Six

III

Fornax sat on the wall filling the bottom half of the archway opposite his dorm room, his trunk of the grass in front of him waiting for five o'clock. Of the three hundred students at AIMA less than fifty were left waiting for their portkeys to activate and the remaining staff waited also.

"You have a good break, Nax," Noah said, walking past, his arm wrapped around Kate's shoulders.

"You two have a good one too," he said waving as they headed over to one of the chalk circles on the lawn.

"What time do you leave?" a quiet voice asked from behind Fornax.

"I thought we didn't speak civilly to each other here at school," the inky haired boy asked.

"No one is here to see," Eden Baker-Lang replied. "What time do you leave?"

"Four past five. You?"

"Ten past," the girl replied.

"I should say congratulations on getting dux. You put up a worthy fight," Fornax said, smirk firmly in place.

"You too. Your parents will be proud that you walked away with the award for being joint, top of the grade," Baker-Lang replied smiling.

"I'll just have to beat you next year," Fornax returned.

"You mean, I'll have to beat you," the red head shot back.

Fornax laughed and glanced down at the ground.

"I just came over to say, Merry Christmas," the girl said handing over a gift. "You grew up all wizarding so you might not have seen one of these."

Fornax ripped off the paper and looked at the coloured cube. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's a Rubik's Cube. It's a problem solving thing. You have to rotate the faces until you have all the little squares of the same colour grouped together," Baker-Lang explained. "I expect you to have solved it by the time we come back to school."

"I'll do my best," Fornax smiled, his hand dipping into his pocket and pulling out a soft, thin packet. "I got you this."

"Why did we buy presents for each other if we don't like each other?" she asked opening the gift.

"We like each other, otherwise we wouldn't shop together. It's just we like fighting more," Fornax explained.

"Wow!" Baker-Lang exclaimed. "I can't have this. I know how much this cost, Black."

"It's a scarf, Miss Baker-Lang," Fornax replied. "A pretty emerald green silk scarf. You're allowed to like it and it's yours to take. Merry Christmas."

Fornax jumped off the wall and used his specially crafted wand to levitate his trunk over to circle six.

"Thank you," the red head whispered, loud enough for Fornax to hear.

Settling himself, Fornax waited, one hand wrapped around the handle of his trunk and his green building block portkey. With a smile to a red head, standing in the shadows, he vanished from Egypt.

"Nax!" came the shrill shriek and seconds later, weight hit him at knee level.

"Hello, Liv!" Fornax greeted rubbing noses with the little girl as they always did by way of greeting when he arrived home. "Aren't you getting all big and beautiful?"

"It's because I'm a Black," the four year old replied, changing her eye colour to green and back to grey again.

"Is that our little secret," Fornax asked, picking her up and cuddling her.

"Yes," she smiled, a dimple emerging in her left cheek.

Fornax deposited his sister back on solid ground and spent a moment greeting both Leo and Orion, before hugging Ara.

"Hello, Maman," he said kissing his mother on each cheek before shaking Lucuis by the hand.

"Father."

"It's good to have you home, Nax," the blond man said by way of greeting. "I think there is a small feast planned in your honour, just as there is one planned for Draco come Monday when he arrives home."

"I'm looking forward to it," Fornax admitted.

"We received a letter to say you were joint Dux of your year," Narcissa said, hugging Fornax. "We're so proud."

"We also heard you were equalled by a girl," Ara added cheekily. "Is it true?"

"Yes," Fornax admitted. "But she's Elizabeth Baker's daughter."

"Then you are excused," Lucuis laughed. "If her daughter is anything like Elizabeth Baker then you are up for a challenge, my boy."

"Elizabeth Baker never got dux of her year," Fornax grumbled making everyone laugh.

"Is the girl kind, pretty, polite?" Narcissa asked.

"She's all three, Maman," Fornax admitted. "And she rather reminds me of you."

"You speak with her often?" the Lady Malfoy asked leading the group into the sitting room off the East Wing Dining Room.

"Not at AIMA. In class we often argue, make sure we are on opposite sides of debates. However, we were the only first years to be allowed to go to the markets and as such we often shopped together. We had many long and interesting conversations meandering around the bazaars."

"Did you exchange gifts before you left Alexandria?" Ara asked looking closely at her brother.

"We did," Fornax confirmed.

"You gave her..." Lucuis prompted.

"An emerald coloured silk scarf she admired once while we were shopping."

"And she gave you?" Lucuis asked.

"This," Fornax said holding up the Rubik's Cube.

"I haven't seen one of those in years!" Narcissa gasped. "LJ, you remember when Joanna Wilson sent me one a couple of years after we graduated. I confounded me."

"I remember," Lucuis admitted.

"Bella destroyed it," Narcissa said sadly. "I was never able to solve it."

"Well, you may borrow this one once I have solved it, Maman," Fornax said. "Then Ori can have a go."

"Thank you," the boy grinned looking at the object that had captured his fascination.

"You're welcome," Fornax replied, letting Velori sit in his lap.

"And how are Scarlet and Toby?" Narcissa asked.

"They are both well," Fornax confirmed. "Together they bought me a wall clock for my birthday which shows multiple time zones, with multiple hands."

"That's practical," Lucuis noted with a smirk.

"And what have you all been doing?" Fornax asked, turning to look at his siblings and deliberately diverting the course of the conversation.

Four voices started up at once making Fornax chuckle. "Leo can tell me his stories first because he doesn't sit near me at dinner time," the dark haired boy declared before settling down to listen.

III

"You've got a snippy mail owl, Fornax," Narcissa said the moment Fornax walked into the dining room for breakfast close to noon, New Years Day.

"Thank you," the inky haired boy thanked the owl relieving it of its burden and feeding it a piece of bacon.

Sitting down to the table, Fornax watched the bird fly off before beginning to fill his plate.

"What time did you and Dray get to bed?" his mother asked from her seat near Leo, as she tried to get the youngest Malfoy to eat his porridge.

"It was getting light outside," Fornax replied.

"Well, I have to say that your brother and you both behaved impeccably last night at the ball. You are a credit to our family," Lucuis said, folding up his newspaper.

"Thank you, Father," Fornax replied, opening his letter and beginning to read.

"Who's your letter from, darling?" Narcissa asked, looking at the confused expression marring her son's face.

"Someone from school I never thought I'd hear from over holidays," Fornax said.

"Got a girlfriend, Nax?" Ara asked, her grey-blue eyes sparkling.

Fornax looked at his sister and smiled. "Do you want me to ask that same question every time you get a letter over the holidays and then actually enlist Dray's help when I thump the first hundred guys who even look at you twice?"

Ara scrunched up her nose as both her parents held their tea cups to their mouths.

"Not particularly," the girl replied, sulkily.

"Good," Fornax replied. "I'll probably do it anyway just so you're aware. But if you back off, so will I."

"I understand," the blonde girl replied.

"Same goes for you, Liv, as soon as you're old enough," Fornax said turning to his littlest sister.

The girl shrugged absently and curled her hair with her morphing ability.

"Right that's it," Narcissa decided firmly. "Dobby, go and get Young Master Malfoy and tell him that if he is not here in five minutes I am removing every mirror within one hundred metres of his suite."

Ara and Fornax traded quick looks and winced.

"Lucuis will you please summon Bear."

"Narcissa..." Lucuis began.

"Do it, Lucuis," Narcissa said firmly conjuring a line of six chairs along the back wall of the room.

Sensing that it would soon be taken away from him, Fornax began shovelling breakfast into his mouth as quickly as he could until his brother burst into the room.

"Mother, what is the meaning of this?" Draco asked grumpily.

"All of you into those chairs. In age order, thank you," Narcissa ordered, and the five children who had been present the whole time quickly obliged followed by Draco.

"What's going on, Nax?" the blond asked as their mother paced.

"Liv morphed her hair, by accident I think but Maman caught it and flipped. She's ordered Father to summon Bear who's going to be here and moment," Fornax replied. "Want to bet that we are about to be tested for family abilities?"

"Or magical abilities in general?" Draco asked with a sigh. "This is going to be a fun morning."

"Afternoon, Dray," Fornax replied with a smirk.

"Whatever," the blond boy replied.

Silence reigned for ten whole seconds until their guard Bear burst into the room closely followed by Danny, to the surprise of many.

"Lady Malfoy, what seems to be the problem?" the intimidating man asked, his muscles rippling under his skin.

"Velori is manifesting a metamorph ability and since you are the principle guard of the children you may have an idea which of my other children may have the ability. By the way, who is this?" the blonde witch asked in one breath.

"Maman, that is Danny," Fornax said, standing in front of his chair. "My Cougar from school."

"Oh," Narcissa exclaimed. "Well, it's a pleasure, Danny."

"Daniel Leroi, Ma'am," the guard said. "It's a pleasure."

"What are you doing here in England?" Narcissa asked as her husband retook his place at the breakfast table.

"I've been introducing Danny to your and the children's usual destinations so he may help with your protection in the future," Bear explained.

"Oh. Wonderful," the witch said. "Now..."

"May I suggest you asked the children yourself?" Danny offered interrupting. "Give them the opportunity to tell you."

"I..." Narcissa said weakly.

"Which of your children do you think have the ability, Lady Malfoy?" Danny asked, at a signal from Bear.

"The girls at least," Narcissa replied after a moment.

"Lord Malfoy?" Danny then asked.

"Draco, both girls and I suspect Leo," Lucuis said from partially behind his paper.

Danny looked to Fornax who stood up and retracted his hair into his scalp and turned his eyes purple.

Draco then stood and rearranged his facial structure to be less pointed and his eyes to be black.

Liv chose to stand on her chair and make her eyes emerald green and her skin tanned to go with her curly hair.

Ara stood next and changed her facial structure, shortened her hair making it a darker blonde and made her eyes grass green.

Orion got to his feet and retracted his hair into his scalp and changed his eye colour to yellow.

Leo, the last to get to his feet, turned his skin the colour of coffee, his eyes the colour of the sky and his hair the same shade as Velori and Fornax's.

"Oh my!" Narcissa said slumping into her chair.

"Merlin!" Lucuis repeated, dropping his paper onto the table. "Leo."

"I can do a lot of things, Maman, Papa. I can totally change the way I look," the little boy admitted.

"My sister's daughter has pink hair and it is obvious she is a metamorph," Narcissa explained weakly.

"Miss Tonks is ranked as having a ninety percent ability and her talent is widely known," Bear admitted.

"I am a Malfoy. Knowledge is power," Leo declared. "If people who kidnap me know I am a morpher then I am in even more danger."

"Darling, you are six, why didn't you tell us?" Narcissa asked kneeling in front of her youngest son.

"Nax knew. He made me promise to practice little bits at a time in front of a mirror, like Dray does every morning," Leo declared.

"Lady Malfoy, were you ever graded on your own abilities?" Danny asked. "I mean no disrespect but you look closer to twenty than your actual age and definitely not the mother of six."

"Sixty five percent. Bella was thirty I believe and Andie seventy," Narcissa replied.

Bear sat down on a chair beside the petite blonde comparing a stark contrast of his six foot four bulky frame with matching blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You can change your facial and bone structure, eye colour, hair length," Bear said.

"Yes."

"If you want me to guess, Fornax and Orion are at about fifty percent and their talents will improve as their magic grows. Draco and Ara would be close to being on the same level as you, Lady Malfoy, sixty five percent. Liv is probably closer to eighty percent considering her young age and I would put Leo as a full, one hundred percent morpher," Bear declared. "Now, if you like, I could have an agency analyst come in and check all their magical abilities and potentials."

"That would be good, please," Lucuis confirmed looking at each of his children and folding up his newspaper.

III

Fornax arrived back in the courtyard of Alexandrian International Magical Academy January fifteenth at ten past nine in the morning. Looking down at his letter he turned to the shadier end of the central space and quickly located his dorm room for the year. Changing the passcode to something he'd remember, he moved inside to find a list of spells sitting on his desk with a note signed by Noah.

Smiling to himself, Fornax pulled out his grey oak wand and set to work.

III

Close to midday, Fornax finished arranging his room for the year and he decided to head up to the dining hall for lunch. Moving inside he found a couple of students, including a red head in his own grade.

"Would you mind if I joined you for lunch, and a little conversation, Miss Baker-Lang?" Fornax asked standing behind the girl.

"Not at all, Black," she replied with a smile.

"I have to say I didn't expect to hear from you over the holidays," Fornax admitted.

"And I thank both Merlin and God everyday that you wrote back, every time. I read every single book you suggested and with the exception of the detective novel I liked them all very much," the girl replied.

"It was a pleasure to be of service," Fornax said, leaving a moments pause before beginning their next conversation. "I have to admit, I am confused as to what to call you. In letters we called each other by our given names and here at school its surnames, but yours is very long and then when we're shopping its..."

"When we are alone, shopping, book clubbing or otherwise please call me Eden," the red head said. "Then in class and halls and when we have a reputation to uphold you can call me Baker-Lang despite its awkwardness."

Fornax chuckled and nodded his head.

"The thing is, I researched you over the holidays with a little help from Mum and now I don't know what to call you. You are heir to the House of Black. Doesn't that come with a title?" Eden asked.

"Call me Nax, Fornax or Black. Period," the inky haired boy replied.

"Is that why Danny follows you around?"

"Yes."

"But you don't like being followed?" Eden asked.

"If half of the students here knew just what I stood to inherit I wouldn't be left alone. If Scarlet knew, I wouldn't be left alone. I get enough of that at home in England," Fornax admitted. "Here I want to be me. Fornax Black, the scholar."

"Fair enough."

The pair ate in silence for a few minutes before Eden picked up their conversation again.

"I do want to talk about those books, Fornax. Do... Are you finished setting up? Can we talk about them this afternoon, maybe?"

"Yeah," Fornax replied. "That will be good. I'm in North this year."

"Me too. I'll come down and find you when I'm ready."

"Excellent," Fornax replied standing as Eden stood to leave, before sitting back down to finish his meal.

"How's it going, Nax?" Kate asked plopping down in the seat Eden had vacated.

"Great. I had good holidays. You?"

"It was nice to go home," the tutor admitted. "I didn't expect to see you conversing with Eden Baker-Lang willingly."

"We started a bit of a book club once we discovered we enjoyed the same stuff," Fornax admitted. "She's got an incredible mind."

"So do you," Kate said with a smile. "Noah charmed your room to hold for the year so you don't have to do it every week. It's the same design as last year I noticed."

"You can't improve upon perfection," Fornax replied.

"I'll admit I borrowed your bed idea this year," Kate confessed. "It is a piece of genius."

Fornax laughed. "I have a book club meeting to attend but is Noah at the dorms?"

"Yeah. The new boy is arriving soon. The girl doesn't arrive until late this afternoon."

"Thanks. Bye, Kate."

"Scarlet gets in at four, Nax."

"You are an angel," the black haired boy declared walking away from the table.

"You know it," Kate laughed returning to the group of tutors.

Fornax dashed back down the stairs and found Noah and a small mousy haired boy standing in front of a door.

"Welcome to AIMA," Fornax told the new student on the way past after high fiving Noah. "You're going to love it."

III

III


	7. Chapter 7

III

Growing Up in Malfoy Manor

III

Seven

III

Fornax waited in the front hall of the academy for Eden.

"What you waiting for?" the red head asked tying up her hair and throwing a scarf over her head.

"You. Scarlet doesn't apply herself enough to be eligible to visit the bazaar and Toby didn't finish his assignment in time so he isn't allowed to go," Fornax explained.

"Oh. How did you know I didn't have anyone to go with?"

"Rhiannon was crying in the quad very early this morning with her tutor and I think she ended up going home and I don't see you shopping with anyone else."

The duo stepped out the doors and quickly located Danny waiting for them across the street.

"Morning," the Cougar Guard greeted slipping the cuffs onto their wrists. "Ready to shop?"

"I was born to shop," Eden joked walking in the direction of the markets. "Let's go."

"We're not going there today," Fornax called. "It's an ancient wizarding holiday and to celebrate there is a wizarding bazaar. We thought we'd go there first."

"Sounds dandy," Eden agreed. "I'm shopping either way."

"We'll visit the other markets later," Fornax promised. "Draco sent me a letter requesting some hand cream anyway."

"He is such a girl," Eden laughed as they moved through the crowds.

"He also asked me to buy him sheets," Fornax said. "I've decided that if I put a pea under his mattress he'd toss and turn all night."

"Probably," Eden laughed plunging into the crowd. "Oh! A second hand bookshop! Nax, we're reading the books they have two copies of."

Fornax stood before the tables and pulled two copies of a paperback romance novel off the table and tucked them under his arm before browsing.

"I found three books," Eden declared shoving three books in Fornax's arms.

Fornax dropped the book he'd found on the top of her much larger pile and smiled when she grimaced.

"Must we?" Eden asked.

"You said every book," Fornax reminded.

"I didn't mean ones that were aimed at an older, more mature audience."

"We'll keep it and read it just before we graduate."

"You're serious!" Eden gasped in surprise. "Okay then."

Fornax grabbed up two potions texts and a decorating book and moved to pay for his purchases before he could change his mind.

Moving on, the pair made their way through the many stores, and crowds purchasing a variety of items like usual, including sheets in Slytherin green for Draco before they left the wizarding bazaar and made their way back to the normal markets.

"I think that AIMA must be the most boring school because every time I talk to Dray there has been another huge drama at Hogwarts. I almost fear letting Ara go there next year. She's not going to be safe," Fornax declared.

"Don't over react. It is Draco you're talking to. He should get a job in the theatre the moment he graduates. He'd be great," Eden replied. "He's probably embellishing the truth. Your father is on the Board of Governors. He'd make sure nothing would hurt his precious offspring."

"I fear the day Maman has Danny follow me around inside school grounds because something has happened," Fornax admitted.

"It won't be that bad," Eden replied, paying for incense at one of the stores.

"You wait and meet my mother," Fornax replied. "She may not be very tall, but she can be very, very intimidating."

"Yeah, right."

"I'd take his word for it, Miss Baker-Lang," Danny suggested appearing from the crowd. "I have met his mother. Let's move on."

Seeing his guard's edginess Fornax took stock of the situation.

"Do you have everything you need, Eden?" he asked.

"I need to swing by the silk shop. I was going to get a scarf for Mum's birthday."

"Can we do that quickly, Danny, before we go back to the Academy?" the boy asked.

"Quickly," the guard replied and the girl finally realised the implications.

"I'll be quick. I have a new book I want to start this afternoon anyway," Eden said slipping her spare hand into Fornax's and clamping down.

"Relax," the boy whispered. "We'll be fine."

Arriving at the silk shop, Eden spent a few moments selecting from the long scarves before selecting a blue and green design.

"I'm ready to go," she whispered.

Fornax, feeling on edge directed her straight out of the markets and onto a less crowded street.

"It's okay," Danny said appearing suddenly. "We were being followed but it's not what you think."

"Bear!" Fornax exclaimed seeing the big man walking over.

"I have a package for you from home," the man said handing over a brown paper wrapped parcel. "And Draco wants some hand cream. He said you'd understand the message, Sir."

"I already have it. Can he wait a week until my holidays begin or does he want it this very minute?" Fornax asked, his hand already in the appropriate bag.

"You don't need me to answer that," Bear laughed accepting the bottle and continuing to walk with the trio back to the Academy. "I'll see you back in England, kiddo."

"Bye, Bear," Fornax said with a grin as they arrived at the doors to the school.

"I'll see you in England too, Sir," Danny said quietly.

"Bye, Danny," Eden said with a small waved.

"Have a good holiday, Miss Baker-Lang."

"Bye, Danny," Fornax added letting the Cougar take back the bracelets from his own and his companions wrists and slip off into the crowd.

"See you, Nax," Eden whispered heading upstairs to the girls dorms.

"Ciao, Eden," the boy replied once he was alone in the cool hall.

III

"Oh," Fornax groaned reappearing in the East foyer of the Malfoy Manor. "This is nice."

"What are you doing?" Draco asked watching as Fornax lay down on the cool tile floor.

"It's so cool," the boy replied, a smile on his face. "It's heaven."

"Whatever," Draco declared waving his hand. "Here's your schedule for the afternoon. You are immediately to go and thrash Ori in a game of chess. You are then to sit down with Liv and do whatever it is the two of you do when you speak that funny way you do. Then you are to catch up with Leo. He's upset about something and only wants to speak with you."

"Then I see Leo first," Fornax said snapping at his brother.

"I think he's sulking because he didn't draw the longest straw," Draco replied blithely. "All the while I will be teaching Ara to dance as requested by our parents and then once you are finished with Leo, you can come to the ballroom and practice with us in preparation for the dance Mother will be holding on the weekend."

"And here I thought I could just relax," Fornax sighed, letting a house elf leave with his trunk. "Ori, Liv, Leo, ballroom?"

"Yes," Draco confirmed. "Mother and Father will be home at five I presume since Father is at the Ministry and Mother is out preparing for this party."

"Suits or dress robes?" Fornax asked with a sigh as the pair climbed the stairs.

"Suits under formal summer robes," Draco replied.

"Formal summer robes, that's an oxymoron in itself," Fornax complained.

"It's vacation, Nax," Draco sighed. "No big words. Got it?"

"You are eventually going to have to come to terms with the fact that you are the eldest in a family of child geniuses, Dray," Fornax replied with a smile, turning for the living areas of the Manor.

"Maybe never," Draco retorted, walking away in the opposite direction.

Fornax chuckled as he climbed the stairs and ducked into Orion's suite.

"Little brother, I am home and I am going to kick your butt!" Fornax declared, sitting down at the chess board.

Orion appeared out of the bathroom with violet eyes and wavy hair.

"About time you arrived," he called, reverting to normal. "D2 to D4."

"It's good to see you too," Fornax chuckled, directing his own pieces into action.

"Is that tan real of did you morph it?" Orion asked studying his brother.

"It's real, Ori."

"What about your eyes? I don't remember them having green flecks in them before."

"The green flecks are an addition I made which I happen to like and I keep most of the time," Fornax replied. "Is that okay?"

"Fine, I have one more question," Orion declared. "Do you ever cut your hair?"

"I do."

"What is its natural length at the moment?"

"Somewhere down near my shoulders. Why, where's yours?" Fornax asked looking up to see his brother's blond hair a similar length to their father's, hanging half way down his back. "We should show that to Papa at dinner time."

"I was thinking we all go to dinner as our natural selves and then show them who we make ourselves," Orion suggested.

"You should stop thinking so much, Ori. You are sounding far older than nine."

"Will you talk to the others about it please, Nax?" the boy asked.

"Yes," Fornax said looking closely at the chessboard. "Check."

Orion looked at his pieces before moving one of his rooks to take Fornax's bishop.

"Check mate," Fornax said moving his queen to claim the rook.

Orion studied the board again and frowned. "You've been practicing," he accused.

"That's because it's demoralising when your little brother can beat you in chess," Fornax replied.

"I missed you," the blond boy said.

"I missed you too," Fornax said hugging Orion. "But Draco has me on a schedule to take time with you guys before Maman and Papa get home."

"He's being pushy. Leo's cranky at him for some reason," Orion declared.

"I'll get to the bottom of it and get everyone to agree to that thing at dinner, okay?"

"Sure," Orion said grabbing a box off his coffee table and walking with Fornax to the door. "I'll play gobstones with Leo while you play dolls with Liv."

"What fun!" Fornax replied sarcastically.

For the next few hours the siblings spent their time as Draco had outlined until, at five past five their parents arrived in the doors of the ballroom.

"They aren't Malfoy shoulders," Narcissa noted looking at Fornax as he spun Ara around the floor. "They are a lovely example of Black shoulders. And they hold a lovely frame while dancing."

"Thank you, Maman," Fornax replied, passing Ara to Draco and moving over to greet his parents.

"Look at you. You've grown so much," Narcissa said hugging her son. "I don't have to bend anymore."

"Is that a good thing?"

"No!" Narcissa said laughing. "It means I am getting old."

Fornax chuckled and shook Lucuis's hand. "Hello, Father."

"It's good to have you home for a bit, Nax," the blond man replied. "You settled in well?"

"I've already beat Ori in chess, played hospitals with Liv where she graciously allowed me to be the doctor and ended sibling strife between Dray and Leo all while teaching Ara to dance," Fornax replied.

"Quite the accomplishment," Lucius noted, sitting beside his wife on one of the loveseats.

"Yes," Fornax said. "Orion had an idea."

"That's not unusual," Lucius noted as all the children gathered around. "What's this about?"

"Well, for some reason I have, once again been delegated as our representative when speaking to you," Fornax explained before being slapped on the arm by Ara. "What I meant to say is we've decided it might be sensible to show you, our parents our natural forms because it has come to our attention that we each use a form that isn't us genetically."

"I do that," Narcissa noted. "I have been doing that for years."

"Some of us do more than change our eyes to blue, Maman," Fornax replied.

"You're sweet to think that's the only thing I do, Fornax," Narcissa said.

"Ori, would you care to demonstrate?" Fornax asked.

Orion quickly reverted to his natural long haired self and the other children followed.

"You all look different," Lucius agreed. "And some of you need haircuts. But did you think we would love you less?"

"No," Fornax replied, fidgeting with the hair around his face. "We just thought you should see us for who we are."

"You are my children," Narcissa declared. "You could be deaf, blind and dumb and I would still love you. That might not be the impression of the wider community since we are not a family who openly displays our affections in public and we believe in formality and propriety but your father and I love you dearly and would put ourselves in danger if it meant protecting you. Though Nax, Ori, Leo, actually all of you require haircuts."

The group laughed as Narcissa turned up her nose at their appearance.

"And onto other news," Lucius announced clapping his hands. "You will all be expected to greet our guests during the party on the weekend, but you little ones don't have to sit through the boring dinner."

"Thank Merlin," Leo sighed in relief.

"Yes," Lucius said quirking an eyebrow. "The other item of note is that we have all also been invited to afternoon tea next week in London, at the Muggle American Embassy. Ambassador Lang would like to meet us."

"You've accepted?" Fornax asked.

"Yes," Narcissa confirmed.

"If I could be excused then, I have a note to write before we sit down to the evening meal," the black haired boy requested.

"Why?" Narcissa asked.

"Because I am not sure Eden knows about this. She would have mentioned it."

"I thought all you did with Eden Baker-Lang was argue and tie for dux," Ara said.

"A public front I assure you," Fornax replied with a sigh. "Maman?"

"You may send your letter," Narcissa said with a nod. "You all may go but be out on the patio for dinner at six thirty."

"Yes, Maman," the children replied before making their escape.

III

Fornax sat in the lush gardens of the American Embassy's private residence and sighed.

"I know," Eden agreed from the bench next to him as they watched the younger children play on the swings.

"I don't mean to be a downer but..." Fornax began before Eden chuckled softly.

"I know. I didn't want our parents to meet but it seems our mothers have hit it off, though I didn't expect our fathers to in all honesty," Eden replied. "I just wish they'd told me what they were doing."

"They're our parents," Fornax noted. "They still think we are helpless children."

"We are children."

"But we're not helpless, Eden."

"True," the red head admitted running her hands through her cropped hair.

"It looks good," Fornax assured her.

"Scarlet is going to be the first person who says I look like a boy and secretly Rhiannon is going to agree with her," Eden worried.

"Let me deal with Scarlet, if she's a problem," Fornax suggested. "She'll regret it if she's rude or offensive."

The duo watched as Draco pushed Velori on the swings, doing his best to not touch anything but his sister while the other three propelled themselves.

"I wish I had a big family."

"You can have them," Fornax joked.

"It must be nice having someone to talk to all the time."

"And a batch of older siblings all malleable enough to be convinced to play hospitals with a whole pram full of dolls," Fornax added.

"Think of all the pickup lines that admission could lead to in the future," Eden said laughing.

"I wasn't thinking about the future when I was trying to make you laugh just now, Eden," Fornax replied. "Are your parents having another baby?"

The red head nodded sadly. "It will be born before Christmas. The one time of the year they spend with me and they won't this year because the baby will be here and then I'll be too old to really enjoy it."

"Is that why you cut off your hair to make them notice you?"

"Can you stop being so smart for just a moment?" Eden asked, tears slipping down her face.

"They invited us here because you mentioned that I have many siblings and that we seem to spend a whole lot of time together?"

"Something like that," Eden sighed. "Shall we go and get some more lemonade?"

"Yes, it's probably time to rescue Draco from exile," Fornax admitted. "Be sure to thank him for managing the little ones for us."

"You do it for him more often than not," Eden replied letting Fornax help her to stand.

"He'll appreciate it. And it will help next time. That and I was thinking of introducing him into our bookclub. He likes the same books as us."

"Got it," Eden said with a smile as Velori ran over in front of the other children.

"Was that fun, Liv?" Fornax asked, picking up his sister and throwing her on his back.

"Not as good as a piggy back!" the little girl squealed as Fornax began to run up the courtyard.

Eden laughed at the sight as the two little boys chased after their brother and sister while being called back to behave properly by Ara. Meanwhile, Draco slipped into step beside her.

"Thank you," Eden said simply and the Malfoy heir nodded his head.

"I believe you are the penpal behind Fornax's little bookclub thing his does," Draco speculated, as a lead into conversation.

"I am," Eden confirmed with a smile.

"I rather liked the Bailey novel. What did you think?"

Taking a deep breath, Eden launched into her analysis of the book and she failed to miss the amusement in the grey eyes of her companion.

III

III


	8. Chapter 8

III

Growing Up in Malfoy Manor

III

Eight

III

"Professor Azarian, I want to see my son! Immediately! I don't care if he is in the middle of a tutorial session, I want to see him now! And I want his guard Danny summoned immediately!" Narcissa Malfoy demanded. "Bear, summon Danny and then stay with Fornax until he arrives!" the blonde continued no doubt turning to the guard as she marched down the corridor at AIMA.

"Lady Malfoy, please!" Fornax heard the deputy director plead.

"I want to see him, Professor!"

Fornax looked to Kate who nodded and then to Noah who signalled him to stand. The dark haired boy rose from his place as the rest of the group looked on, walked to the door and opened it.

"Whatever is the problem, Maman, that you must disturb the entire school?" Fornax asked quietly.

"You're safe," the blonde witch noted breathing a sigh of relief.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Fornax asked directing his mother into his tutorial room.

"There has been an escape from Azkaban Prison," Narcissa began quietly.

"I'm not going to like this at all, am I?" Fornax asked, leaning on Noah's desk.

"Sirius Black escaped," his mother confirmed playing with her wedding and engagement rings.

"How?" Fornax asked with a large sigh as his classmates began to whisper.

"No-one knows, darling," Narcissa replied. "But I must insist that Danny joins you and stays at your side constantly until Sirius is located."

"Do you have my ring?" the inky haired boy asked.

"Fornax. No!" Narcissa gasped.

"Do you have my ring with you, Maman?" Fornax repeated raising one eyebrow.

"I do, but..."

"Do you see any other way?" Fornax demanded, holding out his hands. "To protect you, to protect Orion and Velori, I have to put that ring on. You know it and so do I. I have to do it before he reaches Hogwarts and Draco."

"Draco is safe. Severus..." Narcissa began.

"Oh, that is a brilliant idea," Fornax snapped loudly enough for his peers to hear. "Just have a deranged convict's childhood enemy protect my brother."

"It was your father's idea, Fornax," Narcissa retorted stamping her foot. "And I will not be spoken to like this!"

"Where's Bear, Maman? I heard you speaking to him in the corridor," Fornax asked pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I'm right here, Sir," the huge guard announced appearing behind Professor Azarian in the hallway.

"You'll be guarding the stewardess and my younger siblings for as long as necessary?"

"I will be joined by Omar, you may remember him from your childhood. He has filled in for me on occasion," the guard explained.

"Wonderful. And how long until Danny will be here?" Fornax asked.

"Within the hour," Bear replied quickly.

Fornax nodded. "Maman, for ease, would you mind joining us here until Danny arrives?"

"Of course," Narcissa said softly, looking closely at her son.

"Kate, Noah, this is my mother, Lady Narcissa Malfoy, the Stewardess of the Black Family. She has her mastery in Charms and Potions. Perhaps she could help Mathilde with her assignment until the session is finished," Fornax said with a pointed look to his mother.

"To have someone of your expertise, if even for half an hour would be invaluable, Lady Malfoy," Kate replied politely. "Mathilde is one of our fifth year students, in her final year..."

Fornax sighed in relief as his mother moved over to the back corner of the room to where the shocked brunette was seated.

"Well handled," Professor Azarian noted with a light sigh moving to stand with Fornax and Noah.

"I'm sorry about all this," the student apologised.

"These things happen," the professor replied wisely. "Are you going to need some privacy later?"

"No doubt my mother will be with us until she is satisfied with my safety," Fornax said. "And I will have to put that ring on later."

"What does that mean?" Noah asked. "Excuse my ignorance, but what does it mean for you exactly?"

"As the former heir of the family, Sirius Black has been introduced to the ring and using it I may be able to communicate with him or, in the very least locate him with the intention of protecting my family," Fornax explained. "Even though my mother will be ranked higher within the family until I am sixteen only I can use the ring to find him since the Black family is patriarchal. That being said I do have certain power still..."

"Professor, what does this mean for the school?" Noah asked, interrupting the inky haired student. "Fornax's privileges also?"

"We will have a Cougar guard floating around permanently," Azarian replied. "And Fornax should be fine at the market place; we will just make sure there will be two pairs of eyes on him those days."

"Will the rest of the school have to know?" Fornax asked. "I would prefer it if they didn't."

"They won't have to know, but the students who have seen you with Danny before will work it out," the professor said.

"And anyone who heard your mother just now," Noah added.

"And anyone who reads the paper tomorrow morning," Fornax groaned. "Okay, how about we try and minimise the extent that everyone knows I am an heir. Emphasise the fact I am Lord and Lady Malfoy's second son and that I, like two of my siblings, take my mother's name for fear of extinction of the line."

"Spinning everything?" Narcissa asked approaching from behind. "I'm sorry I yelled, darling. I was worried."

"It can be minimised," Fornax assured his mother.

Narcissa smiled softly before turning to the tutor. "Would you mind if Fornax and I went down to his room?"

"Not at all, Lady Malfoy," Noah replied with a smile. "Dinner is a six thirty if you would like to join us. It's Asian night."

"I may do that," Narcissa replied with a smile while her son quickly collected his belongings.

"Maman," Fornax said, quietly indicating his readiness to Bear.

"Professor Azarian, thank you for your assistance," Narcissa said leading her son from the room to have Bear follow half as step behind.

The walk down to Fornax's dorm room was quiet. Danny joined the group half way down the stairs after securing the courtyard.

"Fornax..." Narcissa began.

"He's family, Mother. And I don't believe he is after me," Fornax replied firmly letting the blonde into his room. "To escape Azkaban you have to be able to plot and plan. To do that successfully you need sanity. In Defence Against Creatures we learnt there is one way to defeat a dementor, that is using a happy memory to form a patronus using the charm of the same name."

"I sense a 'but'," Narcissa said warily, sitting down on Fornax's desk chair.

"If a captive of dementors and you have a powerful memory that creates no positive or negative emotive response there is the potential to keep your mind," Fornax announced.

"What would do that?" Narcissa shrugged, and her son shrugged in reply.

"Knowledge of innocence," Bear said quietly.

"My cousin is innocent of his crimes?" Narcissa whispered in surprise.

"He can't be brought back into the family," Fornax replied. "The by-laws prohibit it. But as a family we can support him and if he is innocent we can assume he knows how to keep a secret."

Narcissa's sculpted eyebrow rose as she understood the message her son was hinting at. "That's a dangerous game you are playing, Fornax."

"All I am saying is that a man with no family, no ties could be a valuable ally."

Narcissa pursed her lips as the guards took up position outside the room.

"My ring, please, Maman."

Narcissa dipped her hand into her clutch and pulled out a black velvet box. Snapping open the lid to reveal the wide silver ring with onyx embedded into the middle of the band, right the way round.

Fornax took up the ring and noted that the family motto was engraved on the inside of the band. Looking at his mother, the boy slipped the ring onto the middle finger of his right hand.

After a moment, the ring resized itself to fit properly.

"You're the heir," Narcissa remarked, conjuring a bowl and filling it with conjured water.

"I, Fornax Honorius Black, heir of my family, request a conversation with former son of the family, Sirius Orion Black," the heir asked.

Narcissa and Fornax both waited for a few minutes until the image of a great black, grim like dog appeared before them.

"Sirius. My name is Fornax Black and as the heir of our family I must speak with you," Fornax asked.

In a moment, the dog disappeared and an unclean, malnourished man appeared.

"The ring accepted you?" the convict asked in a husky voice.

Fornax held up his hand to show the ring.

"You're Narcissa's son."

"One of," Fornax replied.

"And what do you want to speak about?" Sirius asked glancing around. "I'm rather exposed right here."

"Sirius, I have reason to believe that you are innocent of the crimes that imprisoned you in Azkaban for twelve years."

"What?" Sirius asked unbelievingly.

"I would like you to travel as quickly as possible to the family home in London."

"But I'm going to Scotland," the man argued. "The rat is at Hogwarts!"

"Peter Pettigrew?" Fornax asked after reading a note his mother had passed him.

"He's at Hogwarts. He's the pet of one of the Weasley children. He's there in Gryffindor Tower waiting to be taken," Sirius growled.

Fornax glanced at his mother and then down on the new message she had written.

"Where are you, Sirius?"

"I'm North of London."

"How far north of London?" Fornax asked reading from another note.

"Halfway to the boarder."

"You can get to Frantle's Glen Cemetery easily?" Fornax asked.

"Yes," Sirius replied, looking up and around before back at Fornax.

"Be there tomorrow evening at dusk in your animagus form. I will have the stewardess meet you and she will help restore you to health before you continue in your quest – with a wand – if you choose to agree to a few conditions."

"Food? And a wand?" Sirius asked.

"Only if you agree to conditions I will lay out for you when we meet," Fornax declared. "What are you to do?"

"Meet the stewardess tomorrow evening at Frantle's Glen."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye," the fugitive replied before disappearing.

"Conversation concluded," Fornax announced and the bowl broke.

With a wave of her wand Narcissa cleaned up the watery mess. "What now Fornax?" she demanded.

"You look after him until I come home," the dark haired boy replied. "Clean him up so he doesn't look like Sirius Black. See if he can morph at all and have him create a new public identity."

"Anything else?" Narcissa asked, calmly, the only sign of her approval of his decision.

"We find out if Peter Pettigrew really is at Hogwarts and then do something about it," Fornax replied, his green flecked grey eyes hardening.

"Of course," the blonde woman smiled. "Do you mind if I joined you for dinner before I go home?"

"Not at all," Fornax said with a pleased smile. "You are more than welcome to."

"We have a few minutes," Narcissa noted checking the time with a simple charm, "why don't we visit the library I have heard so much about?"

"You'd love it," Fornax sighed reverting back to his normal, scholarly self. "Come. I'll show you."

III

Fornax arrived to breakfast at the last minute the following morning to be watched the entire way across the hall until he dropped in a seat at the table with Eden Baker-Lang.

"It's going to be an interesting day," Fornax remarked. "Where's Rhiannon?"

"We had a fight," Eden replied sadly running her hand over her short hair.

"About?"

"You, my hair, a lot of things."

"Do you want to come and sit with Toby, Scarlet and I at lunch?" Fornax asked.

"That will just confirm all the things she thinks about me."

"My mother's cousin is the only person to escape Azkaban and that happened two days ago. That shouldn't be enough?"

"I'm going to sit with Zoe at lunch. But thank you," Eden said. "I'd prefer to keep our friendship for outside of school and market days."

"Then I'm going to grab this apple and go sit with Scarlet and Toby to have a glass of juice," Fornax replied. "If you need something give a message to Danny. He'll let me know."

"Go, Fornax," Eden said forcing a smile.

Fornax rose from his seat and made the short journey to his friends at a nearby table.

"Why did you go sit with her?" Scarlet demanded.

"I heard a rumour and had to confirm it quickly or quash it completely," Fornax replied.

"And did you?" Toby asked.

"Yes."

"By talking to the nerd?" Scarlet asked.

Fornax sighed. "Scarlet, I am on a very short fuse today after mother's arrival yesterday and this morning's newspaper. If you are going to call Eden Baker- Lang names you will have to call me them too because I tied for dux with her."

"Nax, I didn't mean it like that..." the girl began.

"Then watch what you say," Fornax said darkly.

"Right," Toby said looking to change the topic of conversation. "The older boys in my dorm think your mum is pretty hot."

"They should see my aunt then," Fornax replied, a smile on his face. "Or my cousin."

"Am I allowed to repeat that to my dorm mates?"

"I don't see the harm in promoting the beauty of Black women," Fornax replied nodding his head.

"Fornax," Scarlet said unsurely, watching as a large black eagle landed on the back of the chair beside him.

"About time," Fornax replied as he accepted the letter from the bird as Danny burst into the Dining Room.

"Sir!" the guard called, his rarely seen wand out. "Put that down. Your mother would kill me and then you if you didn't follow a procedure you have known since you were a child."

Fornax sighed as the entire school turned their attention to watch him and his Cougar as the letter was tested and then opened.

"It's one of my father's birds, Danny. There is nothing wrong with the letter," Fornax groaned.

"Except that it's from your aunt," the guard replied.

"Oh, Merlin," Fornax groaned snatching up the note and slinking from the hall.

Standing in a shadowy corner Fornax opened the note.

_To the Heir of the Black Family,_

_I, Andromeda Tonks, a former daughter of the Black line, and my own daughter, Nymphadora Tonks, recognise the new heir of our former family._

_AT._

_Fornax – the game has a new player. Do you play well? Do you play honourably? Do you play for the family or for personal ambition? AT._

Fornax folded the letter and nodded to himself. Apparently his mother was doing some reconnaissance of her own.

III

Fornax held onto his building block portkey as he landed in the foyer of the manor to find his mother the only one waiting.

"They don't know you are coming home," she said moving forward.

Fornax moved across the gap and watched as one of the house elves attended to his trunk.

"Shall we go and assist a fugitive?"

"Let's," Fornax replied with a smile as his mother apparated them to the Black Family Home in Grimauld Place.

Fornax looked around the house and barely recognised it from the grimy hovel he had visited as a boy before turning his attention to the laughter coming from a room down the corridor. Following the sound, Fornax threw open a door into a sitting room to see a painfully thin man with limp black hair laughing with a woman with sparkling blue eyes and glossy black curls.

"Good morning," Fornax greeted as both leapt to their feet.

"Good morning," they replied together.

"Fornax, this is Andromeda Tonks, biologically, she is your aunt and our cousin Sirius Black," Narcissa said by way of introduction before glancing at her appearance in a nearby mirror.

"Please, sit," Fornax said taking his seat in a large armchair. "This is what is going to happen if you both agree to it."

"Okay," Sirius said, glancing at his cousin and nodding his head.

"Andromeda, how often do people come to your clinic with rat bites?" Foranx asked the mediwitch.

"At least once a day. Why?" the witch asked.

"There is a disease in the Muggle world called rabies," Fornax said holding up a vial and then tossing it to the mediwitch. "It just spread."

"What's that going to accomplish?" Sirius asked.

"Once the case has been put forward in the media, I take over, Sirius," Narcissa announced. "As a concerned parent I can ask that all pet rats at Hogwarts be tested and or removed and that the school be swept for bats another carrier of the disease."

"I sense a 'but' coming," the man said.

"Dogs can carry the disease too. You cannot go into the wizarding community in your animagus form, it will be too dangerous," Fornax admitted. "And here's your but, we have organised to have those prison tattoos removed. It will be a long process and a complicated one but there is a man in Algeria who will do it."

"My tattoos can be removed?"

"It too is a Muggle process," Fornax said. "I believe wizards have a lot to learn from them."

"Okay," Sirius declared sinking back into the settee. "What then?"

"We capture Peter Pettigrew in his rat form and then transport him to Egypt where you can challenge him to a duel to the death, using swords or whatever. We'll just make sure he get's run through and then transported to an open and obvious place that will involve the authorities and identification," Fornax explained. "Andromeda, I will need you to check his prints or dental records or whatever are in the system for us, please."

"Yes, Fornax," Andromeda replied nodding her head.

"Then what?" Sirius asked again.

"Then I come into things again," Narcissa said. "I have already made a fuss at Fornax's school and having Pettigrew killed so close I can throw another public fit and Lucius can comfort me, and other concerned parents by tightening security at Hogwarts at least."

"What about Fornax's school?" Andromeda asked.

"AIMA is rather safe," Fornax replied with a smile. "Plus with a Cougar following me around, not even my friends want to hang out with me anymore."

"You have a Cougar guard?" Sirius asked.

"I sure do," Fornax replied. "Do you want to learn about the possibility of getting another wand?"

"Yes!" Sirius gasped, moving so far forward on his seat he almost slipped off.

"Once Pettigrew is dead and his identity confirmed you can be cleared by the courts, but I very much doubt that will happen. Do you have any ability in morphing?" Fornax asked.

"No," Sirius replied. "Otherwise I would have done it already."

"Then you will have to do it the hard way. You'll be getting a completely new look using Muggle means, hair dye and the like, to form a new image that allows you to go out in public. You will live here and you will be the family secretary," Fornax declared.

"Because technically I'm not in the family," Sirius whispered smiling at the boy. "You're smart."

"Yes," Fornax said smirking.

"How smart?" the grinning man asked.

"Smarter than you can imagine," Fornax replied.

"How smart is that?" Sirius asked.

"So smart I plan to claim the empty Potter line and restore it by giving it to my second child," Fornax replied shocking all three adults.

"Fornax!" his mother gasped.

"It's brilliant," Sirius said nodding. "It is. A duke from the Black Family and two lords from the Malfoy and Potter families all related, and all on the Wizengamot. You are smart, Fornax. And ruthless."

"I only told you so you have a few years to get used to the idea," Fornax replied. "And if you didn't notice I aligned the left, the right and the centre in fifty years."

"You have your mother's brilliance," Sirius whispered, looking to Narcissa who watched on in shock. "And good genes."

"He does," the blonde agreed.

"Narcissa!" Andromeda said with a looking in surprise at her little sister. "That is such a Malfoy thing to say."

"Fornax is the most handsome of my boys," Narcissa declared proudly. "And I blame it entirely on his Black genes."

"Come now, Maman," Fornax said an indescribable expression on his face. "We need someone to hide the house, maybe Andromeda will perform the spell to make you the secret keeper."

"Sirius should be the secret keeper. He'll be the one living here," Narcissa replied calling for a glass of wine.

Fornax smirked and took his mother's hand. "You'll need to perform the spell then on my behalf."

"Of course," the blonde witch said standing and looking at her son with new eyes.

III

III


	9. Chapter 9

III

Growing Up in Malfoy Manor

III

Nine

III

Fornax frowned at the ceiling as the storm thundered overhead outside. Pushing back the gauzy curtains around his bed the teen rolled out of bed and let his feet touch down on the cool tile floor. Snapping his fingers he lit one of the candles in a vase on a shelf of his bookcase, creating long shadows against the walls. Bending, Fornax rolled up the cuffs of his cotton pyjama pants before walking out his door and into the howling wind.

Immediately, drops of rain were flung into his body by the force of the gale as the thunder continued to rumble and lightning flashed across the sky. Smiling as the water began to drip down his face, Fornax laughed into the night before walking out into the middle of the courtyard and letting himself be drenched by the cool rain.

As a child he'd always loved thunderstorms, something about their raw power intrigued him. He didn't know how long he'd been there before he felt a presence behind him and an arm snake around his waist. Fornax smiled and wrapped his arm around the shoulders of the girl beside him and pressed his lips into her damp hair.

"Why are we out here, Nax?"

Fornax changed his hold pulling his companion into a standard waltz hold before humming a tune as he waltzed them around the courtyard.

"Fornax!"

"My dear, Scarlet," Fornax replied while still moving Scarlet in large circles as they danced. "Sometimes one needs to remember to just live life, to create memories that they can reflect upon in old age and elaborate upon and recount to young children with vivid imaginations."

Scarlet laughed. "We're soaked through and bound to get colds!"

"All to more reason to forge this memory; as a story it has a good message at its end."

"Don't dance in thunderstorms or you'll get a cold?"

"That is correct."

Scarlet let their conversation lapse and Fornax was grateful, however after a minute he gave in.

"Something bad is going to happen and I'm going to let it happen and by default I will see blood on my hands."

Scarlet thought for a moment. "It's all philosophical. You are a general in a three way war. Enemy A is marching on Enemy B. However, you know that at that moment in time there are only the old, women and children in the cities and towns. Your soldiers are on the otherside of the hill, not ready for battle but they are better prepared to die, if one could say that. You have the option of drawing Enemy A away from the women and children and sacrificing some of your own men. Or you can leave them to die and when the weary Enemy A forces return to their base slaughter them when they are too tired to lift their heads. Either way, your superior force wins the battle. Which do you choose, the scenario where there severe losses to your men or the one where they are spared?"

Fornax looked at his friend. "You've been reading Muggle history books again haven't you?"

"Fornax, I know you. I know how you think. You would sacrifice your own unprepared forces rather than have your first enemy kill the innocent women and children of your second enemy. Does that help?"

The dark haired teen stopped dancing and looked at his friend. "I don't know, Lettie. But thank you for trying to help."

Scarlet hugged her friend before turning around and walking toward shelter. "Are you coming to bed?"

"In a minute," Fornax replied, turning his face to the sky.

Eventually, he took up position and then began to slowly move through the dozens of physical combat positions he knew, taking care to repeat them for each side of his body as the rain became heavier and heavier as the weather worsened.

Once his limbs shook Fornax decided it was time to return to bed, not knowing that he was being watched from the upstairs balcony.

III

"Here, drink up," a quiet voice encouraged as something was pressed to Fornax's lips.

"Yuck," the teen managed around swallowing the potion.

"Well, you wouldn't have to drink it at all if you didn't go cavorting about in the rain early this morning," Kate replied.

"How did you know that?" Fornax asked, sitting up slowly as his head pounded from the pressure in his sinuses.

"I was up to use the bathroom when I noticed Eden Baker-Lang outside also. She and I spoke for a while and then I sent her back to bed, only to finally notice you dancing around in the courtyard below."

"I wasn't dancing," Fornax replied testily, accepting a glass of Muggle lemonade. "I was practicing my moves for fighting. Draco will challenge me the moment I get home because he isn't allowed to fight at Hogwarts. It isn't becoming for an heir, apparently."

"It's Kung Fu?" Kate asked.

"Martial arts," Fornax corrected with a smile before coughing. "How's Scarlet?"

"Better than you," Kate declared using a spell to check Fornax's vitals. "Your temperature is up as is hers. You both get to stay in bed all day. Get some sleep and you'll be alright. Just don't go dancing in the rain at three in the morning again and then going back to bed without drying your hair, okay?"

"Hey," Fornax called. "At least I changed out of my wet pyjamas."

"Sleep," Kate replied with a soft laugh. "I'll bring you some breakfast at morning tea time."

"Thank you," Fornax replied slipping back and down against the pillows. "I might just snooze for a bit."

III

At dusk Fornax woke to knocking on his bedroom door.

"Come in," he called hoarsely.

"Nax, my man! It's not like you to be bought down by a cold," Toby told his friend dropping down on the edge of his desk. "What happened?"

"The thunderstorm last night," Fornax replied as Scarlet moved slowly into his room, straightening the items on his book shelves and using her wand to put all the tissues in the waste basket.

"Are you feeling better physically?" the girl asked reheating the cup of tea beside Fornax's head and gesturing for him to drink.

Fornax nodded as he sipped from the cup.

"And mentally?"

"Alright," he replied.

"I heard from Baker-Lang and Katie that you went dancing in the rain at three o'clock in the morning," Toby said. "Is that true?"

"Well, everyone has their moments," Scarlet answered for him sitting down on the edge of Fornax's bed and kicking of her ballet slippers.

"What are you doing?" Toby asked, grabbing the desk chair and dragging it forward as Fornax reached into one of the storage boxes around his bed and pulled out a black leather pouch.

"We're going to give ourselves pedicures," Fornax replied without enthusiasm.

"Why?" Toby asked.

"Because you have to look after skin, hair and nails," Scarlet declared. "It's called grooming or personal hygiene and you should do it too."

"I have three sisters, I don't want to know what they get up to," Toby replied.

"I have Dray," Fornax said as if that explained everything.

"That's your brother," Toby pointed out.

"That's his point," Scarlet sighed before sneezing. "Draco is the heir of the Malfoy name and most of the fortune. Thus he must look after himself. Fornax as the next in line must also so he can still one day marry well and take a position of power within the community."

Fornax continued to care for his nail beds without correcting his friend.

"And that's important?" Toby asked.

"First impressions and all that," Fornax replied. "I do it myself because it saves me stepping into a beauty parlour."

"First impressions?" Toby asked raising his eyebrows.

"I find it hard to believe we come from the same planet," Scarlet told the Canadian boy. "Fornax could stand to inherit some only female child's entire family if he plays his cards correctly."

"Therefore it is important to have nice nails?" Toby replied. "That logic is kind of skewed."

"You mean your head is," Scarlet retorted quickly, a smirk on her pretty face.

Fornax didn't have to try hard to turn his snort of laughter into a hacking cough.

III

November fourteenth, a fortnight after Fornax's thirteenth birthday arrived with another thunderstorm filling the skies in all directions.

"Great day!" Toby declared as Fornax locked his room and the pair headed up the stairs to be joined on the landing by Scarlet. "Beautiful day!"

"It's going to rain and my hair is frizzy," Scarlet complained. "Bad day."

Fornax ignored both of his friends as they bickered on their way to the dining hall and sat down at their usual table.

"Terrible day!" Fornax whispered, his eyes darting back and forth as he read the paper.

"What is it, my man?" Toby asked looking around the hall as more and more students, tutors and the present professors began to look at them.

Scarlet spun around and snatched the paper out of the hands of an older boy at the next table and read the headline before swearing loudly.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Toby asked as Scarlet began to read as furiously as Fornax.

"Danny!" Fornax called without leaving his seat as Noah and Kate burst into the hall.

"Noah, where's Danny?" Fornax demanded standing in his place.

"Fornax, we don't know. He got a message at dawn and disappeared. When you came up to breakfast I had to fill Kate in on what I knew," Noah explained walking up to the teen.

"Find Danny," Fornax replied icily, conjuring a bowl and tipping a bottle of water into it while using his wand in his left hand to summon his heirs ring.

"Mr Black," Professor Azarian called dashing into the hall. "Mr Black. I have a message delivered to the gates from someone called Bear."

Fornax paused in what he was doing before snatching the ring out of the air as it sailed into the room.

Accepting the note, he read quickly before dumping his book bag on the table and turning to the deputy principle.

"Find Danny."

The hall sprung into whispers as the professor rushed from the hall on the orders of a student.

"What is going on?" Toby asked again.

"Peter Pettigrew was found bleeding to death in the Cairo wizarding slums last night, Tobes," Fornax replied.

"What's the importance of that?" Toby asked.

"He was reportedly killed by Sirius Black twelve years ago," Scarlet answered.

"A corpse wouldn't be bleeding after twelve years," Toby replied before he realised the importance of his statement.

"No," Fornax replied.

"Sir," Danny called from the doorway, getting the attention of every person in the hall as he made his way over to Fornax and slapped a Cougar tracking band on Fornax's wrist.

"You have a message for me?" Fornax asked angrily, rubbing at the pink skin where the band had snapped against his flesh.

"Bear is bringing it," Danny replied.

"I already received the one saying that Maman, Draco, Ara, and the little ones are alright," Fornax responded.

"Bear is bringing your mother," Danny said, looking around the hall.

"For Merlin's sakes," Fornax groaned, snatching edible items off the table and shoving them into his bag. "Let's head her off at the front doors."

"Fornax!" came the yell followed by the sound of heels on the tile floors.

"Too late," Noah and Kate remarked together.

"Fornax!" Narcissa Malfoy called charging into the dining hall surrounded by three Cougar guards.

"Maman," Fornax replied, rather angrily. "Is this necessary?"

"Don't question my intent, Fornax," Narcissa snapped stopping in front of her son an allowing him to kiss her formally on each cheek before she stood back and let her eyes rake over him.

"You are well?"

"Danny has been here constantly and if not Pip has been," Fornax replied as Professor Azarian reappeared.

"Pip?" Narcissa asked.

"You son's second guard, Ma'am," Bear replied.

"Lady Malfoy," Professor Azarian greeted with a slight bow.

"Professor," Narcissa replied. "I am going to have to take Fornax home, at least for the day."

"Of course," the deputy headmaster replied with a short nod.

"Maman!" Fornax snapped.

"Hopefully he will be in tomorrow's classes. Can I be assured that his tutors will gather the work for him to complete and make sure he's up to date by the end of the week?"

"Noah and Kate will give him a private tutorial if Fornax requires it but I don't think it will be a problem," Azarian replied.

"Maman!" Fornax repeated.

"Will there be something else?" Professor Azarian asked.

"No," Narcissa said with a regal shake of her head.

"Mother," Fornax growled. "Stop!"

"Fornax, whatever is the matter?" the blonde woman asked.

"I do not care for your showmanship," the boy snapped. "If you must speak with the professor, take it to his office. Business is never conducted before breakfast."

"Well, I'm done," Narcissa replied haughtily.

"Of course you are," Fornax snapped. "If I am to go home let's go now so I am able to be back by lunch."

"I thought you would enjoy spending the day with us?" his mother asked.

"Mother!" the boy snapped just loud enough for those close by to hear. "Cease this at once. If we are to return home, let us."

With icy composure Fornax took up his bag as Danny fell into place before him and Pip behind as he left the hall, leaving Narcissa at a loss for words.

"It seems he has his father's temper," Narcissa remarked. "I think this is the first time I have truly seen him angry. Is it not, Bear?"

"I for one am pleased that Lord Malfoy isn't here because I believe he would concur heartily with Fornax, Ma'am," the large guard declared.

"Yes," Narcissa nodded, reaching into her handbag and pulling out two pouches of sweets and handing them to Toby and Scarlet before taking a third pouch to Eden Baker-Lang two tables over.

"He's an adorable child, Miss Baker-Lang," Narcissa declared. "You should be proud to have a brother like him."

"Thank you, Lady Malfoy," the red head said with a bob of her head. "My mother has already written to me about your generosity."

"What else would I do for my newest friends?" Narcissa asked, before sweeping off, her guards in tow.

III

Fornax arrived in Malfoy Manor to find his father and younger siblings waiting.

"Nax!" Velori called in excitement.

"No!" Fornax snapped, turning to face his mother.

"There is no need to overreact, darling," Narcissa said.

"Overreact?" Fornax asked, yelling. "Overreact? Everybody already looks at me funny because I am related to the only man to ever breakout of a wizarding prison and those who heard you during tutorials when Sirius first escaped already think you are powerful. And, granted I made Azarian jump this morning before you arrived, which, I don't think his own niece, who is in her final year, has made him do. And then you arrive looking all glamorous and he starts bending over backwards. Then again, maybe the five Cougars may have influenced his reactions a little, but they were making Scarlet shake and she's a friend."

"Nax..." Narcissa tried to interrupt, paling as Fornax continued to yell.

"No, Mother. I am still talking. Then you ignore me in front of everyone while I try to get you to stop embarrassing me and then once I leave you take far longer than necessary to follow. Why was that? Did you leave a little something for Scarlet and Toby. And maybe, Eden as well?"

"Yes," Narcissa nodded. "But..."

"I don't want to hear any words from your mouth, Mother. I am so angry that you had to make a scene, as you made just then. I went to AIMA to be normal. And you just stripped that away from me! Totally!"

"Fornax!" Narcissa whispered quietly but urgently.

"I was serious!" the teen replied, racing up the stairs to his suite.

III

Fornax was laying down when his father, carrying a crying Velori appeared in the doorway.

"Fornax?" Lucuis called.

"Here," the black haired teen replied throwing up his arm to show he was on one of the lounges.

Lucuis walked into the room and sat on the opposite couch.

"Aren't you a bit old to be carried around, Liv?" Fornax asked his sniffling sister.

"You didn't say hello and give me a hug," the girl replied.

Fornax sighed and sat up, patting the seat beside him and Velori rushed around the coffee table and threw herself into the space, letting Fornax's arm snake around her shoulders.

"You shouldn't have spoken to your mother like that, Fornax," Lucius said examining his son's facial expression.

"Probably not, but I didn't need the theatrics at school, in front of everyone," Fornax answered.

"She realises that now and is upset that she has embarrassed you before your peers," Lucius said. "And I too am sorry for letting her go. I was worried how the discovery of Pettigrew so close to you may affect you. It seems however that you handled it well."

"Like I was trained to," Fornax replied not telling his father it was his own idea.

"Yes," Lucius said nodding.

"Thank you, Father," Fornax said, accepting the praise.

"You need to go to the Black Family Residence in London," Lucius said. "Your mother asked me to pass on that message."

Fornax nodded and pulled on one of Velori's pigtails.

"You have your father's temper, Fornax," the Lord Malfoy said after standing, a crooked smile on his face. "My temper. And for that I am glad, I thought you were going to be all Black."

Fornax smiled a little and nodded his head. "I should change my clothes."

III

That evening, Fornax reappeared in the dining hall of the Alexandrian International Magical Academy his hair in a short, almost buzz cut, and his green flecked, grey eyes darting all over the room taking in every detail. Robes in the finest quality silk and wool blend hung from his shoulders flowing out behind him dramatically arriving at the table where Scarlet, Toby, Jack, Noah and Kate were sitting, Fornax flopped down as his two guards melted into the shadows of the room.

"And you accuse your mother of showmanship," Scarlet said wiping her mouth with her napkin as the others attempted to hide their amusement.

"Bite me," Fornax snapped, through a smile graced his features.

III

III


	10. Chapter 10

III

Growing Up in Malfoy Manor

III

Ten

III

Fornax smiled as he arrived home for his long break, to see that the Entrance Hall had already been decorated for Christmas with white branches covered with silver ribbons tied in bows, pearly glass baubles and tiny white candles with white flames. Sitting on the great ice blue armchair was Velori, obviously waiting for him.

"Hello, beautiful!" Fornax called, as his sister ran forward into his arms. "How have you been Liv?"

"I missed you, Nax!" the girl said, her eyes the same as his, grey with emerald green flecks.

"Where is everyone else?" Fornax asked, hoisting Velori onto his back for a piggyback ride to the rest of their family.

"They are cleaning out the North Wing. Maman thinks it will take two whole years to get it ready for Dray's sixteenth birthday," Velori announced. "Everyone is either there, or in their rooms."

"Where shall we go?" Fornax asked.

"I haven't been allowed in the North Wing without Maman or Papa because they have the wands," Velori said.

"You want to go explore, Draco's part of the house?" Fornax asked.

"Well, I just think it's funny that Dray will live here his whole life and as soon as I am old enough I will move in with you," Velori exclaimed.

"You're going to move in with me are you, Liv?" Fornax asked. "I shall have to organise you your own suite, then."

"It better be a good one. With a big bed," the little girl replied.

"You don't need a big bed. You're little!" Fornax said tickling his sister's ribs.

"I'll be bigger then," she giggled.

"What happened here?" Fornax asked looking to where the ground floor doorway into the North Wing used to be.

"The Lady Malfoy has removed all the doorways with the intention of giving the Malfoy heir his privacy," the portrait of an ancient relative replied. "We will eventually become password doorways, but your mother has yet to locate my other portrait to place on the other side of the door."

"Isn't it up in the West Wing attic?" Fornax asked the middle aged wizard.

"The portraits have decided not to be of assistance," the man replied. "We don't like being cleaned."

"You look much prettier," Velori told the portrait who chuckled.

"Thank you, Daughter, but you will still have to climb up to the third floor before you can get through."

"Thank you, Grandfather," Fornax replied before slipping behind a tapestry and climbing up the revolving stairs.

"Don't tell, Maman but the portraits aren't helping her because Papa asked them not to. He seems to think that Maman needs a challenge," Velori whispered.

Fornax chuckled as he climbed, not wasting any breath by replying. As they reached the third floor, the siblings pushed out from behind another portrait to find their mother swearing at another of their relatives.

"I don't think she's going to let you through," Fornax declared, as Velori giggled at their mother's red face.

"I'm going to find your father and find out exactly how he ordered the portraits to act," Narcissa declared storming off in the direction of the East Wing and their father's office.

The two children stood their laughing before Fornax turned to the portrait to see the former Lady Malfoy, his grandmother.

"Grandmamma," he greeted voluptuous beauty. "You are looking as ravishing as always."

"You are a charmer, young Fornax. Care to guess the password?"

"LJ's mirror?"

The portrait chuckled. "Orion will be displeased that you guessed it on your first go. He's been working on it for a week."

"Thank you, Grandmamma," Fornax said as the portrait swung forward.

Stepping through the portal, Fornax lowered Velori to the ground.

"Ready to explore, Liv?"

The little girl giggled and ran off down the hall, Fornax jogging along behind.

III

Christmas Eve arrived in the Malfoy Manor to a flurry of activity. The children had been instructed to wear their formal robes to dinner and Fornax and Ara moved around their wing making sure the younger ones were in appropriate attire. At seven, the clocks began to chime as one as the six children assembled outside the doors to the Dining Room located in the East Wing.

As the clocked chimed for the seventh and final time the doors opened to reveal the Lord and Lady Malfoy in their charcoal, silver and ice blue formal robes. Draco, the eldest stepped forward first, in the robes designating him as heir of the Malfoy family, and greeted his parents formally. Fornax, in his black, white and bottle green robes showing him to be the heir of the Black family stepped up next and greeted his parents. Ara, in a dress, keeping with her family colours was next, followed by Orion in deep purple robes. Leo stepped forward wearing his royal blue robes before finally, Velori in a bottle green dress and sash signalling her to be a ranking female member of her family entered the room.

Soon the eight were seated at a splendid table set for a five course meal.

Narcissa watched her children as they looked at each other excitedly before letting her eyes rest on her husband.

"Don't hold us in suspense, LJ," she said, smiling.

Lucuis raised his hands and clapped and the first dish appeared on the plates before them.

"Merry Christmas," the Lord called, before picking up his cutlery and beginning to eat.

III

Christmas morning arrived and was almost gone by the time the entire family was assembled around the decorated fir tree in the library. As tradition held, everyone was in their pyjamas with dressing robes and slippers on to ward off the chill of winter. As always, everyone received eight presents, one from each family member and an item off the wish lists each Malfoy wrote in early December.

From under the tree, eight lines of presents reached out in a semi-circle, the biggest gift in the centre under the tree and the smallest on the outside. Rushing to the tree, the children dropped down in front of the smallest present marked as theirs, waiting for their parents to sit on the floor in front of their own columns of presents.

"The gifts are very little this year," Lucuis noted looking at his line of presents, the smallest being the size of his fist and the largest a shoebox.

"A lot of thought has gone into some of those gifts, LJ," Narcissa stated. "Be thankful."

"Cissa, I am every day."

"Rip in?" Draco asked.

The younger children laughed as Lucius comically raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Rip in."

For the next forty minutes, as the family ripped into each gift on Lucuis' command there was much laughter, thanking and ripping of paper. Reaching the final, largest gifts under the tree each person ripped into their wish gift with relish. Fornax smiled as, in the middle of his huge box, he found a wooden pensive, crafted from the same grey wood as his wand and carved with intricate runes and two stoppered vials filled with swirling silver memories.

Looking to each of his parents, Fornax nodded his head and mouthed thank you before turning to his younger siblings and showing excitement for each of their gifts.

III

January second, the entire family, dressed comfortably, followed by four guards arrived in upmarket wizarding Paris. Lucius and Narcissa fell into their usual public roles of snobby aristocrats while the children took their own roles. Draco walked behind his parents on his own, his hands clasped behind his back as his eyes looked over his surroundings. Ara, walked half a step behind and to the left, her poise equal to that of a princess. Orion and Leo were next in the procession, speaking quietly to each other as they walked. While at the rear, Fornax walked fluidly down the street, his eyes missing nothing as they darted to and fro, as Velori spoke constantly to him as she walked at his side, holding his left hand.

The group shopped, the children and Lucius complying with Narcissa's every direction as requested. Fornax occasionally passed by fellow students from the Academy in Alexandria, and stopped from time to time to hold a brief conversation with one or other.

The family split into two when it became apparent that Draco's wish to visit the broom shop could be curtailed no longer. Lucius took the three blond boys to the Quidditch boutique while Narcissa, Fornax and the girls entered a designer robe shop.

Fornax, who lingered momentarily by the door was surprised when a rather familiar voice entered his ears.

"I am not afraid of robes, Jones," Fornax replied in a tone just as low as two shop assistance fell over themselves to help his mother and sisters. "I am just well acquainted with drama my mother and Ara can cause over robes."

"Ara?" A slight chestnut brown haired girl asked, leaving her book open on the floor and moving to stand next to Fornax.

"The blonde," Fornax said as Velori morphed her black hair to be blonde also. "The older sister."

"The little one is a metamorph?" Jones asked.

"Yes," Fornax replied.

"A family trait if my eyes don't deceive me."

"What makes you think that?"

"You can retract and lengthen your hair at will and on occasion your eyes change colour. I've seen at school," Jones said her blue eyes sparkling. "Metamorphing is an ability of your family, Black, don't deny it. It has been for centuries."

"Just as inventiveness is one of yours, Jones."

"That's just dad's family. Mum comes from a long line of talented artists."

"The Welsh Nichols Family."

Fornax watched as his mother snapped at one of the attendants and felt Jones shift beside him, snatching the attention of all the females at the other end of the room.

"Get my mother," the brunette said simply and one of the attendants dashed off through a door.

Narcissa raised a brow in her son's direction and the teen simply smirked in reply.

"Very well," Narcissa said aloud, gesturing for her daughters to stand behind her.

Jones looked up at the taller boy questioningly and Fornax continued to smirk as he stood just inside the doorway of the store, the two Cougar Guards in the shadows behind him.

"Artemis, what is the meaning of this?" a woman's voice demanded moments before a woman, dressed in a crimson dress and coat appeared in the doorway.

Fornax looked from mother to daughter and smirked.

"Don't say it," Jones hissed.

"Say what?" Fornax asked, pretending to be innocent.

"Say what?" the woman demanded.

"Mother, this is the Lady Malfoy and her daughters," Artemis Jones said, gliding forward and introducing the three females, who all bore striking resemblance to each other in that moment. "Lady Malfoy, Diane Nichols- Jones, designer of haute couture."

"It's a pleasure," Narcissa offered coolly.

The designer returned the pleasantries before looking to Fornax who had seated himself on the lounge.

"That would make you Fornax Black."

Fornax smirked as Artemis' posture stiffened.

"Your mother has had romantic ideas about us," Fornax announced simply, causing the brunette to whip around.

"I asked you not to say that," she hissed.

"Well, the way she just looked me up and down, as if I were a potential suitor for her only daughter, forces me to pose the question what exactly have you told your mother about me, Jones?" Fornax said lounging comfortably as Velori sat herself primly on the seat beside him.

"That you were the second son of the Lord and Lady Malfoy, and a gifted student," the girl said raising her chin defiantly.

Velori turned to face her brother and smirked, causing Fornax to chuckle.

"I thought we were robe shopping," he said looking to the women in the room.

"Of course you are," Diane recovered. "Did you want robes for a specific occasion, Lady Malfoy?"

"No. Just something pretty," Narcissa replied, a half smile on her face. "For the girls and I."

Velori, with her hair back to her natural black tone, slipped off the lounge and followed the group further back into the shop. Artemis took the opportunity to take the vacated place.

"What were you reading, Jones?" Fornax asked looking to the corner where the book still lay.

"A book on warding runes. And you can call me Artemis."

"Well at least I know I don't have to keep up with you in that class, Jones," Fornax remarked causing the other teen to groan.

"I thought you of all people would not make that joke about my family," Artemis said.

"Your father is the richest wizard in America and your elder brothers lead the way in the investigation into adapting Muggle technology to magic as is tradition in your family. Though, I shall apologise for not showing the restraint and making a joke, Artemis," Fornax said sincerely.

"You don't have to rub in the fact that you have tied for dux of our year, every year and that runes was one of the course prizes you won," the girl replied.

"And that you almost won," Fornax added, causing the girl to snort in disbelief.

"Are you going to get some robes too? There is the dance this year," Artemis reminded.

Fornax nodded. "How could I forget? Our beloved school turns six hundred and fifty. Just remind me why we have to attend a ball?"

"It's a good excuse for a party?" Artemis suggested a beautiful smile lighting her face.

"Alright," Fornax said standing. "What robes do you suggest, Miss Jones?"

The other teen laughed before standing and leading the way through the racks to another part of the shop.

III

Fornax stood on the platform nine and three-quarters beside his father as his brother and sister greeted and introduced school friends to their brother and father. With only a few minutes left until eleven o'clock Draco disentangled himself from Pansy Parkinson and stepped to one side with his brother.

"What do you think?" Draco asked in a whisper.

"I think you are fourteen and should not be thinking of taking a bride just yet, Dray," Fornax replied.

"They are all thinking about it. They have been groomed their entire childhoods to try and snag an heir such as myself," Draco replied. "What do you think?"

"I think that you like the only one not showing her eligibility in any way shape or form," Fornax said looking at his brother whose eyes suddenly focused somewhere over his shoulder. "I think you are drawn to the challenge Miss Greengrass presents and I think you are drawn to her presence. I think that if you can manage to sway her, she will make a Lady Malfoy Maman would envy."

"Pansy is a little desperate isn't she," Draco noted as the brothers turned back to the group.

"Those rumours about the family money drying up must be true then," Fornax said clapping Draco on the back as the blond picked up his trunk.

"Enjoy third year," Draco said quietly before heading with his friends to the train.

"Study!" Fornax replied seriously though his brother was out of earshot.

"Goodbye, Fornax," Ara said, letting her brother kiss her forehead formally.

"Have a good term. I'll write once I get back to school."

"You better. And could you send some rosehip bodybutter at your earliest convenience?" Ara asked.

"Of course," Fornax said smiling.

A few minutes passed, and as the train pulled out Lucius placed his hand on Fornax's shoulder to apparate them home.

"Is it Miss Barnes from Ravenclaw?" Lucius asked.

"Miss Greengrass," Fornax replied looking up at his father.

Lucuis made no response, instead he apparated himself and his son home.

III

Fornax arrived back in the courtyard of the Alexandrian International Magical Academy and smiled as the humidity settled against his skin.

"Hurry up, Nax," Noah called. "Dinner is about to begin."

Fornax levitated his trunk over to the doorway his tutor was standing next to and placed his trunk inside, noting that his room was already set up in its usual manner. Quickly changing the entrance code, Fornax and Noah moved up to the Dining Room.

"Thanks for doing my room for me," Fornax said as they approached the doors.

"No drama. I did everyone's rooms. As a goodbye present," Noah admitted.

"It's your last year?" Fornax asked.

"Kate and I are getting married in the summer," Noah confided.

"Congratulations," Fornax said grinning as the pair parted ways.

Winding his way through the tables with the other final students rushing into the hall, Fornax passed by Artemis Jones and dropped a lotus bloom on her plate before presenting Scarlet with a rose bud, as red as her name.

"Have a good holiday?" Toby asked, a grin on his face.

"They were brilliant," Fornax replied. "What about you two?"

The black haired teen laughed as his best friends both began to speak at once.

III

III


	11. Chapter 11

III

Growing Up in Malfoy Manor

III

Eleven

III

The first half of Fornax's third year at the Alexandrian International Magical Academy passed quickly and uneventfully. The summer brought about a short trip to the Swiss Alps to watched his tutors marry and the first week in September heralded the Academy's annual chess competition where Fornax gained a podium position coming second to a blonde fifth year from Estonia.

But soon, the assignments and homework began to pile on leaving, even Fornax working hard to keep up with his studies.

It was the last weekend in October before any of the third years had completed all their work and then it was only two, Fornax and Eden Baker- Lang.

Glad for the rainclouds overhead blocking the sun, Fornax rose and after his run and shower dressed in a pair of blue slate coloured linen pants, his black leather shoes, a white shirt with the cuffs rolled up to his just below his elbows and a panama hat the same colour as his pants. Grabbing a satchel he'd charmed specially for the day Fornax made his way upstairs to breakfast.

Sitting down at his usual table with Scarlet and Toby, Fornax held out his hand and smiled as both his friends handed him lists of items they wanted. Moments later, Eden Baker-Lang joined the trio at the table.

"I've been handed six lists already," the red head said sitting down. "How are we going to do this, Fornax?"

The inky haired boy shrugged. "Hope for the best?" he replied.

"I don't think that will be good enough," Eden replied sighing.

Fornax chuckled as Artemis Jones, flanked by two friends arrived at the table.

"Fornax, would you be able to get, Lola, Judith and I some items when you go to the markets?" the brunette asked.

Fornax smiled and held out his hand.

"We put it all on one list to make it easier," Artemis said handing over the page, filled with two columns of items."

"There's nothing you could cross off this to make my life a little easier?" Fornax asked.

"That is the fifth edition of the list," Artemis replied knotting her fingers between each other, a sign Fornax knew to be one of nervousness. "We cut at least fifty percent of things off the lists."

"Here come the rest," Toby said quietly as third years from across the hall began to drift over as students of other grades began giving lists to the students they knew to be shopping.

"Thanks, Fornax. I really appreciate it," Artemis said before slipping off.

"No worries," Fornax replied to no-one as be began accepting lists and looking over the items on them.

"We need to find a way to sort all this stuff otherwise we will be out until dusk," Eden said mechanically collecting lists.

"Give them here," Scarlet said taking out her wand and pulling a notebook from Tobias' bag.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Watch," Scarlet replied, and the three remaining third years watched on closely.

The South African teen began tapping each of the individual lists with her wand as she whispered spells under her breath before copying them all into Toby's book.

"I've sorted all the lists using keywords. For example lots of the girls are ordering bodybutter. Then in brackets after the keyword is the second key word – usually the flavour they want. Then once all the lists are compiled onto one big list, I can alphabetise it and all the bodybutters will be grouped together," Scarlet explained as Eden looked closely at the growing list in the notebook.

"I see," the red head said. "That's rather ingenious, Scarlet."

"Thank you," the blonde thanked, handing the other teenage girl the notebook with the long list inside.

"Great," Fornax said falsely looking at the giant list.

"Look, you two just shop," Toby said, helping Scarlet to stack all the individual lists Fornax and Eden had been handed. "You shop. Scarlet and I will find a way to distribute everything when you get back."

"Toby," Eden said smiling. "Thank you. If you ask Zoe, Sarah, Benny and Oliver, I'm sure they will be happy to help."

The four looked over to Eden's friends sitting at a nearby table and nodded.

"We better get shopping," Fornax said, taking up the book and a Muggle pen.

Eden stood, quickly retying the woven leather belt around her waist as her flowing ankle length dress swirled around her legs. Throwing a bag over her head she straightened the three-quarter length sleeves on the dress before beginning to follow Fornax.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," the red head said. "Thank you for your help."

"Pleasure," Scarlet replied.

Fornax and Eden, sipping on bottles of juice made their way into the entrance hall to find Danny, Bear and Pip all waiting with a number of other Cougar Guards. Holding out their wrists the teens had their bracelets snapped on before they headed out into the street.

"Scarlet was pleasant this morning," Eden said, making conversation.

"I gave her the book you suggested we read and she's really enjoying it. It's the reason why she'd not coming with us. She was too busy reading to finish her Transfiguration assessment."

"Scarlet liked the Kramer novel?" Eden asked in surprise.

"Apparently," Fornax replied. "Have you heard from Dray?"

"He liked it but not all that much. He gave it to a girl called Daphne Green to read. She enjoyed it apparently. Maybe it was a girl thing because you didn't like it either."

"Daphne Greengrass?" Fornax half asked, half repeated. "It looks like our little book club is getting bigger again."

"That might have been her name, I'm honestly not sure," Eden said browsing through the stores on the edge of the market.

"No. I know it's her name," Fornax replied getting out Toby's notebook. I guess we'd better start shopping."

"I guess," Eden sighed, moving in close and looking at the pages over Fornax's shoulder. "Where to first?"

III

Fornax and Eden arrived back at AIMA just after three as the rain began to pour down. With their clothes already sticking to them they ran across the courtyard through the rain to where Scarlet was waiting with Toby and Eden's friends outside Fornax's dorm room with towels.

"Did you have a productive trip?" Scarlet asked handing the two wet teens soft fluffy towels.

"Rather," Eden replied giggling. "Fornax was asked to marry some poor girl by her mother."

"Eden!" Fornax grumbled obviously knowing everyone was going to find out anyway.

"What?" Eden asked. "The girl was actually quiet pretty, a little bit older than us. But her mother was the scariest thing I have ever seen."

"So some old woman wants you to marry her kid?" Toby asked, clapping Fornax on the shoulder as the other two boys laughed at Fornax's discomfort.

"Well, look at it this way, I can always marry some girl called Susan Bones if worst comes to worst. Apparently Maman thinks she's eligible to marry. That said I don't think that girl would have made it to my mother's lists, let alone a short list," Fornax replied. "I feel she may have had questionable breeding."

"What told you that, Fornax?" Eden asked cheekily. "The colour of her skin or the seven toes on each foot?"

The entire group laughed at Fornax's expense, before the teen retracted his hair into his scalp, turning it brown and making his eyes yellow.

"What about my breeding?" Fornax asked, surprising the five who didn't know of Fornax's ability.

"You're a morpher?" Eden asked in surprise.

"Didn't you know that?" Scarlet asked the other girl. "I thought you would have known that."

"I don't just tell people willy-nilly, Lettie," Fornax replied to his friend. "Plus, Eden knows enough about me without knowing I was a metamorph."

"I thought you just charmed your hair shorter and longer," Zoe said. "A real metamorph. Apparently there is a girl in England who is almost a full morpher."

"That's my cousin," Fornax offered, beginning to empty the enchanted bags he was carrying. "Are we going to sort this stuff and get our money back?"

The group quickly moved into action beginning to sort as they'd spent the day planning as Eden and Fornax produced the items.

"So are you a full metamorph, Nax?" Eden asked quietly as their friends worked together, laughing and joking.

"No."

"No, nowhere near or no, not quite?" Eden asked her blue eyes searching Fornax's grey.

"No, you can't know the answer to that for you own safety," the again, inky haired teen replied.

Eden laughed. "My own safety?" she repeated before realising the seriousness of Fornax's tone. "My own safety?"

"I'll tell you one day. Not today," the teen replied.

"Does Jones know you are a metamorph?" Eden asked suddenly.

"Yes," Fornax answered.

Silence then reigned between the pair until all the sorting was finished.

III

October soon became November and the examination period loomed. Running late to breakfast due to some last minute studying for an in class test Fornax arrived to find the extended group of friends sitting around his table. Eden and Scarlet were discussing something animatedly while Tobias, Daniel and Oliver all ate while reading different sections of Le Monde Magique. Zoe and Sarah sat silently, bleary eyed from a late night.

Slipping into the place between Scarlet and Toby, Fornax pulled breakfast items towards him and began to eat as he shared the sports section of the newspaper with Toby.

"What did you think, Fornax?" Scarlet asked, spinning around in her seat to look at her friend.

"What do I think about what?" Fornax asked, turning his attention to the two on his left.

"The Redson novel," Eden offered.

"The entire thing was a melange of stereotypes in an impossible and impractical setting. To describe the book in a word – cliché," Fornax replied.

"See!" Eden declared.

"No, I obviously do not," Scarlet said. "Draco and Daphne both enjoyed it and gave rave reviews."

"That's because my foolish brother has plans to marry Miss Greengrass, Lettie."

"Well, I have plans to marry well also," Scarlet retorted. "Maybe you should introduce me to Draco. We'll go on a date to the salon or something."

"I'll organise it," Fornax replied blandly, watching one of the fourth year boys a few tables away.

The warning first bell rang and students began to move off to their dorms or off to class.

"Eden," Fornax called in the hustle.

"What is it?" the girl asked shortly.

"At the ball, will you save me a dance or two?" the inky haired teen asked.

"Nax..." Eden whispered, before Fornax cut her off.

"Yes or no, Eden?"

"Of course," the red head replied confusion showing on her pretty face.

"I'll meet you in class."

"Fornax!" Eden called as the other teen allowed himself to be swept off by the tide of students heading for the doors.

III

"I hate the idea of this ball," Toby said moving one of his white pawns as he and Fornax sat on the wall under the arch outside the Canadian teen's room.

Fornax moved his rook.

"What I hate more than the idea of this ball is the girls all getting in a tizz about it. I mean did you see the fuss Sarah, Zoe and Scarlet made after Kurt Williams asked Eden to go with him?" Toby asked moving his queen's knight.

Fornax moved his dark bishop to claim Toby's.

"I mean. They expect me to ask one of them," Toby said moving his queen to protect his king.

Fornax quickly moved one of his pawns.

"Then, if I do I will be expected to dance. I don't dance," Toby said using his king to claim the pawn.

"Then sit at the table all night for all I care," Fornax replied moving his own queen. "Check."

Toby studied the board for a moment before moving his rook with a sigh. "I just mean. Come on. Do you think anyone wants to learn how to dance with me? What thirteen, fourteen year old in his right mind, knows how to dance?"

Fornax moved his queen and let out his breath. "Check mate. Toby, if you are worried about dancing meet me in the sparring hall at seven on Friday."

"What's at seven?" Toby asked.

"You'll see," Fornax replied with a grin.

III

"Okay, gentlemen," the tall French teen called to the group of twelve. "You are 'ere to learn 'ow to dance. Fornax and I 'ave been dancing since we were small children, so, we will be able to dance better zan you at ze ball. But, we hope to make sure zat you will be able to dance adequately enough to please your partners. Fornax."

"Merci, Henri," Fornax replied waving his wand. "Dancing is quiet simple. If you look down at the floor you will see the footsteps marked out with the basic box waltz steps with a dancing spell we will teach you. Now if you all follow the first step with your left foot."

Fornax and Henri spent almost two hours teaching their fellows to dance before they stopped.

"What does it look like?" Toby asked Fornax. "The dancing, I mean. We can learn the steps but what does it look like?"

Fornax and Henri shared a quick glance.

"You are ze woman," the French heir declared. "I am taller. I should be ze man."

"Fine," Fornax sighed holding out his arms and letting Henri take him in a waltz hold.

With a nod from Henri, one of the other teenage boys started the music and soon, Fornax was being led around the floor as the duo showed the others the three dances they'd been shown that evening.

"Well, I for one won't be dancing like that," Toby said nervously when the instructors had stopped dancing, and the other teens chuckled and made sounds of agreement.

"You just have to know enough to keep 'oo ever she is 'appy for ze night," Henri replied. "Be 'ere ze same time next week."

Fornax and Toby big goodnight to the other and walked down to Toby's room.

"Do you think if I asked Scarlet, she would go with me?" Toby asked Fornax. "I wouldn't expect her to hang out with me all night just, sit with us and dance with me a couple of times."

"Ask her," Fornax replied. "It's the only way you are going to know."

"To her face or in a letter?"

"Toby!" Fornax said laughing. "You have to ask your way. If you write her a note, send it late at night so there are no other girls there with her. And make it seem like you suddenly had the idea."

"Right," Toby replied distractedly. "See you in the morning?"

"No. I'm going home for the weekend. My portkey leaves at ten tonight."

"You better get moving then," Toby replied looking at his watch. "Have a good weekend."

"See you," Fornax replied before walking around to his own room.

As he packed his weekend bag with odd items he wanted for his trip home Fornax heard a soft knock on his door.

"Nax, it's me."

"Is everything ok, Lettie?" Fornax asked opening the door to let his friend in.

"Did you ask Toby to ask me to the ball?" the girl asked holding up a note.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you are super smart, or overheard a conversation saying that I didn't want to have an awkward date for the ball. That I'd rather go with one of you," Scarlet said without her usual confidence.

"I assure you," Fornax promised. "He came up with it on his own."

Scarlet let out her breath and smile. "Well, even if he can't dance at least we can talk without awkward silences punctuating the conversation."

Fornax chuckled. "I thought you were home for the weekend."

"My portkey leaves at half ten."

"Then you better go back upstairs and reply to that note before you leave," Fornax suggested.

"Nax," Scarlet said pausing in the doorway. "Thanks for not being a dropkick."

"I do my best," the inky haired teen replied picking his bag up and grabbing his green building block portkey off the shelf. "Have a good weekend, Lettie."

"You too," the girl replied.

III

As Fornax prepared to leave Malfoy Manor to return to school his mother and Velori came over and handed him a clothing bag.

"What is it?" Fornax asked.

"It's a tuxedo and a family cape that used to belong to your father. We thought you could wear it to the celebration ball," Narcissa suggested.

"Perfect," Fornax replied, accepting the bag and kissing first his mother and then his sister on the cheek. "I'll write soon."

"We'll see you at Christmas," Velori whispered.

Fornax stood back and smiled until his portkey activated, taking him back to the Academy.

III

III


	12. Chapter 12

III

Growing Up in Malfoy Manor

III

Twelve

III

The end of the year came quickly and with it the ball to celebrate the six hundred and fiftieth year of the Alexandrian International Magical Academy.

Fornax sat on his bed, with the door and window open, watching as the staff hired for the event began to decorate the courtyard. His trunk lay open and with every wave of his wand and every muttered spell something flew into the piece of luggage folding itself as it soared through the air. As the edge of the sun kissed the horizon, Fornax finished packing everything but the few items he'd require the following morning to go home and to dress for the ball.

Heading to bathrooms, Fornax walked into a room filled with steam and the smell of after shave.

"Easy boys," Fornax laughed at the two teens standing before mirrors in the bathroom.

"Whatever," Jack replied. "This is going to be the best way, ever to finish school. On my last night there is a party until dawn, when we take the first portkeys home and, you know, I am going to miss you boys."

"Don't go getting all mushy on us now," Luke called from the occupied shower stall as the first year gathered his belongings and left. "It's not very manly."

"Apparently, being sensitive is the new way of getting girls," Jack retorted. "You should try it."

"No thanks," Luke replied.

"Maybe you should also go easy on the aftershave," Fornax suggested turning on his shower. "You didn't need to bathe in it."

"I didn't..." Jack began before stopping himself, causing both Luke and Fornax to laugh.

"I'm going back to my room," the eldest teen announced.

"You might want to go easy on the sensitivity too," Luke called after him.

As Jack made an unidentifiable sound, Fornax turned off his shower.

"I am going to miss him, and Noah and Kate too," Luke announced. "It's just us left, Nax. You, me, Luda and Scarlet. We are the old guard."

With his towel wrapped around his waist Fornax stepped out of the shower and in front of the mirror.

"We'll drink to that later."

"We'll?" Luke asked.

"If I am the one with the twenty five year old bottle of whiskey ready to crack open to say goodbye to Noah and Jack then I get at least one drink," Fornax replied.

"Where did you get a bottle like that?" Luke asked in amazement.

"I'm rich," Fornax shrugged. "And it's the only time you idiots are ever going to be a get a drink that good, so, do not question me."

"Right," Luke grinned and grabbed his bag. "See you at the shindig."

Fornax nodded, spending a few minutes in front of the mirror shortening his hair before he too left for his dorm. Back in his room, he dressed quickly into the tuxedo and attached the cape correctly before heading out the door. Walking down the corridor, Fornax stopped under the first archway onto the quad and smiled in amazement.

Old style Egyptian lamps made from animal fat sat in each of the upstairs archways and those downstairs that had the wall across them. White gauze had been manipulated magically to create a huge tent that still showed the stars but kept the insects away. Tables surrounded three edges of the courtyard and a stage stood at the far end with the centre having been made into a dance floor.

"I can't believe you are here alone," Scarlet told Fornax, running her hands across the planes of his shoulders from behind. "Even from the back you look gorgeous."

Fornax turned to see his blonde friend in a ball gown with a square neckline in the same bright blue as her eyes.

"Toby is going to be blown away," Fornax said kissing his friend on each temple as was the correct way of greeting at such a function.

"So, I'm a sister or friend," Scarlet asked referring to the welcome she'd just received.

"Always," Fornax smiled.

"Good," Scarlet replied. "Because I don't know what I would do without you, and as gorgeous as you are, it's not my cup of tea."

"Save me a dance," Fornax called as his friend went off in the direction of Toby's room.

"If you save us seats at your table," she replied.

Straightening his jacket, Fornax turned back to the filling tables. Stepping into the courtyard he felt the eyes on him and doing his best to ignore the whispers, he found an empty table and sat down.

III

Fornax, Scarlet and Toby, with Luke and his date Edwina, Luda and her friends Millie and Clare talked constantly during their four course meal and listened patiently while the Headmaster Golding and the Deputy Headmaster Azarian made their speeches along with various alumni. Finally, the band started.

"Will you come dance with me, Scarlet?" Toby asked moments after Luke steered Edwina to the floor.

"You don't dance," Scarlet remarked, and Fornax cleared his throat. "You can actually dance, Tobes?"

"Yes, I can dance a little, Scarlet," Toby said looking between Fornax and their friend.

"Nax taught you, didn't he?" Scarlet declared.

"Me and others who didn't want to make fools of themselves," Toby admitted.

"You'd never make a fool of yourself," Scarlet replied a cheeky smile on her face.

"Shut up," Toby said taking the South African girl's hand. "There's no need to be sarcastic."

Fornax turned to the three teens still sitting at the table. "Ladies, if you wish to dance, the next three slots on my dance card are free," he offered holding out his hand to the nearest, Millie.

"I heard about your little dance class," Millie said accepting Fornax's hand. "Henri told me what he was doing and that night after class he told me that you made an excellent partner and allowed him to lead."

"I learnt to dance from my mother with my older brother. It was less crushing to my ego if I was the girl rather than if he was. All it means though is I know exactly how to hold each and every lady so she doesn't feel like she's going to fall," Fornax replied. "Do you dance?"

"My sister is a dance instructor," Millie replied.

"So, we can go fast like this," Fornax said cheekily, whisking the laughing Millie around the floor.

III

Five dances later, with five different girls, including Luda, both her friends and Scarlet, Fornax dropped down in his seat at the table and snatched up his glass and the pitcher of water.

"This band is excellent!" Fornax announced. "I'm going to insist that they play at Draco's Ball if Maman can get them. He'd love them."

"Who's Draco?" Clare asked.

"One of his brothers," Luda answered. "They're all named after constellations."

Fornax waggled his finger negatively as he finished his mouthful of water. "Most of us are named after constellations."

"Really?" Clare asked.

"Yes, and our middle names are all the names of Roman Emperors, or in the case of the girls, Empresses," Fornax explained.

"Who doesn't have a name that is a constellation?" Luda demanded.

"Guess," Fornax challenged.

Luda muttered to herself for a moment before Luke sighed and spoke up.

"Velori, the little one. Her name is a star," the teen said.

"How did you know that?" Luda asked.

"I looked it up one day after Fornax told me some story about all of them and I couldn't place constellations named Ara or Velori, or Fornax for that matter," Luke explained.

"So how many siblings to you have?" Millie asked.

"He has five," Luda offered. "Draco, Fornax, Ara, Orion, Leo and Velori. And every second child took his mother's surname, which is Black."

"And the others have what surname?" Clare asked.

"Malfoy," Fornax replied quietly as the other teen blanched a little. "I know."

"You're like obscenely rich," Clare gasped. "And by obscenely I meant filthy."

"You're loaded?" Luke asked.

"You didn't know he was loaded?" Luda asked Luke.

"No."

"Exactly how obscene is filthy rich?" Millie asked.

"My siblings and I could marry, have three children each, not work a day in our lives and our grandchildren would still be pretty rich," Fornax said uncomfortably.

"And Jack, Luke and I are all here on a scholarship," Luda noted.

"Yeah. I knew that," Fornax remarked.

"How?" Luke asked.

"My father pays for your scholarships because I asked him to after first year. You all took care of Scarlet and I and I wanted to find a way to repay you," Fornax said. "If making sure you all got the best education was it and that you didn't have to worry about money then that was it."

"You're a sly little thing," Luke said ruffling Foranx's hair. "That's how those three scholarships became available and my sister got in to come here on scholarship too."

Fornax nodded.

"You're punishment in to dance the next song with me," Luda said dragging the younger teen onto the dance floor.

"I'm cringing," Fornax replied dramatically, causing everyone at the table to laugh.

III

Later, Fornax was dancing with Scarlet.

"Luke told me your dad payed for Jack, Luke and Luda's scholarships."

"He did," Fornax nodded.

"Can I take a guess as to why?" Scarlet asked, her eyes sparkling.

"I think you will anyway."

"Jack is a metamorph who plans on researching the ability and seeing if there is a clear link between level of power and the ability or whether it is inherited. Now, you dad obviously wants to know a bit more about it considering his wife and you have the ability. So that's why he wants Jack as a long term ally."

"Jack is my ally but my father is willing to buy his research," Fornax confirmed. "Next."

"Luke is so gifted at duelling that one has to wonder whether or not he goes professional. That and you and I know he is also gifted at making up his own spells. Luda has a mind that just gets things. And I'm willing to guess that your father might find her a place as a political apprentice and then hire her as an advisor for your families companies."

"You're pretty close to the truth," Fornax said nodding.

"What about me?" Scarlet asked.

"He wants someone to work with Maman on something. I think it is something to do with healing potions and using Muggle ideas to help the wizarding community."

"Toby?"

"I think Toby has one of the highest IQs in the school. I, more than Dad, want him in a think and conceptualisation tank with a bunch of other people. Imagine the stuff he could create."

"It would change the world. You are going to keep studying runes and arithmacy for warding and curse breaking?"

"I surely am," Fornax replied.

"What about Jones?" Scarlet asked.

"Is she coming over?" Fornax inquired not wanting to look back over his shoulder and Scarlet nodded affirmatively. "Her brothers are technomagic geniuses and her mother is a world class designer. My guess is she will be a designer too and we all need clothes from time to time."

"Mention I like the pewter heels with the rhinestone buckle from her mother's new collection," Scarlet said relinquishing her hold on Fornax.

"In what size?"

"A thirty seven."

"If that's even a normal shoe size!" Fornax called before taking Artemis in his arms and directing her across the hall.

"What were you discussing with Scarlet?" the brunette eventually asked.

"Shoe size. She asked me to mention that she likes the pewter heels with the rhinestone buckle from your mother's new collection," Fornax replied.

"It's a nice shoe."

"It was a trick," Fornax replied smiling. "The shoe she's been gushing over is a dark, dark brown ankle boot with buttons up the side. Do you think you could arrange for a pair of each to be sent to me at home in a size..."

"Thirty-seven," Jones interrupted. "I'll put the request in the moment I get home."

"Shall I give you a list then because there are a couple of other things I need too?" Fornax asked smiling.

"Send me an owl and I will have it all to you by the morning of the twentieth," she replied, with a smile.

"Father and I will come and pick it all up," Fornax replied. "We're hunting down a broom for Draco's collection."

The girl nodded and they danced in silence for a few moments.

"Are you enjoying the ball?"

"I'm a fourteen year old guy dressed in a tux and dancing. Do you think I am enjoying the ball?"

"Secretly you are," Artemis speculated. "You don't mind doing all this. You just hate the girls flinging themselves at you."

"They're just after my inheritance," Fornax replied. "There is nothing attractive about a gold digger."

"Yes," Artemis replied. "My brother Quinley will be here to pick me up soon to take me home, I should begin to say goodbye to everyone. Have a lovely Christmas, won't you, Fornax."

"You too," Fornax replied. "So, would you like your Christmas present now or later?"

"Now!" the girl replied her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Very well," Fornax replied before producing a tiny thin box from his pocket.

"Please," the girl whispered.

Fornax smirked before he pressed his lips up against Artemis' for a few seconds and slipped the box into her hands.

"Artemis, next year, look to a young man called Henri. He's French obviously but I think you will find him far more dashing and far more eligible than myself."

"You kissed me," the girl replied in confusion. "Why did you kiss me?"

"So, I could say that I kissed the girl I had my first crush on."

"You liked me?"

"Back in first year."

"I liked you too," Artemis replied shyly. "But I don't think it was meant to be. You're too... you."

"Have a chat to Henri," Fornax whispered. "Have a good holiday, Artemis."

"What's in the box?" she asked stepping away and shaking her tiny gift.

"A folded invitation to join our secret book club," Fornax replied. "And a list of the books for the start of next year. And a gift certificate to the bookstore near your mother's boutique."

Artemis laughed, stepped forward again and stood on her toes to kiss Fornax on the cheek.

"You are something, you know. I hear the girls talk about how lucky Scarlet is to be your friend, and to some extent Eden, but you are something special, Fornax Black. Something amazing."

"Don't tell all your friends," Fornax replied as another of his female classmates approached for a dance.

"I won't," Artemis laughed disappearing into the crowd.

III

Fornax was dozing in a chair when Jack, Luke and Noah approached from behind.

"What do you want?" Fornax asked.

"You mentioned a bottle of whiskey, and I may or may not have mentioned it to the others who may or may not drink it with us and may or may not remember the experience in the morning," Luke explained.

"Ah huh," Fornax replied, smirking, his eyes still closed.

"Fornax, it's almost three, we can slip off and have a drink now and come back and no one will notice because everyone is still here," Jack whispered. "Leave it an hour and people will notice."

"Kate will notice," Noah replied.

Fornax opened his eyes just as Luke sneezed a sneeze that sounded remarkably like the word 'whipped'. Noah ignored it and looked at Fornax.

"Is it really twenty-five years old?"

"Yes," Fornax replied standing.

"Meet you in your room in three minutes," Jack replied sticking his hands in his pockets and wandering off.

"I'll go grab some glasses," Noah added moving in a different direction.

Fornax looked at Luke and smiled. "You a drinker?"

"I've had a couple of beers."

"Get ready to go to bed then, boyo," Fornax snickered.

"Just because you could afford to drink yourself stupid," Luke replied plopping down in the spare chair.

"You'll be able to one day too."

"You think I'll be rich?"

"I know it," Fornax replied.

"Let's walk," Luke suggested seeing the other two waiting by Fornax's dorm.

The two wound their way through the crowd and eventually arrived in Fornax's dorm. The youngest male let his friends into his room and produced the bottle of whiskey.

"We'll drink one nip each now," Fornax said. "To bit good luck to the old crowd as we break apart. The next drink will be in a few years, when I become Lord Black and the party that involves so understand you all have two years to make a name for yourselves so you can chat to everyone at that party."

"Check!" Noah said picking up his glass.

"Check!" the other two teens added.

"Sip it," Fornax warned with a smirk as the four chinked their glasses together.

The four spent the next few minutes sipping the drink chatting about their favourite memories of the past few years.

"Thanks, Fornax," Jack said wandering to the door. "I'll be sure to write."

"I'll be glad to hear from you."

"I better go find my wife before she gets suspicious," Noah added.

"And I better do the same for Eddie," Luke said standing quickly. "Wow! This is going to be a fun night now."

"You'll find you are a better dancer now," Fornax told his friend as he disappeared out the door.

Packing the bottle and the last few items left in his room, Fornax's head snapped up at a quiet knock on his door.

"Do I get my dances now?" Eden asked.

"Where's Kurt?"

"He's gone to bed. Couldn't handle it apparently," the red head replied.

"Then, my lovely, you certainly may have those dances," Fornax replied pressing Eden's offered hand to his lips before tucking it under his arm.

"You're so full of it," the girl laughed allowing Fornax to lead her to the dance floor.

"I know."

"I bet you I am the only one to tell you that," Eden replied.

"You, Scarlet and I presume Liv once she'd old enough," Fornax answered.

"Well, there are plenty of others to stroke your ego. I'll keep it in check for you then."

"And I'll be here when you need me," Fornax said quietly.

Eden just looked at her friend before pulling him closer as the song turned slow.

III

At seven- thirty, Fornax looked to the horizon and the rising sun as he held onto his portkey in the middle of circle twelve. Looking over to where Toby was sleeping on one of the walls with his head in Scarlet's lap Fornax smiled. His blonde friend noticed and returned the gesture adding a little wave. Nodding his head, Fornax felt the hooking sensation and he promptly disappeared from Egypt.

III

III


	13. Chapter 13

III

Growing Up in Malfoy Manor

III

Thirteen

III

On the eve of his brother's fifteenth birthday, Narcissa Malfoy knocked on her second son's bedroom door.

"Enter!" Fornax called and the blonde woman pushed on the handle and slipped into the outer room.

"Where are you, Fornax, darling?" Narcissa asked.

"I'll be there in a minute," the inky haired teen replied.

Sitting on the comfortable modern emerald green lounge Narcissa waited.

"What can I help you with, Maman?" Fornax asked appearing barefoot in his bedroom doorway wearing a pair of worn jeans and a charcoal cashmere jumper.

"You and I are sneaking out for a little bit," Narcissa replied. "The family has organised something, well, it was mainly Sirius, but you need to come and see."

Using his wand to summon shoes Fornax slipped them on his feet and gestured to his mother he was ready to leave.

Narcissa smiled and led the way down back passages to an apparition area.

"Hold on," Narcissa warned and she heard her son groan softly in reply.

They reappeared in the shadows of two ancient trees in the park opposite Twelve Grimauld Place.

"I haven't been here since Sirius escaped. Since before Pettigrew died," Fornax explained.

"Well, there have been a few changes. Sirius was groomed for many years to take over the family and he had some grand plans which he shared with Andromeda and I, and together we have adapted to create the new House of Black," Narcissa said quickly. "We just wanted to have something ready for you when you turned fifteen and then sixteen."

"Maman," Fornax replied. "Let us go and see what you have created.

Crossing the road and passing through the fidelus charm Fornax found that the exterior of the house had been restored to be the most elegant it had ever been. Pushing open the large black door Fornax stood at the top of the eight stairs and looked down upon the new Entrance Hall.

Two meters in from each stone wall were stone arches. In niches behind the arches white flames burnt to light the long room. Down the centre of the room was garden bed filled with a low, carpet like shrub with dainty white flowers and in the very centre of the mini garden, and the room was a splashing fountain.

In the wall at the far end of the room were three doors, two smaller ones flanking a great pair of double doors that stood open.

Narcissa prodded Fornax gently in the back and they started walking the length of the room.

"We virtually gutted the house keeping only the heirlooms and priceless items to rebuild an impressive home for our family," Narcissa explained. "The smaller door on the left leads to your private residence, a country house near Malfoy Manor and the one on the right can be attached to another destination at a later point."

Fornax smiled and walked through the double doors to find only one door and a staircase leading up. Pushing open the door he discovered a modern kitchen and two house elves working at the stove.

"Fornax," Narcissa called leading the way up the stairs, to have her son follow quickly. "I'll tell you where everything is and you can come back and look at everything later, darling. Over the kitchen is the dining room and that long room on the right is the sitting room. Then there is a guest bathroom and a parlour. Sirius' office is the next room and at the end of the corridor will be your office."

Fornax smiled to his mother and led the way upstairs to the third floor.

"Up here there is a private bedroom for your use, Sirius's suite and one other spare bedroom. On the fourth floor there are four more bedrooms for family members and guests to stay in."

"Where is Sirius?" Fornax asked. "I should thank him."

"Your thanks are accepted," a gravelly voice said from behind them. "But they are not required. It was a pleasure to do something for the family."

"Sirius," Fornax said turning around. "Look at you."

The man barked a laugh before holding out his hands and spinning around.

"What do you think?"

"You look like a different man," Fornax replied honestly. "No tattoos and short hair and a smile on your face certainly help. As do the new clothes."

"What about the colour of the beard and the hair?" Sirius asked.

"How did you do it?" Fornax asked looking between the two adults.

"It was an old spell we modified. Wizards and witches used a spell to make themselves look younger in certain areas, their face, their hands etcetera. I with help from Sirius reversed it and charmed his hair to permanently look older," Narcissa explained. "His hair is what it would be when he is eighty-five and we used a potion to make it stay that way until he turns eighty-five and the natural ageing process can start again."

"You look regal with the steel grey coloured hair," Fornax declared. "I hope I age half as well as you."

"You should," Sirius and Narcissa remarked at the same time before smiling at each other.

"Come on, Fornax," Sirius said. "I'll show you a few things up here before we go down to my office. There are a few things you have to read before your fifteenth birthday and they are downstairs."

"Sure," Fornax said agreeably. "When do I get to see my manor?"

"Not until you are twenty-one," Narcissa replied firmly. "Go. Go! Look at your house."

Fornax kissed his mother on the cheek before following Sirius to the other end of the floor.

III

The following night, Draco slipped into his brother's room.

"Fornax?"

"Yeah?" the inky haired teen replied sleepily, sitting up in bed.

"Were you asleep already?" Draco asked levitating a chair over to the edge of the bed and sitting in it after it landed gently on the floor.

"Drifting off," Fornax replied, yawning.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because I think Daphne Greengrass is the wrong girl for me," Draco replied cautiously to his brother's question.

"Why?"

"Because she has none of her little sister's vibrancy."

Fornax raised his eyebrows and looked at his brother. "How much younger?"

"Two years."

"Dray, are you telling me that you have decided to marry a twelve year old?" Fornax asked, a smirk forming on his handsome face.

"Thirteen."

"And you were formally intending on marrying her sister?"

"Fornax!" Draco shouted frustratedly. "Every pureblooded girl in that school and dozens of others all want me for my money and title. I like Daphne because she was the only one not throwing herself at me, vying for attention. In the past year, we've become friends..."

"But?"

"I feel for her as I would Ara or Liv. I suppose I could love her romantically in time, and being married to her wouldn't be so bad..."

"But?" Foranx asked again.

"Her sister's hair is this gorgeous ash blonde that in different light has a slightly different tinge to it. And her eyes are the so blue they are black. I guess my question is, since you've always had female friends, Baker-Lang, Van Damme and Jones and others, and I have Crabbe and Goyle as unwanted bodyguards because they are too thick to be friends," Draco huffed. "My question is, what can I do to keep Daph as a friend but have a potential wife in her sister?"

"Do you know what she was doing by not throwing herself at you?" Fornax asked before answering his own question. "She was getting your attention. Then she got to know you, reading books with the bookclub and the rest. Now you have to distract her. Find another pretty girl that looks a little like Greengrass and her sister or rather one who has a similar personality to crush on. Pretend the girl Greengrass doesn't exist until she's old enough to go to a formal ball. If Daphne is astute enough to be your friend she'll notice and suss things out for you. Or groom her sister appropriately."

"I don't want Asteria to be groomed. I want her to like me for me!" Draco declared.

"Then don't be your usual stuck up self around her," Fornax retorted. "Let her catch you being human as opposed to being the Malfoy heir and then give her a present under the guise of keeping quiet."

"And that's going to be so simple and easy!" Draco retorted sarcastically.

"You asked my advice. I gave it. Get out!" Fornax replied playfully.

"Touchy," Draco said grinning before he reached over and mussed his brother's hair.

"Idiot!" Fornax sighed throwing back the covers. "I'm not going to sleep now. Want to play a game of chess?"

"Want to try and break the wards on Father's stash in the Grey Study?"

Fornax grinned and wandlessly summoned his wand from where it lay a few feet away before pulling on shoes and a jumper.

"He isn't going to expect that tonight," Fornax grinned. "Let's go!"

"Go through the north wing narrow corridor behind the cellist portrait," Draco whispered while they were in the hall.

"Why?"

"Because I found a short cut down that leads down close to the kitchens. Once there we can take the stone doorway path."

"No we can't," Fornax disagreed. "Father trapped that one after our last attempt and I haven't worked out how to disable the ward yet."

"We could go through the tunnel," Draco suggested.

"Or we could walk straight in with a simple spell. I learnt how to disable those wards last semester."

The blonde teen smirked and the inky haired one mirrored his expression. Soon both were slipping through the corridors of their childhood home.

III

Fornax arrived in the familiar courtyard of the Alexandrian International Magic Academy to find to new faces waiting for him just beyond his portkey arrival point.

"Good morning," Fornax greeted. "You must be Dmitri and Benita."

"Fornax, it's a pleasure to meet you finally," Benita said holing out her hand to shake Fornax's. "Kate and Noah have told us so much about you."

"Foranx," Dmitri said shaking Fornax's hand also. "Can we give you a hand to your room?"

The teen shook his head. "I can manage. Though you are more than welcome to join me. I assume the next student won't be here for a few hours."

"Scarlet will be here at lunchtime," Bonita explained her curly black hair bobbing as she walked.

"She'll be early this year," Fornax noted.

"Scarlet is the blonde, no?" Dmitri asked.

"In every meaning of the word," Fornax replied smirking. "Let me warn you, Dmitri, you'll be in trouble from the word go."

"Why?" Bonita asked as the tutors exchanged a glance.

"Lettie loves the Russian accent."

"Why will I be in trouble though?" the icy blue eyed man asked.

"You'll find yourself giving in before the end of the week. I promise," Fornax replied opening his dorm room door. "Are we allowed to paint?" he asked his tutors.

"I don't see why not," Benita replied. "Why?"

"This is the West block which gets the worst of the sun. My room is dark red. The darker the colour the more heat that is absorbed. If I paint it a lighter colour it will, in theory be cooler," Fornax explained. "I have permission?"

"Yes," Dmitri and Benita said together.

"Wonderful," Fornax said pulling out his wand and opening his trunk to pull out a tin of paint.

With a wave of his wand icy-mint green paint covered the walls and the ceiling. Continuing with his wand work Fornax began to construct his room. As usual the bed was over a metre off the ground with an assortment of drawers and cupboards underneath for his belongings. Instead of having the storage boxes around three sides of his bed, Fornax reduced them to being on the far wall only. Levitating the mattress to be on the bed, Fornax enlarged the item before drawing tiny runes in the corners of everything he had created so far.

"What is the purpose of your runes?" Dmitri asked still standing with Benita in the doorway.

"They are glyphs I formulated to keep the spellwork in place so my bed doesn't vanish in the middle of the night. It should all last until July or August but I will renew the wards before then," Fornax explained.

"That's complicated spellwork!" Benita exclaimed.

"Where did you go to school, Benita?" Fornax asked.

"Australis Doctrina. It's a Pacific School and the only one that still allowed me to surf outside Hawaii," the woman replied.

"I heard the Hawaiian school isn't that great."

"Hence the reason I went to Australis," Benita announced.

"I don't mean to sound rude or conceited but we are the geniuses of the wizarding world, right here in one place," Fornax replied to his male tutor. "If we weren't experimenting with magic and trying complicated spellwork, that's when you know something is seriously wrong."

Dmitri chuckled and Benita did best to conceal her confused expression.

"Did you go here?" Fornax asked his other tutor.

"No. But I was offered a place," Dmitri replied. "My youngest brother was fortunate enough to receive a scholarship while all of my other siblings and I helped to pay for his other fees."

"You understand what I mean?" Fornax asked.

"Yes," the dark haired man replied. "Completely."

Fornax conjured himself a glass of water and drank deeply before he turned to begin modifying the rest of the furniture to be as space saving as before. With a few final spells, Fornax turned the wood of his furniture and ash colour before flopping down on his bed and using his wand to tie back the mosquito nets.

"Done," the teen sighed. "With an hour to spare,"

Dmitri looked at his watch.

"Well done. You should rest a little before we eat. And be sure to say something to the new boy, Steven."

"Of course," Fornax replied waving to his tutors as they left before promptly waving his wand to unpack his trunk.

Dozing, Fornax started at a banging on his door. Sitting up he noticed Scarlet on the other side. Laughing the teen let his friend inside.

"Oh, how I have missed you, Nax," Scarlet cried dramatically. "My dull-witted brothers are terrible companions compared to you and Tobais. I don't think I can do another winter break, or summer break for that matter without seeing your handsome face."

Fornax laughed outright as the young woman draped herself gracefully across his bed and his abdomen.

"Then I shall do my best to see to it that it happens," Fornax replied. "Let me look at you."

Scarlet sat up and looked at her friend.

"I'm going to say it," Fornax said deciding. "Your breasts are defiantly bigger."

Scarlet scowled and drew her knees up to her chest.

"For Merlin's sake," she huffed. "I never thought you would be one to say that."

"Well. It's the truth," Fornax replied. "I'm going to have to beat the boys away from you."

"They can ogle from a distance," Scarlet declared. "And if we are telling truths, the muscles are hot, the height, even hotter and, you hunk o' spunk, your voice is decidedly sexy now it's breaking."

"Oh Merlin," Fornax said pretending to swoon.

"I'll have to beat them away with a stick," Scarlet replied laughing as she scrambled off the bed. "I'm going to go set up my room. Do you want to help?"

"I'd be happy to transfigure and rune your room for you," Fornax replied knowing Scarlet's question was just disguised as such.

"You are a treasure. Does anyone tell you that?" the South African witch asked.

"Many people. Everyday," Fornax replied cockily as they left his room.

III

III


	14. Chapter 14

III

Growing Up in Malfoy Manor

III

Fourteen

III

Fornax in his usual shopping garb leant casually against the wall outside the breakfast hall waiting for Eden Baker-Lang to appear. Seeing the other fourth year walk down the stairs Fornax moved fluidly across the hall and took her by the elbow, steering her to another corner.

"What is it?" Eden asked confusedly.

"Scarlet and Toby are collecting the lists. But I need you to go back to your room and change," Fornax told his friend.

"You have a bad feeling too?" Eden asked, her eyes widening in understanding. "I had a dream last night you were hurt at the markets today. And there's a tingle between my shoulders."

Fornax unconsciously reached up and rubbed Eden's spine between her shoulder blades.

"It's not me I am worried about," Fornax admitted. "You should go and change into something far more practical, in case we have to run."

The girl rubbed her hands over her flowing dress and nodded her head. Tilting her chin up to Fornax Eden looked him in the eyes.

"Don't worry," the young man said quietly. "Danny will be with us. Go and change."

Eden nodded before spinning on her heel and returning upstairs. Fornax wound his way through the corridors back to his own room. Pulling off the cotton pants he was wearing, the teen grabbed a pair of comfortable khaki cords and pulled them on before changing his loafers for dark brown lace up boots. Slipping a knife and his real wand inside his left boot, Fornax grabbed a leather jerkin he'd taken from one of the many old trunks of clothes at home in the manor and pulled it on over his shirt. Adding a variety of items to the hidden inside pockets, the teen then pulled his fake wand and slipped it into the holster on his right arm.

Leaving his dorm room, Fornax moved back to the dining room and met Eden, who had changed into a pair of worn blue jeans and boots and a green woollen vest over a long sleeved blouse. Scooping up the list he smiled to his friends and left the hall with his companion.

"Is this okay?" Eden asked as they made their way down to the entrance hall.

"It's fine," Fornax replied quietly. "We are in and out quickly, alright?"

Eden nodded silently at his side.

Stepping out of the school, the first person Fornax saw was Pip.

"Where's Danny," Fornax asked, letting the Cougar Guard slip the bands over their wrists.

"He's has had this weekend off for months. His sister is having her baby today."

"That's right," Fornax replied, pushing the band up to his elbow and covering it with his shirt.

Eden moved to copy and Fornax stopped her. "I want them to know you are protected."

Walking the kilometre to the markets, Fornax was constantly on his guard observing everything.

"It's still there," Eden said, referring to her foreboding feeling. "And it's getting worse."

Fornax reached up to scratch his friends back again as they passed through the edge of the markets. After a minute, he used the hand to grab Eden by the neck to stop her moving.

"I saw something," he whispered looking around.

"Pardon," Eden asked.

"I saw something," Fornax repeated, more to himself.

Suddenly, the protective cuffs the duo was wearing went icy cold. Using the hand that was still on Eden's neck Fornax pushed her head down so they were level with the market stall tables.

"Run!" he hissed.

Eden squeaked in alarm but complied, allowing Fornax to steer her through the crowded alleyways. After ten minutes of running they were in the familiar area near the centre of the markets. Ducking between two tents, Fornax held the other teen close as he pulled up his sleeve and used a knife from one of his many pockets to cut one of the straps of his woven band.

"What did you see?" Eden asked her head swivelling in all directions.

"I don't know," replied Fornax still trying to break the band with his teeth.

"Fornax!"

"I don't know!" the teen replied.

"Why did the bands go cold then?" Eden asked beginning to panic.

"Pip is dead. Cougar bands only go cold when the guard is dead."

Eden blanched.

"Why?"

"Because someone is after one of us," Fornax answered finally breaking the leather. "We have to get back to school."

Reaching up to put his hand on the back of Eden's neck again, Fornax felt the girl tremble. Pulling her into his side for a moment he pressed his lips to her temple before pushing her along in front of him.

"Pray to whomever it is you pray to that they don't start firing spells," Fornax whispered as they dashed across an open area and between more tents.

Eden didn't speak but let Fornax guide her through the bazaar.

They were half way back to the edge of the markets when a blue spell whipped by them and crashed into a store making it explode.

Pushing Eden's head down lower than his own, Fornax pushed her forward and into a run.

As more spells were thrown in their direction, the stores around them began disappearing as emergency portkeys were activated leaving the two students out in the open.

"Fornax!" Eden screamed as they were hit with debris from another exploding store.

"Run!" the inky haired teen yelled, allowing the girl to straighten as she ran for the cover that kept vanishing.

They ran for a few seconds before Fornax slammed into the back of his friend and noticed a man hooded in a blood red cloak moving forward toward them menacingly. Spinning around, Fornax notice that similarly clothed assailants were coming towards him and Eden from every direction.

Grabbing Eden and pulling her in close doing his best to shield the other teen with his body before allowing his right hand to grab his fake wand from where he'd moved it to his right pocket.

"Sorry," Fornax whispered before a moment of pain over took his body and then a second spell slammed into his back as he stepped into its path to prevent it hitting his friend. The inky haired teen winced as he sailed into the void of unconsciousness, Eden's scream ringing in his ears.

III

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry fifteen year old Draco Malfoy startled Slytherin House after awaking in a chair by the fire with a strangled scream.

"Draco?" Daphne Greengrass asked, moving slowly to the Malfoy heir's side.

"Dobby!" Draco roared, calling the house elf to his side.

"Young Master Malfoy?"

"Find my mother. Tell her something has happened and that she must contact Bear immediately. No!" Draco said. "Contact Bear immediately. Tell him to get to Alexandria on the double and to report back as soon as possible."

"Draco?" Ara asked hesitantly.

"Something happened to Fornax," Draco said running his hands over his hair.

"How would you know something like that?" a small voice asked.

"I just do!" Draco snapped at the tiny girl. "I just know that my brother is..."

In a gesture that shocked Slytherin, Ara Malfoy approached her brother and wrapped her arms around his middle. After a moment the older boy returned the comforting gesture. They stood there for a few minutes until their Head of House appeared in the doorway.

"Mister and Miss Malfoy, would you come with me?" Snape asked, his pallor the same colour as chalk.

"Just tell us," Draco instructed, with a lazy wave of his hand.

"Your mother just got news. Your brother, Fornax has been kidnapped."

Ara shrieked before turning into Draco to hide her tears. Daphne Greengrass let the siblings comfort each other a moment before she gentle pulled the younger girl into her own embrace.

"Thank you, Professor Snape, for the message. Would I be able to use your floo to speak with my parents? I wish to see how they are handling the news."

"Of course," Snape replied, as a shiver crawled up his spine upon seeing Draco Malfoy behave like the heir he was, with far more grace that his father ever managed.

III

Scarlet and Toby stood in the lobby of AIMA clutching each other's hands. Scarlet stared at the door as students, tutors and professors fled in and out. The entire school had heard the explosions coming from the markets and as fewer and fewer students dribbled in both teens' knuckles turned white.

When a number of men and women formed a guard line outside the school doors, obviously Cougar Guards from the way they moved with feline finesse and the number of weapons that hung from their bodies, Scarlet fainted dead away in Toby's arms.

Toby watched as the doors to the school were locked without his male best friend passing through them. Slowly, he sunk to the floor, all the while cradling the South African witch in his embrace. As his own tutors and Benita and Dmitri came forward Scarlet regained her senses.

Her eyes asked the only question and sadly he shook his head.

"Lettie?" Dmitri asked. "How about we take you back to your room?"

"No!" the young woman managed. "I'm not leaving Tobais. We need each other."

"Don't be silly," Toby's female tutor declared.

"We're staying together, please, Dmitri," Scarlet begged, big tears rolling down her cheeks. "In Nax's room."

"Alright," Dmitri agreed, hugging Benita to his side as the woman cried softly. "We'll stay in Fornax's room. Come now. You need something sweet to drink to help cope with the shock."

Toby watched as Dmitiri helped Scarlet up off the floor but before she could be led away she wrapped her hand around his wrist and looked at him.

"We should write a note to Draco and Lady Malfoy."

Toby only nodded, his entire body numb.

III

Eden kicked and screamed as one of the men in the red robes pried her fingers from around the unconscious Fornax's wrist.

She was scared. The men were strong. And they had used a long distance portkeys to take herself and Fornax somewhere hot and humid. Her wand was gone. Her logic was impared. All she knew was that she had to fight, for herself and Fornax, to get them both home.

Biting down on the arm of a captor she never saw the stunner coming.

Unwillingly, Eden let go of Fornax's arm and both were dragged off in separate directions.

III

III


	15. Chapter 15

III

Growing Up in Malfoy Manor

III

Fifteen

III

Danny Leroi scratched the palm of his left hand with the nails of his right for the umpteenth time that morning. He didn't need the familiar sensory discomfort to tell him something was very wrong. His sister had given birth to a little boy hours ago, but still he sat beside her bed.

"Dan?" the soft voice of Andrea whispered. "Your hand itches?"

The Cougar nodded.

"I have two guards here. The baby and I will be fine. If you hand is itching you know whatever is wrong is happening."

"I can't risk something happening to you," Danny replied not moving from his seat. "I will stay here."

"I don't think you will," Andrea replied looking to the doorway.

Danny turned around to see Bear framed by the portal.

"No," Danny groaned. "Please no."

"Danny. Pip is dead. Niv too," the other guard told him quietly. "The other guard, Quinn, is missing. Fornax and Eden have been taken. We've both been called in to help find the Black heir."

"Right," Danny said as his sister sat up on her bed. "Andrea. Get the baby. You're coming to HQ. I'll put you in the hospital there where I know you are safe."

"I'm safe here too!" Andrea protested.

"We don't know that!" Danny snapped back. "Get the baby!"

Bear and Andrea watched as Danny walked over to the window and drew the curtains shut before viciously itching the palm of his hand. With a nod to the other man, Danny watched as his older sister did as asked with help from Bear.

III

Danny and Bear sat on opposite lounges in the white waiting room of Cougar Headquarters. The older guard lay back, repeatedly tossing a ball up into the air and catching it. Danny sat silently, holding his head in his hands, resisting the urge to itch his palm.

"Danny?" Bear asked.

"I know," the younger man replied.

"Just checking," Bear said returning to his tossing activity.

They waited for another ninety minutes before a tiny woman entered the room dressed in a blue sundress. Both men immediately leapt to their feet.

"Take it easy boys," she said pulling a chair to the space between the two lounges and sitting, allowing the two guards to retake their places also. "Time for an update."

"Please," Danny said.

"It's hour forty," the Cougar briefer said checking her watch. "Pip's autopsy confirmed death was from the slit throat. The cut was made from behind by a person shorter than him. Witnesses have confirmed the presence of red robed and hooded figures that attacked young Fornax and Miss Baker-Lang with spells. One shop owner was particularly helpful. She owned a beauty store with absolutely delicious hand creams. She didn't portkey herself and wares to safety and was caught up in the destruction. She kindly allowed our team to examine the damage for a hint as to the identity of the attackers."

"And no doubt provided you with half a dozen samples of hand creams and face lotions," Danny noted.

"Yes," the Cougar replied smiling. "We think the children are in South America. Ms Baker participated in an international case to disallow certain tribal magics to be performed outside their country of origin, they mostly included ritual and sacrifice."

"So they were after Eden?" Danny asked.

"That is our conclusion," the woman replied.

"Then why did they attack Fornax?" Danny demanded.

"He defended her," Bear replied guessing. "It's nothing less than what we expect of him, Danny."

"And he put up a rather good fight too from all accounts," the briefer said. "But the evidence indicates that the Black heir is hurt which means we have to push this through."

"What do you need us to do?" Danny asked.

"My father gave me this file to pass on. He said we need the information it holds translated and that you could do it, Danny."

"The woven band Fornax wears is a Rotar band. A band my sister gave to him many years ago as she tried to rebuild our father's group after his death," Danny said barely loud enough for the two people in the room to hear.

"That's a Rotar band?" Bear asked. "I never... Andrea is Rotar?"

"Only her father and Andrea knew of my background until just now," Danny said nodding at the briefer. "Fornax wears a Rotar Band. He got it when he was eight because he wouldn't provide Andrea with any information without payment. Soon after you appeared, Bear, and Andrea realised that Fornax and his family were protected by the Cougars. "Before she left Fornax, Andrea told him that if he ever got into trouble he was to break one of the strands forming the band and help of some sort would come."

"I don't remember..." Bear said shaking his head.

"It was the day that I and three guards came to meet you in Diagon Alley because one of our tracking bands was malfunctioning," a smooth voice said from the doorway as a tall blond man appeared in the doorway quickly closing the door behind him.

The young woman jumped to her feet before kissing the cheek of the middle aged man.

"Father, this Cougar is apparently a Rotar as well," she announced.

The man chuckled. "I know."

"That was just before Danny began training with us..." Bear noted speaking to the blond man.

"Yes," the newcomer said.

"And Danny was so easy to train..." Bear began.

"Because he'd already been trained," the man finished.

"Leroi?" Bear asked turning to look at the man who was still translating the coded documents.

"Len asked Andrea to consider a swap and I was a rather conspicuous Rotar agent so she offered me," Danny explained.

"And I accepted," Len said with a smile. "But I believe we have two children to locate and recover in a joint operation."

"We are participating in a joint operation with the Rotar Agency?" the briefer asked her father.

"I'll bet Andrea insisted," Danny said without looking up from his papers, causing the two other men to smile at each other.

"But Father, you've been in your office all morning except for a visit to the woman in the hospital wing."

"Andrea," the three men told her simultaneously.

"She is the head of the Rotar?" the young woman asked. "Why is the head of the Rotar in our hospital?"

"Her own base was compromised four days ago," Danny replied snapping. "Because she helped your father, as my father helped him five years ago."

"The Muggle bombings?" the young woman gasped, as Danny pulled the map she had laid out on the table towards him.

"Not so Muggle," her father replied sadly.

"The Rotar will regroup. We always do," Danny announced looking closely at the map before drawing his wand.

"What are you doing to my map?" the young woman asked moving to snatch the page back before her father physically stopped her.

After rereading the Rotar documents Danny muttered a spell a second flashing white joined the blue one pulsing in the representation of South America.

"How?" the young briefer asked causing Danny to smile.

"You need to listen, Darling," Len said. "Danny already said that Fornax was wearing a Rotar tracking band and as we knew one of the children is still wearing their Cougar band."

"Oh," she said softly.

"One band must be malfunctioning," Bear said. "Because they are not even remotely together on the map."

"Actually we're in luck," Danny replied. "Together the two dots tell us a lot."

"How so?" the briefer asked quickly.

Danny looked up. "Heavily magical areas affect the accuracy of the transmitters by roughly five hundred kilometres. Cougar trackers are designed to move south of the client."

The briefer quickly estimated the five hundred kilometre distance.

"I should have the teams investigate here?" she asked pointing to a spot.

"I'd start further east by at least one hundred kilometres," Danny replied. "What is in there anyway?"

"Mayan or Incan temples at a guess," Bear replied.

Taking back the documents the woman smiled.

"Maybe that agent swap was a good idea after all, Leroi," she said looking from her father to Danny.

"Maybe it was, Miss Cougar," the coffee skinned man replied with a smile.

III

Fornax tried to open his eyes to find them gummed shut and the floor underneath his shoulder rough and cold. Trying to lift his arm to rub his face, Fornax found his wrists were cuffed and attached to something else.

"Don't move too much, kiddo," a hoarse voice instructed him. "That cut on your back is looking less infected and is starting to scab over."

Fornax rolled his head to try and make it move but felt the pinch of the wound on his back as his chin touched his chest. He gasped in pain and he heard a low chuckle from not far away.

"I told you."

"Thanks," Fornax croaked testing his vocal chords for the first time.

"Don't move for a minute, kiddo. Just let yourself get your bearings," the voice instructed again.

"You are?"

"In the next cell, watching you through a hole in the wall."

"Who you are?" Fornax asked, amending his initial question.

"Quinn, level six."

"Prove it," Fornax hissed.

"Danny and Pip are your usual guards while at school. You dominant hand is your left hand but while you were fighting whoever captured us you used your right and a fake wand I presume," Quinn said. "You anticipated your opponents well. Your suppressor cuff is on your right wrist."

Fornax looked down at his wrist and noticed the heavy lead manacle for the first time.

"You don't happen to have a wand, do you?"

Fornax snickered and looked at the plaited leather still around his wrist and the cougar band still pushed up above his elbow, feeling a warm pulse coming from the Rotar tracking band.

"Where's your spare?" Fornax asked.

"I have mine, I need to know if you have yours," Quinn said, her tone of voice deadly serious.

"Why?"

"I was served a severed hand for breakfast."

Fornax's stomach dropped and he twisted quickly to where Quinn's voice was coming through the wall. Ignoring the pain his movements caused, he scrambled over to the tiny gap.

"Standard psychological torture knowing one of your charges isn't in one piece anymore but, none the less..." the Cougar said bitterly.

Fornax looked through the hole and recognised the young woman on the other side.

"I know you. You come to the bazaar with us from time to time. Have you been casting cleansing spells on the cut on my back?"

"To the best of my ability. I struggle with healing with my dominant hand let alone my other," Quinn affirmed.

Fornax took a deep breath. "Can I see the hand? To confirm it's Eden's."

The woman on the other side of the wall nodded and moved out of view before returning with the severed hand. Fornax bit his tongue as he looked at it.

"Look at the index finger and tell me what you see," Fornax asked Quinn unable to get a close look at the hand.

"It has a huge scar down one side of it, clean, deliberate, as if done by a Muggle medi-person. It runs almost the entire length of the finger on the inside edge."

Fornax scrubbed at his face with his hands, before taking the pocket knife from his pocket and cutting his Rotar band again.

"What is it, Black?"

"It's Eden's hand. Her Muggle father refused to take her to a Medi-Wizard when she broke her finger by punching a wall when she didn't get something she wanted. She was about seven or eight. The scar is her personal reminder. It's something she likes about herself," Fornax explained. "What's the likely hood Eden is still alive?"

"Good for about another twelve to twenty-four hours."

"So we've been held what, five days?"

"Almost," Quinn replied before shrieking quietly.

"What?" Fornax asked urgently, looking thought the hole and seeing only Quinn's back. "Quinn?"

He then heard something he'd never imagined hearing while confined to a cell.

_It's good to see you're alive, you sexy rival agent, and with a wand and fight still in you. Blood? What's that? Is that a hand? Gross! It would probably be from one of the children. That is not good._

Fornax looked around before leaning back a little.

"Quinn," he warned. "Whatever you so don't move and don't fire any spells."

"Why?"

"That isn't a snake."

_What? How on earth does the boy know that? Unless..._

Fornax heard silence from the following room for a minute.

_Boy, Black, I assume, because the Rotar band is so close, if you can understand me, I want you to tell the Cougar to take a slow step away from me. She looks a little edgy._

"Quinn?" Fornax asked. "Are you alright? If you can, take a slow step away from the snake."

_Fuck Me!_

Fornax couldn't help but laugh.

_I'm coming though that hole. I should fit. Tell her to walk to the other corner if you are happy to let me come through and transform._

"Quinn walk away from the hole in the wall, to one of the other corners."

"What, in Merlin's name, is going on?" the Cougar asked crouching down and peering through the gap in the wall.

"I wear a Rotar band. That snake is a Rotar agent and through the magic within the band he is communicating with me. He," Fornax explained as he was congratulated in parseltongue for his quick save as to why he could understand the snake, "can only reveal himself to me, so he's going to come through, transform and talk so we both can hear."

Quinn looked over her shoulder. "I don't like this," she said.

The snake hissed.

"I'm quoting the snake here, get over it," Fornax replied.

Fornax stepped back and in the adjoining cell, he heard Quinn do the same.

A brown coloured snake the thickness of Fornax's forearm came through the gap quickly coiling itself into a pile before transforming back into a human.

"That must be an uncomfortable transformation," Fornax noted smiling at the middle aged man with his shock of red hair.

"Rather," the man replied, his blue eyes sparkling, and his hair flopping everywhere. "But it's a damn useful trick to have."

"I'm sure it is," Quinn called out from the next cell.

"You can call me Fab, short for Fabulous, and I am one of this young man's almost constant Rotar guards."

"Is one a bird?" Fornax asked. "When I'm at home I always see this little robin at my window..."

Fab laughed heartily. "You're an observant little tyke aren't you?"

Fornax grinned. "Can you fix my back?"

The burly man produced his wand and waved it a Fornax's back. The teen winced feeling the skin knitting itself back together. Two more spells and he had restored the Rotar bracelet to its whole state.

"What's the plan?" Quinn asked. "We have a girl missing her right hand and we are Merlin knows where."

"You're in the bowels of an ancient Incan temple and, I think, in Peru, either way the boarder isn't far. I found the girl, I didn't note she was missing a hand when I passed her but she'd covered in blood. She's tied to an alter four floors up," Fab explained, studying Fornax's back.

"Her name is Eden," he said softly.

"Eden is alive, just," the older man said factually. "The cavalry is on its way."

"How long?" Quinn asked. "Is it worth us making a run for it upstairs? Would that make things easier?"

"There are three monkeys toting knives swinging around this joint slitting throats left, right and centre. There are two more snakes, half a dozen rodents and a badger, of all things, making the situation a little wet. I'm going to stay here and take out anyone who comes to use you for bait or leverage. My bite is worse than my bark."

"Not that you bark," Fornax noted.

"That's the spirit, lad," Fab said clapping Fornax on the shoulder.

Quinn started moving about in the next cell and Fornax peeked through the wall to see that she was stretching her long limbs – preparing for the fight.

"Can I trust you to say nothing of my gift to anyone?" Fornax asked.

"I promise on the lives of my sister's children," the man replied. "I can understand why no one knows. How did you know I wasn't a snake?"

"Most snakes crave food or sun and their words tend to be self-centre or based on one of those topics. Yours were not."

They let silence fall for a few moments before Fab began to speak.

"What will you do when you get out, get home?"

"Go back to school. My OWL exams are in a few weeks. I need good marks to get into a good apprenticeship."

A monkey dropped keys through the trap door in the ceiling and both began to move.

"I always felt life skills were more important," Fab replied.

III

III


	16. Chapter 16

III

Growing Up in Malfoy Manor

III

Sixteen

III

Having been boosted up by Fab, Fornax unlocked the trap door entrance and exit to his prison and pushed himself through. A meter tall monkey sat reclined on a chair close by, a man slumped on the floor beside it, his throat cut from ear to ear.

"You weren't kidding about the knife toting business," Fornax said as he levitated Fab in his snake form up through the hole. The man then quickly turned into a human again.

"Let's get your lovely guard up here and adequately armed to get you out of here," the red head suggested as a couple of mice, rats and the badger arrived and turned into the human version of Rotar agents.

"Thanks, everyone," Fornax said to the group of dirty bloodied people as they waited patiently for Quinn and himself to be freed from their shackles. "May I borrow a knife?" he asked the monkey who was pulling cigars off the guard's lifeless body.

The animal turned screeched and handed Fornax a knife and a strap which another guard, the badger Fornax thought, tied to Fornax's forearm. In a sobering moment, Quinn the level 6 Cougar offered Eden's severed hand to the only agent carrying a bag. All the agents in the room showed momentary lack of emotion before all prepared themselves to go.

"One moment," Fornax said as he got Fab's attention. "I need a moment."

The Rotar looked carefully at where Fornax indicated and frowned. Smacking the badger agent on the chest both reverted to animal form. Moving quickly, Fornax lunged with the knife stabbing it into a gap in the stone of the temple where a large snake was lying hidden. At the same time the badger stepped on the snake just below the head preventing it from using it's fangs as a weapon. The monkey whipped into action. The blade Fornax had imbedded in the animal paralysed it the monkey copied the action just after the badger's weight. Fab returned and two agents hit the snake with a spell returning it to human form.

"Another animagus," Quinn noted.

The man shouted something in a language Fornax didn't recognise but soon stopped when Quinn hit him with a severing spell, cutting off both his hands.

"You can have those for breakfast," the agent hissed before the monkey stepped in and cut the man's throat.

"I'll need you to teach me some of that one day," Fornax told the monkey who chattered back. "Fab, how about you go on ahead and check the way? Every minute we delay is one minute less Eden may need us."

"Let's go," Quinn declared, wand out and moving forward.

III

Fornax tried to ignore the bodies and the amount of blood over the stone floors as Fab and the monkey led the way out of the temple, since he'd been told that's where he was. But after slipping on the sticky floor for the umpteenth time, the badger kept a grip on his upper arm. When they stopped an intersection the man moved in close.

"You are doing very well considering you haven't eaten in days and you are aware you friend is missing her hand, Black. You should be proud."

Fornax twisted and blanched as he looked closely at the man.

"Have an energy bar, you look pale," the badger suggested.

Wordlessly Fornax was passed a Muggle bar and closely watched by his guards as he nibbled on a corner.

"Good," Quinn muttered quietly. "I was hitting you with so many spells I didn't know if you would wake up let alone walk out of here."

"I am a Black," Fornax replied. "That should still mean something."

Fab hissed and Fornax ran forward urgently and into a sacrifice chamber. On the alter lay Eden but between them were a dozen of the red cloaked men who had attacked them in the markets. Fornax felt his anger swell and slashing his wand he released an eerie black spell from the tip of his wand. Guards suddenly appeared from everywhere attacking them men as Fornax continued to throw the black lit spell around before running to Eden.

Arriving at her side, Fornax, pulled her off the far side of the alter, away from the danger and carefully cradled her in his arms.

"Wake up," he begged, shaking the girl. "Please, Eden."

Fab transformed beside him and was soon followed by the badger who vaulted over the alter in human form.

"She's still bleeding. She's too white," Fornax whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "Fab, please don't let her die."

"We'll get both of you out of here, Fornax, but you're bleeding too," badger said softly

Fornax belatedly realised blood was freely running down over his ear and neck from a cut in the hairline beside his temple.

"Bugger," he said before toppling sideways into unconsciousness.

III

The following morning Fornax sat beside Eden in Johns Hopkins Medical Hospital. He had been treated and pronounced fit to return to England but Eden in a serious condition. He remained beside her holding her remaining hand and rhythmically brushing her forehead with his other.

"Nax," she whispered, squeezing his hand with the one she had left as Fornax shook his head. "It's alright."

"It's not."

"I'm alive," Eden said, her eyes searching to meet her friend's. "It's a great start. I'm smart and determined. I'll get a new wand and start again from scratch. I'll be a little worse than a first year with the wand movements, but the rest, the pronunciation and everything I'll be above board. I'll learn to write again and in the meantime use a dictation quill."

Fornax looked at their joined hands and shook his head yet again.

"It's not fair."

Eden sighed and looked down at the stump of her arm finishing just before where the elbow should be.

"I've come to terms with this, Fornax. I need you to too," she said.

"It's not going to be the same," Fornax said resting his chin on her shoulder. "You... I won't have that partner to spar with in class. I won't have the friend on shopping days. It's not going to be the same."

"No, it's not," Eden acknowledged. "Not at first, but I'm sure we'll both get used to things eventually."

"Eventually," Fornax agreed noticing his mother standing with Eden's on the other side of the glass door to the room, cooing over Eden's infant brother.

"I'll write to you once a week to stop myself from going mad," Eden said. "I'll keep you updated on everything I hear and learn. We'll argue via letters. But Fornax, look at me," the rusty haired girl urged her friend. "Look at me. Fornax, it's time for you to go. You need to go back to school, do well in your exams and then start looking for a master to apprentice under. You need to go back to school and take out the dux position for the rest of our years."

Fornax looked down at Eden to see tears running down her cheeks.

"Not your fault," she enunciated slowly. "Go back to Alexandria and ace your OWLs for me?"

"For you," Fornax agreed pressing his lips to her temple.

III

"I don't think I like telephones," Fornax said sitting in a cafe in Muggle Cairo. On the other end of the line Eden laughed and replied that this was the norm from now on.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," he replied. "I just needed to hear your voice for a little while."

Eden sighed and agreed softly before asking when he would be home in England again.

"The week after next. I may or may not have manipulated Azarian into letting me out to talk to you today though. I'll come and see you when I get home. Mother promised she'd bring you to visit."

Eden laughed and Fornax couldn't help but smile. "I was wondering how you managed to be out of school midweek in the middle of the day."

"What can I say?" Fornax asked shrugging even though his friend couldn't see the gesture. "I am very persuasive when I want to be."

Danny appeared at his side, suddenly appearing from the crowds as his family secretary sat opposite him sipping coffee and reading the news.

"Look, Eden, I'm going to have to end this here. I just want to say that it was great being able to talk to you. I mean really talk."

Fornax frowned as he sensed his friend on the other end of the line tearing up.

"I will send you the book club list as soon as I get it from Lettie. Love you. Take care."

Hanging up the telephone it was returned to the restaurant owner along with a fifty pound tip.

"Come on," Sirius Black declared folding his paper and sticking it under his arm, wrapping the other around Fornax's shoulders as the young man fell into a thoughtful mood. Together they walked through Cairo looking at the busy markets and many Muggle tourists.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Sirius urged after a half hour of silence. "It can't all be bad considering that a month ago you were a captive in another country and are about to sit your OWL exams a full year ahead of your older brother."

"I miss Eden," the teen said softly. "We had our moments. I thought we were getting our acts together."

"You like like her."

"If the kisses were anything to go by she like liked me too," Fornax grumbled. "All I wanted was a chance. She was my friend before I became the gold diggers' target. Now it's a taboo subject that she ignores."

"She's female. She's thinking it all through too much and there's probably some issue about you protecting her with your life and guilt that you were dragged into her mother's mess..." Sirius said.

"As if she deserved to be kidnapped, tortured and almost sacrificed because of her mother's job!" Fornax fumed.

"Nax," Sirius said stopping the teen by grabbing both his shoulders and looking him in the eye. "You are a good man. Not as private as your parents would probably like but you are definitely a good man. You will graduate school in a year and a half, ahead of Draco and you will be able to take on you roles as head of the family."

"There are a few other things I have to do too to make sure Voldemort never comes back," Fornax whispered rubbing his fingertips over the pale jagged scar that ran from the middle of his forehead to his ear as it lay beside the newer straight one that stood out raised and an ugly red.

Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"What's with the lightning bolt?" the man asked, noticing for the first time the older scar.

Fornax shook his head.

"Now is not the time. When I'm home next week we'll speak with Father. You'll begin to figure it out then. He'll have to take me to the Ministry soon."

"What shall we do today then?" Sirius asked making a note to speak to his cousin the minute he set foot back in England.

"Anything we want," the teen replied walking over to a used bookstore.

Sirius jokingly threw his hands in the air.

"Why is it always books with you?"

III

At his desk in the sparring hall, Fornax sat, twirling his anti-cheating quill between his fingers as his brow furrowed in thought. Tapping the end of the writing implement against his mouth as he reread the question, the inky haired teen then clearly wrote out his answer before rereading the whole passage again. Satisfied, he moved on to the next question of his final OWL exam.

The same process was repeated for the five remaining short answer questions, before Fornax closed that particular exam booklet, pulling the next towards him. Smiling and letting out sharp bursts of air as he laughed silently the teen cracked his knuckles. Taking up his quill he wrote the title in the indicated space and filled in the process of how to brew a calming draught quickly and confidently.

Looking up at the clock to see that two-thirds of his available time had elapsed and that only half the number of OWL level students remained in the hall at their desks Fornax stacked his two booklets and took up the final, single page of parchment that was left before he had completed the exam. Quickly, he circled the correct answers before the Black heir took a moment to read over all his responses one final time. Slowly raising his hand into the air the teen attracted the attention of one of the six examiners.

A plump, friendly looking witch toddled over and smiled at him as she silently checked his name was on all the documents, that every question had a response and that his quill had not been compromised. Smiling, she nodded as she gathered up the parchments, signalling that Fornax could leave.

Slipping from the hall, Fornax smiled as Danny followed along discreetly. Stopping by the owlery to send a short message to his parents that his exams had concluded and another to Eden saying much the same thing but promising a longer letter soon, Fornax made his way back to his dorm room. As he walked under the hot sun as it beat down on the AIMA courtyard, Fornax spotted Toby and Scarlet waiting for him outside his door standing in the slice of shade offered by a nearby pillar.

"Why..." Fornax began as he punched in the code to his door, "must we always congregate in my dorm?"

"I'll tell you why!" Scarlet declared dropping her bag next to Toby and Fornax's just inside the door and pulling out her wand. "Because Tobias has grumpy tutors and my room is a complete and utter mess!"

"And it has nothing at all to do with the fact it is easier to cool your room using the existing runes carved into the walls," Toby added using his wand to cast cooling charms over the room as he pulled off his shirt, leaving him in his school shorts.

"Do we have to move at all this afternoon?" Scarlet asked as she charmed her school shirt to the length of a dress and removed her skirt and shoes.

"Not until the celebratory dinner of iced foods at nine this evening," Fornax replied, also changing out of his cumbersome uniform. "Until then I say we have some well earned rest."

Toby smiled and turned on the wireless sitting on the table to a station that played smooth jazz and blues before he reclined on the chair as the other two friends sat on the bed. Scarlet helped herself to Fornax's manicure kit and began to buff her nails as she hummed along to the tune. Toby conjured sporadic blasts of cool air to help cool himself and the others while Fornax stuck his nose into novel and let his eyes dart back and forth across the page.

As the sun disappeared of the buildings on the far side of the courtyard, the trio conjured pillows and a rug and moved outside into the slight evening breeze. Peers came and went and the occasional tutor stopped to say hello as they chatted quietly among themselves.

"You know," Toby said at eight. "If we don't move soon, I'm going to skip dinner and just sleep."

Scarlet shuffled sleepily between the two boys leaning back against Tobias with her legs over the other inky haired teen's lap as the trio leant up against the wall under Fornax's window.

"There is no soon, about it," Fornax replied with a yawn. "We're going to fall asleep... about now."

"Uh- huh," Scarlet replied sleepily, as Tobias started to snore.

III

The week following their OWL exams, as was tradition, came the mid-year break sending all students their separate ways for two whole weeks. Fornax was pleased for the distraction it provided by sending him home into the too caring arms of his many family members. However, by the end of the first week he'd begun to struggle with the blanket of love and support his siblings were providing for him.

"Dray?" he asked appearing in his brother's room late one night. "Want to try and break into Father's office?"

"Feeling like some adrenaline to go with your action?" his brother asked sliding off his silken sheets and pulling on a shirt. "What path do you want to take?"

Fornax moved to his brother's wardrobe and removed boots and a dragon skin duelling vest before throwing them to the blond along with light robes in ink black. "The most direct one," he replied.

"Nax?" Draco asked shoving his feet into shoes. "Fornax, what the hell is going on? Why are you in your duelling gear?"

"It's precautionary," Fornax replied grabbing his brother's wand. "Follow."

"In Merlin's name!" Draco hissed. "It's the middle of the night."

Fornax marched through the halls and opened the door to his father's study to find the man sitting behind his desk.

"Fornax. Draco. What on earth are you doing up at this time? You didn't set off any of the sensors!" Lucius said grabbing for his wand to check.

"Let's wait," Fornax suggested sitting on one of the leather armchairs before the large desk, noting the confused expression Draco showed to his father before his face became a blank canvas.

Fornax watched as his father packed up the paperwork he had been going over and causally began polishing his wand when Sirius Black, armed and looking rather dangerous in full duelling robes burst into the room frantic.

"Fornax's patronus," the man gasped before noticing the boy sitting in the chair before him.

"Hello, Sirius. Thank you for joining us," Fornax said calmly as his secretary looked to the two blonds in confusion.

"Explain, son," Lucius barked, standing behind his desk in a threatening manner.

Fornax sighed. "We need to get the prophecy out of the Ministry. Now is the most convenient time. It's night. The defences are low with the Quidditch World Cup final preparations. We could just about walk in to the Department of Mysteries, take the prophecy ball and leave, protecting it and our family from the Dark Lord. I didn't want you complaining or over thinking the situation, or Mama knowing, so I have sprung it on you in this manner."

"Rather Slytherin of you," Draco noticed, standing and straightening his robes. "Shall we floo or apparate?"

"Draco?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"He's my brother, Black. You really don't think I'm not going to throw everything I have behind him. He plans on resurrecting half a dozen extinct families," Draco declared. "He has power. He is a genius. He is a leader. I follow him."

"He spares you the responsibility," their father noted wryly. "Very well. Let's apparate to the Ministry. Black, you can take Fornax can't you?"

The man nodded and soon all four stood in the bustling atrium.

"It's the middle of the night," Draco noted.

"I see no Unspeakables," Sirius said. "To the lifts. Quickly."

Fornax was surprised by the ease of their entrance into the area. The Ministry itself wasn't even secure if the four of them were able to admit themselves into the Department of Mysteries within moments of arriving.

"This is an issue," Fornax muttered as his father opened a door that led to a room filled with brains in tanks.

"What?" Draco asked.

"The lack of security," Fornax muttered as another door was tried.

"It is not reassuring, no," Draco agreed as their father stepped into a room filled with glowing orbs.

"Fornax, you'll have to lead the way. You should be drawn to the one about you," his father announced stepping back.

Fornax raised his chin and led his family into the room following the tugging sensation in his gut. As he led them into the room filled with glowing orbs he walked slowly letting his magic feel its way.

"I'm being pulled," Draco muttered looking down between shelves. "My whole body wants to go down there."

"Mine wants me to go the other way," Sirius noted. "There are thousands of prophecies in here. It makes sense that we are connected to them in some way."

"I feel nothing," Lucius declared. "We'll collect every sphere we feel drawn to and take them home for further study. No arguments. Draco's first. It seems to be the closest."

Fornax began looking closely at the glowing balls as he passed noting that some were centuries old.

"These are just the ones that are believed to be incomplete," Sirius told him as the two blonds walked ahead. "Maybe we should bring many people down here. Those on our side. Discover how many other prophecies are out there."

"Maybe we should and maybe we should also find ourselves a seer," Fornax replied.

"Do you think that will help you with everything you have planned?" Sirius asked as they watched Draco removed a prophecy from its cradle and slip it into his robe pocket.

"I don't know," Fornax replied. "It may help. What do you think?"

Sirius turned on his heel and led the way back to the main corridor. "I think that I would walk through fire and flood for you, Fornax Black, and any other obstacle put in my path."

Fornax remained quiet and thoughtful as they wandered through the Hall of Prophecies. He took his prophecy when they arrived before it and followed his father back to the atrium when their task was finished.

Arriving back in his father's office, Sirius quickly made his goodbyes leaving the two sons standing before their father.

Fornax watched his father as the blond many relaxed and instantly aged. As his father reached out to him Fornax allowed himself to be drawn into to his embrace and soon felt Lucius press his lips against his hair.

"Into the valley of Death," the grey eyed man declared. "For you, your mother and your siblings. Remember that. I go into the valley of Death."

And in that moment, Fornax had never felt closer to his usually unemotional father.

III

III


	17. Chapter 17

III

Growing Up in Malfoy Manor

III

Seventeen

III

III

Some months later in the quad at AIMA Fornax stood in the departure circle with Luke, Luda, Scarlet and Toby all crowded around him, their index fingers pushed to the green building block as they waited for the portkey to activate.

"I can't believe we're going to your house!" Luda said excitedly. "For your birthday! And to meet all your siblings!"

"All of them?" Luke asked in surprise. "Shouldn't some of them be at Hogwarts?"

"Father is bringing them home for the weekend," Fornax said with a large smile. "It's not every weekend that an Ancient and Noble House acknowledges its heir."

"But you have Draco," Luke said in confusion. "Can someone please explain?"

Scarlet sighed before beginning to speak. "In Britain if a ruling family, that is to say an Ancient and Noble House of whom the head of the family, the Family Lord, sits upon the Wizengamot they operate as you would expect with the heirs beginning to learn the ropes at the traditional age of fifteen so that by seventeen, the age of majority in Britain, they can step in to the family chair and vote on behalf of the family if given permission by the Family Lord. Fornax's mother's family, the Blacks are all but the oldest wizarding family and their power was reinforced when the Black Prince Edward's magical daughter married into the family during the Middle Ages making the Lord Black in fact a Black Duke with both Muggle and Magical titles. The family however was left without a son after the war against He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named and thus when Arcturus Black died in our first year Fornax became the Lord Apparent. Correct?" she asked turning to Fornax.

"Essentially," the black haired teen agreed.

"So, now he's fifteen he can be the acknowledged heir to a lordless family?" Luke asked.

"Yes, and the moment he's seventeen he'll be the Black Duke," Scarlet replied.

"So, who represents the family of the Wizengamot now?" the eldest boy asked.

Scarlet looked to Fornax questioningly. "Nax?"

"No one," Fornax replied, still internally thankful that Scarlet apparently didn't know the by-laws that would make him the Black Duke on his sixteenth birthday. "My family secretary goes to every meeting and council as is his right but no one votes. It's as if the Family Lord we simply absent from proceedings."

"Who is the secretary?" Luda asked and Toby snickered aloud. "What?" the girl asked.

"Sirius Black. He's the rightful lord but was disowned for not supporting Voldemort," the Canadian declared. "His daughters and younger sons will be brought back into the family but his eldest will not instead he will inherit the title of Black Family Secretary and follow in his father's role which is second in importance to the Black Duke while he is without an heir."

"I..." Scarlet murmured, looking at her friend in surprise.

"I can read too you know," Tobias replied wrapping his free arm around his friend. "I also thought I shouldn't embarrass myself in front of Lord Malfoy considering his political power and temper, not so unlike that of our dear friend Fornax."

"Merlin!" Luke prayed. "Sirius Black! You lot better stop me making a fool of myself this weekend."

The group laughed as the portkey kicked in.

The moment they reappeared in the large Reception Room in Malfoy Manor Fornax pulled away from his friends and toward the assembled party. His Alexandrian school friends watched as he and the eldest of the boys bowed to each other before crossing the gap between them for a back slapping hug. He then moved onto the blonde girl kissing her cheeks before grabbing the next boy by the neck and mussing his hair which was almost immediately retracted into his scalp.

"Happy Birthday to you too, Ori," Fornax said, whilst moving to kiss the youngest boy on the forehead. Gathering a little girl in a green and black dress up into his arms he spun her around before turning to face his friends. "This," he said, "is my darling Liv whom you have all heard so much about."

"Hello," the little girl said, pointing to each of the guests. "Scarlet, Luda, Tobias and Luke, no?"

"Correct," Fornax said kissing her cheek with a loud smacking sound.

"A pleasure," the eldest boy said stepping forward. "Draco. It's lovely to meet you all in person at long last," he said kissing Scarlet's cheek. "I'm sure you can work it out but these are the rest of our siblings, Ara, Leo and Orion."

Greetings were quickly exchanged.

"My parents," Fornax said standing between the blonde couple having greeted them while his elder brother spoke with his friends. "Lord and Lady Malfoy."

His friends, led by Scarlet, all executed a bow or curtsey before Narcissa Malfoy stepped forward and gave them each a kiss on the forehead.

"It's lovely to see you all again. Lucius and I are so pleased you could make Fornax's little party. There are a few people in the next room I think you may know."

Fornax's quirked an eyebrow in surprise before leading the group into the next room. He immediately spotted Eden sitting in an armchair by the window.

"Ede!" he exclaimed racing across the room and scooping the girl up into his arms as she threw her own arms around his neck and laughed. "Merlin, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Eden declared before repeatedly kissing his cheek. "I can cast with my other hand now. Nothing difficult but I can, Nax. It's a rewarding challenge."

Fornax grinned and returned Eden to her feet as Scarlet and Toby came forward to greet their friend.

"Nax, come here!" Draco demanded. "It's high time you met this lovely lady."

Fornax turned to see a girl with long ash blonde hair standing at Draco's side. She was quite beautiful and held herself regally.

"Shall I hazard a guess that I would recognise her handwriting anywhere," Fornax asked taking her hands as she smiled lighting up her features. "Miss Greengrass, 'tis and honour and a privilege."

"Apparently you have received more than your fair share of charm, Mister Black," Daphne returned. "I wish you a very happy birthday."

"Thank you," Fornax said with a smile. "My I introduce my friends of whom you have acquaintance Scarlet and Tobias?"

The girl before him laughed. "While you were swinging Miss Baker- Lang around Draco made those introductions," Daphne replied. "But may I introduce my younger sister, Astoria, she's here this weekend to keep Ara company and she reads many of our book club books also."

"Does she?" Fornax said turning to the younger clone of the young lady before him. He noticed that the younger girl had deeper lines around her eyes when she smiled but her deep ocean blue irises sparkled.

"I won't be excluded, Fornax," she said with a coy smile as her sister hissed her displeasure at the younger girls presumptiveness of using Fornax's first name.

"No," Fornax agreed. "I don't think you, Astoria, are one to be denied."

Both sisters giggled causing Draco to frown slightly and Scarlet to move over to the conversation.

"What a pretty necklace, Astoria," she noted. "It looks just like the one you were admiring at the markets, Fornax. Doesn't it?"

"Yes," Fornax replied smiling, unable to keep his expression neutral. "It does a little. You know, Lettie, I should show you and the others to your rooms."

"They'll be sleeping down in the wing with you," Narcissa said from her position on the settee. "I've put nameplates on each of the doors to avoid confusion when you all go sneaking up and down the corridors at night."

"Thank you, Mother," Fornax replied.

"You should all prepare for dinner. It's all very casual this evening. We shall have it in the South Dining Room to make good use of the fireplace there," his father announced from the corner. "Snow is expected tonight."

"So early," Daphne replied with a sigh. "Hogwarts will be bitter by the time we reach December."

"Too true," Draco agreed holding out his elbows to the sisters. "Shall we all go and freshen up?"

Fornax couldn't help but smile and nod his thanks to his parents as the procession of thirteen children and teenagers made their way to their rooms for the weekend.

III

It took two attempts to have Luke correctly dressed for the casual dinner in the South Dining Room as the other teens all waited in the hall, listening to Velori talk to her obviously favourite brother a mile a minute while Fornax somehow managed to also partake in a game of gobstones with Leo. His attention however was broken by his sister turning the conversation to Eden Baker-Lang.

"Ede?" she asked. "Why didn't the mediwizards just reattach your hand?"

"Velori!" all her siblings scolded at once.

"Eden! I must apologise on behalf of my sister," Draco began as Fornax physically lifted his sister out of the group situation to obviously have words with her by the stairs.

"Nax," the red haired girl called, waving off the Malfoy heir's explanation before it could be spoken. "Nax, don't be mad. She's young. She's allowed to be inquisitive. Come here Liv, dear."

From where they watched on from a darkened corner, Narcissa's eyes were immediately drawn to her son's expression as he furiously whispered reprimands to his sister before focusing his displeasure on his friend who had under-minded him.

"Liv," Eden continued when the little girl stood before her. "There are horrible people in this world and the ones that did this to me use magic to make sure that my hand couldn't be reattached to my arm. Your brother used his friendship with Artemis Jones to have one of her brothers build me this," Eden said holding up her wooden hand. "But it's one the first of many I will have in my life. All I need you to remember is that there are bad people out there and your brother Fornax would do anything to protect you but you also need to learn how to protect him when he needs it too."

Narcissa smiled approval to Tobias who moved to stand behind her son to his right and to Scarlet who mirrored his action a moment later. They were good friends, she noted, but Miss Baker-Lang was something else entirely. Stepping out of the shadows she positioned herself at the top of the stairs her face arranged into the mask she'd worn regularly before her children's births.

"Draco, Ara, Leo, please show our guests downstairs," she said calmly.

The Greengrass girls, quickly took Leo's elbows and forced the youngest boy to lead the way as all the other guests fell in behind and into slightly awkward conversations. The girl at the source of the problem looked meaningfully at her son whose face remained impassive and thus the girl turned and left.

"Escort them Toby," Fornax hissed, but the Canadian had already moved to take Scarlet's arm and quickly captured Eden's on the way down the stairs.

After they were gone Narcissa frowned to her daughter who let tears slide down her face.

"That was unacceptable behaviour in a public situation, Velori," she hissed and her daughter accidently reverted her appearance to her natural form with dark hair, Narcissa decided, to look less like her mother in that moment. "I am disappointed in you."

"Yes, Mama," the girl replied.

"Orion," she then said turning to her other son. "Take your sister down. Discreetly tell your father she will not be flying for the next week when he questions you about the delay."

The boy nodded and the two disappeared down the stairs before the Lady Malfoy, Stewardess of the Black Family looped her hand through her son's arm.

"That is an impressive mask, Fornax," she said lightly leading them in the direction opposite to the dining room.

She smiled as her son made a sound in his throat not unlike his father did when he was displeased.

"You sound like Lucius," she noted. "And you need to forgive Velori. She's only a child. Half your age. Wouldn't you have wanted to know when you were that age?"

Narcissa felt Fornax's shoulders relax and heard him sigh. She looked to him in time to see the mask slip.

"I don't like having to be so guarded around friends," he muttered. "But Velori has no concept of time or place."

Narcissa nodded. "You were thoughtful ahead of your time. I hoped that because she has the same colouring as you that she would be as thoughtful as my cousins Sirius and especially Regulus were. Sadly, it seems that is not the case with Velori."

"No," Fornax growled.

"Orion will be with you in Alexandria next year," she said changing the subject and nodding to the house elf that had appeared that it should serve entree. "He received his letter."

"Excellent," Fornax said with a true smile. "He will be welcome. I'll have to show him how to shop anyway."

"Draco would be quite difficult should he not receive all his creams," she noted with a laugh. "As will I."

"Maybe the Black family should sponsor the fine lady's business and establish her here in London also," Fornax noted. "I see her wares being very popular."

"Especially those warming ones. They are fantastic on cold nights," Narcissa agreed thinking of the self heating balms.

"Maybe we should establish her in Hogsmeade then," her son replied with a smile.

"You'd have the Hogwarts girls fawning over your handsome head."

"They will soon realise who is the better brother," Fornax agreed with a devilish grin.

Narcissa giggled but did not reply.

"Mother," Fornax began slowly and Narcissa finally understood that they were reaching the crux of the matter concerning Velori. "I've heard whispers."

"About?" Narcissa asked a cold weight suddenly appearing in her stomach.

"I don't have to say it aloud, do I, Mama?" he said. "Has Papa's?"

"He's taken to wearing long sleeves in this cool weather," Narcissa replied looking to the floor. "I honestly am not sure."

Fornax nodded, his expression grim.

"There can't be many other pieces," his mother whispered moving to block his bath and look into his beautiful green flecked eyes. "We'll find them. I'll fight for you."

"I've heard the whole prophecy. Thrice defied?" Fornax asked.

"You father told me of the stunt you pulled to go claim it," Narcissa said smirking. "I was ordered to join the Dark Lord but your father insisted against it. I was in the early stages of pregnancy, carrying Draco. It was not an easy pregnancy and required many many visits to the hospital. Your father told the Dark Lord no, not when the well being of his heir was at stake. Bella punished him severely in private, but this I learnt much later."

Fornax said nothing but reached up and untwisted one of her earrings.

"Second we were ordered to sign over the Manor to Voldemort since it has some of the best protections in Britain. We were both severely punished for that. You were born a few days later," Narcissa whispered looking at the ground feeling her son swell in anger.

"He used cruciatus on a pregnant woman?" Fornax asked. "He truly is a monster."

"He wasn't the only one," Narcissa replied. "It had been strongly suggested to us not to have anymore children. Voldemort felt that I'd deliberately fallen pregnant again so soon to avoid joining him. My sister thought the same. Couple that with jealousy because I had produced a second heir so quickly..."

"She will die," was all Fornax said his eyes as hard as flint. "He will die. You will give me a list of names."

Narcissa raised her chin defiantly.

"Don't make me order you, Mama, because I will if I have too," he said softly. "I am only doing for you what you have been doing for us our whole lives."

She nodded her blonde head and turned them toward the South Dining Room.

"That's three," Fornax said.

"No," Narcissa replied. "We weren't ordered not to have anymore children. We were ordered not to designate and heir to the House of Black."

Fornax looked at her from the corner of his eye as they walked, begging an explanation.

"In November 1979, Regulus came to your father and I. He told us he'd spoken to Arcturus and Melenia. He told us he was going to die and that we were to produce an heir for the House of Black. It was the only way, he told us. He said the Dark Lord had done something horrible, something terrible and alluded to a book in the Black Family library. No one saw him again. Bella and I were taken before the Dark Lord and ordered not to produce an heir for our birth family. You were born on the day Regulus went missing, the day he died, a few years later. I decided to step back to move back toward neutrality. It didn't take much to convince your father. The ideals he'd joined for no longer even existed to the Dark Lord. We made you a Black but kept it hidden. You were born so early we used it as the perfect excuse it was."

"Thrice defied," Fornax said pushing open the door to the Dining Room causing his father and brothers, closely followed by his friends to leap to their feet.

Narcissa allowed herself to be seated and Fornax took his place on her right with Scarlet at his side and the Greengrass girls opposite on either side of Toby. Reaching over she patted his hand and he smiled softly to her, his mind far away.

"Do come back to earth eventually, darling," she murmured so only those closest could hear. "We do need you able to hold a stimulating conversation at your party tomorrow."

III

Standing in the Ballroom of Malfoy Manor, Fornax smiled as friends and family arrived to wish him, and in most cases Orion, happy birthday. Pleased that his father had staggered the arrival portkeys, Fornax and his mother greeted each of the guests before one of his friends, after being introduced by his father or Draco, escorted each guest to the refreshments table.

Andromeda and her daughter Nymphadora, having been introduced to the balms and moisturisers from the witch at the Alexandria Bazaar thought the idea of providing the woman with a franchise opportunity in Hogsmeade was a brilliant idea.

Sirius thought of it as a good business venture.

Fornax knew he was almost as bad as Draco when it came to the creams.

Mr and Mrs Greengrass joined their daughters after giving Fornax pleasant smiles and a range of seedlings.

"I remember the summer parties they used to have at the Black Manor. They had beautiful undulating grass which were lovely, but never enough flowers," Mrs Greengrass gushed as his mother agreed earnestly. "Those are from our very own greenhouses on the estate."

"They will be wonderful for the plans we have," Fornax declared. "My mother and sisters have insisted on more flowers and who am I to deny the beautiful women of our world, yourself included, Mrs Greengrass."

As her husband laughed the woman discretely led him away as the next guest, his father's good friend Severus Snape and his mother's favourite professor, Filius Flitwick joined them.

"It's excellent to see you both again. I'm so glad you agreed to come."

"We're to be upstaged if Horace is bringing who he said he was going to bring," the tiny man said moving right along. "I'll speak with you a little later, Miss Black."

"I would dearly love that, Sir," his mother said, swatting Fornax's arm as he mouthed the words 'Miss Black' to her.

"He has your cheekiness," Severus declared bowing his head hand handing over a petrified wood box. "A gift from Filius and I by with help from the Hogwarts staff as suggested by Draco. Memories with thought you would enjoy."

"Thanks, Uncle Sev," Fornax said with a grin. "Benita is popping by later. Be sure to say hello."

The potions master actually smiled before moving on to shake Lucius' hand.

"Harry this is my old professor and good friend Horace Slughorn," his mother declared introducing a rotund man a few guests later.

"An honour, Sir," Fornax declared noting the woman on the man's arm. "My mother said you were an inspiring potions master to study under."

"She always did have the Black charm. It's a pity she never went into research. You mother was quite successful at cross discipline brewing."

"I plan to return to my studies after my youngest begins Hogwarts," Narcissa declared. "And to refine my old skills. May I ask as to your guest, Horace?"

"Mama?" Fornax hissed making the beauty before him smile. "She needs no introduction. Just warnings!"

"Yes. Miss Swift. Stay away from my eldest Draco. He's good on a broom and quite the supporter of the Harpies when they are playing," Narcissa said with a big smile.

"The blond?" she asked with a grin. "Sure. And both of you, call me Marion. Here, tickets to our first game of the New Year. Happy Birthday, Master Black."

Fornax accepted the six tickets but captured her hand softly pressing his lips to her knuckles making the older witch giggle.

"You should meet my little sister. You would charm the pants off her in no time. Anyway, I am sure that Horace has some people he wants to introduce me to," Marion declared.

"Yes, my dear," the round man declare toddling off.

"The sister, Loretta, is even more beautiful and magically powerful," his mother told him a few minutes later. "Pity their grandfather was a Muggle."

"Mother," Fornax retorted. "Considering a number of my friends from AIMA have at least one Muggle parent I think we can agree that breeding outside the family tree can have its benefits."

The teen grinned when his mother snorted ungracefully.

"Aunt Lucretia is next with her husband Ignatius Prewett and their eldest grandson, William Weasley. I believe the boy is bringing his fiancée, a French girl, Delacleur."

"I wonder if that is Pierre's sister?" Harry said aloud as the two blondes and two red heads appeared.

"Pierre?" the slip of a woman asked.

"Oui!" Fornax replied. "He's with me in Alexandria."

"You attend AIMA with Pierre!" the girl asked moving forward and kissing his cheeks. "I did not make the connection until this very moment. I am Fleur."

"You are as beautiful as your brother boasts."

"Merci," she said with a grin. "And this is my Bill."

"And my Aunt Lucretia and Uncle Iggy," Narcissa said all smiles although Fornax detected that she hated the nickname she used.

"It's always wonderful to reconnect with family," Fornax said with a smile as Allegra Zabini and her son Blaise arrived, their last guests of the hundred odd to of gathered to arrive.

"It's something I suggest for that book club," Blaise said softly handing over the gift, as Fornax kissed his godmother's cheek.

"I'll get you a reading list and let the Hogwarts group know you've joined us," Fornax said leading the coffee coloured skinned boy into the groups of people. "You should meet my friends from Alexandria now so you can put faces to names and handwriting. Come! I'm surprised you hadn't joined before now."

The last thing Fornax heard was Allegra Zabini exclaiming, "He knows how to work a room, Cissa!"

III

"There were so many people!" Scarlet declared softly padding through the outer room and into Fornax's sleeping chamber.

"And they were all interesting," Toby added, climbing onto the bed and bouncing a little on the mattress.

"Of course they were," Fornax agreed, letting Scarlet slip under the covers to stay warm and watching as Toby climbed in on the far side of the girl. "But that was the small party. There will be another next year to invite more people, different people. Blaise and his mother will come, Allegra was at school with Mama and is my godmother. And Severus and Sirius will be there on opposite sides of the room but most of the others will change."

"Why?" Toby asked.

"You don't think Horace Slughorn was pleased to meet Mr and Mrs Jones and Artemis and her brothers?" Fornax asked.

Scarlet giggled. "I thought he would grow a tail and wag it with excitement."

"And all the living Blacks were there for Mama to show me off. And some of Papa's friends from his business stuff. And the Minister of Magic, Fudge, with the green hat, because he and Papa are friendly. And a few of the witches from St Mungos and the charity office we have for there. It wasn't really about my birthday at all," Fornax said with a sigh. "It was all about them networking. That's how we gage a successful party here in England."

"It was good to see Noah and Jack and Kate," Scarlet said with a sigh.

"Hey, but Lettie," Toby said with a smirk. "Did you see Benita getting her flirt on with that Hogwarts Professor guy?"

"You mean Draco's godfather?" Fornax asked. "Severus? I did see that. I also saw his face when she told him he was wrong. That was wonderful to see!"

"They made a lovely couple when they danced," Scarlet said with a smile on her face. "And your cousin Tonks with Dmitri. They would make such beautiful children."

"They just met a few hours ago," Toby said with a laugh.

"Love takes a single second, Tobias," Scarlet shot back. "Your parents waltzing was divine. They floated across the floor. And Draco danced with almost everyone, as did you!"

"Don't you get tired?" Toby asked sitting up, making Scarlet hiss as the cold air hit her.

"Yes," Fornax replied.

"I wish I could have a birthday party like that," Scarlet declared. "That would be sublime. I wish you could dance like that too, Toby."

Fornax closed his eyes and listed to Scarlet and Toby bicker.

"If you're going to fight go back to your own room," he said softly, only just hearing the click of the door.

"Just tonight please, Nax?" came the little voice making Scarlet sigh.

"What's one more munchkin to take over my bed," Fornax replied, wrapping his arm around Velori's waist and pulling her, her blanket and three toys up onto the bed. "Liv, you'd better introduce Toby and Lettie, to Mr Claws, Ellie and Tyro."

"Who's who?" Scarlet asked.

Fornax rolled over to look at the two girls now in the middle of the bed.

"Mr Claws is a Hippogryff. He's not happy because Ara and Daph and Astoria wouldn't let me in. They didn't think it was fair. And Ori and Leo were playing chess in Ori's bed. But Mr Claws likes Nax so that's probably a good thing."

Fornax winked at his friends as his sister tucked in her stuffed toys.

"And Ellie is the Rhino. Nax got me her for Christmas the year before last. And Tyro is the teddy."

"He looks like a grizzly from Canada," Toby tried.

"She," Velori said with a glare that made Scarlet giggle and Fornax smile, "is from Canada. You should practice telling the difference between girl and boy bears. Girls are more dangerous."

"Right," Toby replied trying to keep a straight face.

Fornax smiled as Liv lay down and almost immediately dropped off to sleep.

"I would love to have a sister who came in for sleep overs," Scarlet whispered. "It's obvious how much she loves you. How much you all love each other. It's different when I see you all together like at Diagon Alley this morning. You were all different people."

"We have to be," Fornax replied thinking of the sphere locked away in the top of his cupboard. "To look after each other we have to be. I like it better now anyway."

"Why?" Toby asked as the lights turned out.

"Can you imagine all five of us in this bed then Draco showing up and trying to get in too but to have space?" Fornax asked with a soft laugh. "No. It was fun to stay up all night then but not fun with the grumpies the next day. This is better. But watch out. Liv kicks in her sleep. If it gets too bad I'll immobilise her legs."

"From the outside, I understand why people are intimidated and scared by the Malfoy family," Tobias said softly. "What you read does not paint you in a positive light. But once on the inside..."

"What?" Fornax asked.

"It feels like home," Scarlet finished and Fornax knew from the way her voice was distorted that she was turned toward Toby.

"What?" Fornax asked sitting up.

Silence held for a moment before Scarlet spoke. "His mum was diagnosed with cancer. We got the letter Friday morning but didn't want to ruin your birthday weekend."

"Tobes," Fornax said with a sigh.

"She won't make a year," the other boy replied.

Fornax reached out in the dark and after patting Scarlet's covered hip he grabbed onto Toby's arm and didn't say anything.

He couldn't think of anything to say.

III

III


	18. Chapter 18

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Growing Up in Malfoy Manor

III

Eighteen

III

The party was in full swing and had been for hours. From his place in a spacious alcove behind a curtain Fornax could see Toby hovering by his mother as she watched her husband and daughter dance from her place at one of the tables. He could see Scarlett attempting to coerce one of her brothers into dancing with her as the orchestra played but all four young men were besotted with Marion Swift and two of her Harpies team mates. He could see Eden arguing with the Magical Ambassador to China, apparently in his language as she gestured wildly with both hands. Two of Artemis Jones' older brothers were hindering Eden's movements as they grabbed and studied their newest version of the mechanical hand over her stump. He could see Orion and Velori with Sirius and a beautiful raven haired woman in one corner watching the blizzard outside. Ara was with Luna Lovegood and her eccentric father off to one side no doubt discussing journalism or imaginary creatures. Draco was with Artemis, the elder Greengrass sister and Blaise by the punch bowl. Leo was with their father speaking with the Longbottom Family Matriarch and his mother was dancing with Severus.

Fornax, however was not in the mood for a party.

Eden was no longer the classmate he's enjoyed having as a shopping companion and the young woman he'd been enamoured with. She was at the party as his guest. Her place was set next to his own but the spark they'd had no longer existed. Their lives had changed, Fornax mused, too much, due to Eden's determination to be more talented than ever at everything she tried.

Toby was distracted by his mother's illness, trying to ensure she was comfortable and that every other member of his family was having a good time at the expense of his own. Fornax knew that his friend wouldn't have it any other way and that the only person who could tempt him from his mother's side was Scarlet.

Scarlet on the other hand was flitting between every single guest, talking and laughing, she'd even made Severus smile after only a few moments of conversation. Fornax also knew Scarlett too well. As he watched he'd seen her look to Toby every few minutes no matter where she was in the Grand Ballroom or whom she was with. In his chest the little bubble of pride in his friends, for their unity and understanding made him proud and want to tell them how much he cared.

He started. How much he cared? Fornax smiled to himself as he slowly put the glass of whiskey that had been in his hand down.

"Time to stop..." he muttered.

"Stop what?"

Spinning around he was met by the sight of another teen slipping behind the curtain and into the alcove with him.

"Are you going to finish that drink?" she asked before picking it up and downing it in one gulp.

"No," Fornax replied, with a grin as she eased onto the seat beside him. "Are you enjoying yourself Miss Swift?"

"Oh, it's a lovely party, to be sure. And it was nice of Marion to bring me along. It's been great meeting new people after being homeschooled for so long. But no, I'm not enjoying myself. My twat of a sister is off enjoying male attention because she's an attractive girl who's mean with a beater's bat leaving, me to flounder. I hate wearing dress robes and I'm in heels for goodness sakes! I can't even dance to enjoy myself."

"Allow me," Fornax said standing and producing his wand with a flourish. Crouching he took the young woman's foot by the back of her ankle and elevated it before turning her strappy heel into a delicate shoe not unlike a ballet slipper.

"Wow!" the young woman declared, looking at her transfigured shoes. "You can definitely call me Loretta now."

"And I shall, Loretta," Fornax agreed. "As long as you don't tell anyone that you saw me. I don't want to dance. I don't want to network. I want to sit and contemplate the world and the meaning of life."

"Essentially you want to be a teenager for a few minutes," Loretta replied. "I get that. I can do small talk. You obviously aren't enjoying the party... Why?"

"The easiest answer?" he asked looking to his conversation partner who nodded eagerly. "I'm feeling alone in a room full of people but I shouldn't let them know that."

"Why?" Loretta asked moving to lean against the wall beside him.

"My best friends have fallen for each other. To most it would be dismissed as a close friendship but Scarlet doesn't treat me that way. And I want them to be happy, with each other. Not to mention that Toby's mother is dying and there are whispers that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is not dead are circulating..." Fornax shook his head. "My apologies for saying these things to you, Miss Swift. I..."

"The last three boys I have dated have dated me to get closer to my sister," Loretta said interrupting. "They never cared for me but for her celebrity status. I've never had any real friends because we were home schooled. Our parents were paranoid after our family was decimated by Voldemort, whose real name is Tom Riddle if you didn't know. He was a Hogwarts Head Boy in his day. But back on point, I know lonely. I spend all day learning whatever I want. I did my OWLS last June and plan to do my NEWTS this coming June in eight subjects. After that I don't know. I want to have a summer apprenticeship with Gretel Augustine the German Wardsmith but I know she's not taking anyone on this summer for some reason. And it's New Year's Eve. I am at some party with a whole bunch of people I don't know and I find myself questioning the intentions of half the people who speak to me and petrified to speak to all the others. Sirius Black is out there for Merlin's sake! He may have been declared innocent but he broke out of Azkaban and retained his sanity!"

Fornax couldn't help but laugh. "Loretta, Sirius is one of the nicest, most loyal people you will ever meet. I promise you that."

"You know him?"

"Quite well," Fornax replied, hearing the countdown to midnight begin on the other side of the curtain. "But I don't want you thinking about him for a moment."

"Who or what am I to think about then?" Loretta asked.

"Me!" Fornax replied pushing off the wall and moving to face Loretta in the gloom. "Me and what I am about to say, because I think you are far more beautiful, and far more intelligent than your sister. And just because it's midnight and we both need a little luck this year..." he tapered off hearing the cheers and whistles as the New Year began.

Looking at the young woman in front of him he stepped forward and smirked as Loretta realised what was happening and her eyes widened. Gently pushing his lips against hers moving them slowly Fornax closed his eyes and softly moved his hands to her back to pull her towards him. When he finally felt her respond, as her nails scraped the back of his neck, Fornax pulled on her hips so there was no space between them. Loretta in turn kissed him harder and their teeth knocked together.

Fornax felt giddy as Loretta clung to him and he to her as they let their emotions rule for just a few minutes. When he realised how short of breath he was, Fornax deliberately and as gently as possible dragged his fingertips over Loretta's sides and neck before letting them cup the smooth skin over her jaw. With their foreheads pressed together they stood silently, Fornax assuming that Loretta was also trying to slow her rapidly beating heart.

"I'm going to walk away now, Loretta," he whispered, dragging his fingers over her dress to straighten it as he moved backwards just a little. "It's likely that I won't speak to you again. Please don't think badly of me."

As the distance he put between them increased, Fornax watched as the young woman's fingers drifted to hover over her lips before noticing the sparkle in her eye and the colour in her cheeks.

"Damn, Merlin..." he muttered before knocking her hand out of the way and taking her lips for a second time. "The most beautiful of the Swift sisters."

And turning Fornax walked away.

III

Late January arrived and Fornax found himself back at school having Saturday morning breakfast with Orion as he read over all the correspondence Sirius had sent him from that week. Inside were two letters; one he was expecting, the other, he was obviously not. With a glance to Orion to make sure the younger boy was still immersed in the newspapers, and one to the door to see if Scarlet or Toby were coming Fornax opened the expected message.

It was from Gretel Augustine. She was more than happy to accommodate him and change his summer apprenticeship to a winter one. She also thought it would be far more interesting and beneficial for him. And yes she would also look into Loretta Swift's records and see if that particular young lady would make a good replacement for his position.

Harry made a mark on the corner of the envelope that indicated that he had to write a reply and reached for the second letter.

Loretta Swift's writing was a scrawl intersected with loops, dots and slashes, still, Fornax found himself able to decipher her hand.

She had written that she Gretel Augustine had written to her to say that he had recommended her as a candidate for the apprenticeship that has come open for the coming summer. She wrote of her confusion as to why he would do that for her when she was his lucky kiss for nineteen-ninety-six.

Fornax folded up the letter and marked the envelope for reply and sat it to the side.

"Morning," Scarlet said sitting down in the seat next to him and, with a large smile, setting the unopened mail in the centre of the table instead of at her place. "Did you sleep well, gentlemen?"

"Yes, thank you," Orion replied. "And how about you?"

"I slept like a baby," Scarlet replied. "How's the mail going this weekend, Nax?"

"You know," Fornax replied with a shrug.

"Really?" Scarlet teased making him look up. "That doesn't explain that stupid grin on your face."

Fornax chuckled but shook his head in a negative manner to let Scarlet know she was not going to find out what had put him in his good mood. Looking up and away from his friend he spotted his tutor Benita crossing the floor with Toby's tutors.

"Lettie," Fornax said standing in his place.

"Oh no," Lettie whispered before she started grabbing for his mail and began shoving it into the bags. "Oh no! Oh no! Toby!"

Fornax looked to his brother and Orion quickly began to help Scarlet pack up all the paperwork.

"Millie, Vlad," Fornax greeted. "Benita."

"Fornax," Millie said softly placing a hand on Scarlet's arm. "Toby needs you."

"His mother?" Scarlet asked, her eyes filling with tears and Millie nodded.

"Benita, can you please contact our parents and our teachers. Scarlet and I will be going back to Canada with Tobias," Fornax asked.

"Done," Benita replied softly leading the little group from breakfast with Orion following. "Your family secretary will be escorting you both to Canada. Apparently, Toby's mother arranged with both your parents that you would be taken to Canada to be with your friend upon her death at the New Year's Eve Ball at Malfoy Manor."

Fornax nodded as the group moved into the courtyards.

"Mr Black and his wife will be here any minute," Vlad said softly.

"Toby has already gone home?" Scarlet asked, moving closer to Fornax and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"He went just after curfew," Millie replied. "Together the tutors decided to let you sleep and give him some time with his family."

With a slight pop, Sirius Black and an attractive chestnut coloured haired woman arrived in circle two on the lawn.

"What's with the building block portkey?" he asked stepping forward and embracing Fornax. "Liv insisted that we use building blocks. She's seven and a bit old for building blocks."

"Fornax always uses a green one," Scarlet said. "He has since I met him."

"Your sister is sentimental," Sirius declared. "As are you. Lettie, you'd better go up and pack. Audrey and I will help Fornax."

The three tutors directed the young woman upstairs and Fornax led Sirius and Audrey into his room.

"How was the honeymoon?" Fornax asked.

"Lovely," Audrey replied. "It was kind of you to organise something since Sirius and I married on such short notice."

"I'm glad you did," Fornax replied. "If the wedding had not been at New Year there is no guarantee I could have attended. And thank you for also organising to accompany Scarlet and I to Canada. It is greatly appreciated."

"It's what we do for family," Sirius replied. "And your mother and I understand that Toby is part of your family, Nax. Scarlet's family understands that too. The Staffordshire Staffshakers are also scouting her brothers to play for them. To give them a bit more muscle."

Fornax looked to Sirius and then to Audrey. "How much of the Staffshakers do I own?"

Audrey giggled as Sirius struggled to keep a straight face.

"Between you and the Longbottoms, sixty odd percent. Neville was quite impressed by you at New Years, you know," Sirius replied. "And he wants them to start turning more of a profit. They have lost their last three matches."

"How about we give them a new name?" Fornax asked using his wand to pack a weekend bag.

"I'll put it on the list of things to consider," Sirius said seriously and Fornax decided not to tell him he had suggested giving the team a new name as a joke. "While we are on business, with Audrey's help we have drawn up documents in regards to opening franchises of that wonderful cream lady in Hogsmede. The Blacks own many properties there and if we can revitalise the community..."

"Build something that doesn't look like it is going to fall down," Fornax suggested. "How much do we own? Can we build a square with shops specifically for housewives, or students or something?"

Sirius nodded. "I will look into it all so that when you become lord we can go, make a huge impression."

Fornax closed his bag and nodded. "I also want to open a shop with a large range of Muggle clothes of quality in it. Witches and wizards should have the very best and at the moment we do not. Also have you approached the third Weasley son?"

"Percy?" Sirius asked. "Yes. He's interested but fails to see how you will accomplish your plan."

"That's fine. He's a paper pusher until he proves himself. And what of Lady Nymphadora and her task? Did she object?"

"Surprisingly no," Sirius declared. "But I believe Andy had a great deal to do with that. Still, she has approached the second Weasley son."

"Get her a portkey," Fornax declared walking out of his room. "I want to see her in Canada."

III

The day after the funeral Fornax found himself sitting on the back lawn of Toby's house playing with the pen in his hand as he read over paperwork Sirius had given him.

"Are you going to work the whole time?" Tobias asked flopping down on the grass beside him.

"Almost," Fornax replied. "There's a lot I have to accomplish before November."

"Why? You won't be family lord until you're seventeen," Toby declared.

Fornax winced and Tobias chuckled.

"You're going to be family lord at sixteen?"

"Yes," Fornax replied. "There are a couple of old laws and my mother has her sister, a lawyer, and Sirius working on it. I will be Fornax, Black Duke, on my sixteenth birthday."

"A Duke?" Toby exclaimed. "I thought you were going to be a Family Lord."

"The Black family holds one of the five wizarding Duchies. The White and Grey families have died out and the Longbottoms technically have the one belonging to the Sang family. The Bones family is the only other family to still hold their Duchy and the Duchess Susan doesn't advertise it. It has mostly been forgotten but she only got her position at Christmas on her birthday. Somebody on the Wizengamot will remember eventually."

"Merlin," Toby whispered. "Wow. The British really are crazy."

"It gets better," Fornax replied.

"How?" Tobias asked.

"Jack and Susan met over New Year at home and are now writing to each other. She knows he's from new blood and doesn't care. Her family gifts have been lost for generations. If she chooses to marry him, they could potentially make a family magically strong enough to rival the Malfoy- Blacks," Fornax explained.

"But Jack is your friend and you'd make sure it stays that way and your children grew up together, knowing each other, as friends," Tobias replied. "Gaining another ally on the Wizengamot."

Fornax grinned. "That's why I keep you around. I don't have to explain things to you."

"What if I could get you the White family?" Tobias asked and Fornax snapped his head in his friend's direction.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"When I was little Mum struggled to keep me occupied so she had me trace our family tree back as far as I could. Mum is from new blood, she's a third generation witch but Dad's family goes right back. They came to Quebec from France, were French speaking but with the surname White. All of them had crazy Christian names. And it only lasted a few generations because according to the sources I found the family was cursed to have only one heir. As soon as a daughter became the only heir the name White was lost and the names became more normal and they began having more than one child."

Fornax blinked in surprise.

"Now Dad would be heir of the Colling family. And Hadrian would be his heir as the eldest but as the second son I could claim the White family. I could, presumably, return to England, open the White Estate using my blood and I would be thus recognised as the White Duke. I knew the Whites were titled but didn't realise they were Dukes and then I didn't realise that the Blacks were Dukes too."

"Merlin?" Fornax whispered. "Are you sure you are of the most direct line?"

"As far as my research goes," Tobias confirmed. "But the blood test at the estate gates would affirm or deny that information."

Fornax shook his head. "How long have you known?"

"That I was related to some man with a title and the name White? Since I was nine or ten. That the title was a magical Duchy; five minutes, tops," Tobias replied. "Awfully convenient for you and your plans, no?"

"Awfully," Fornax replied, a smile creeping onto his face.

"It's almost scarier to hear that, by chance, you will actually resurrect a number of extinct wizarding families than hear you declare that was your intention to do so," a voice said and both teens whipped around to see Sirius. "I'll add researching the White family to my list of things to do. A list that has grown very long this weekend."

"Indeed," Fornax replied. "My eleven o'clock?"

Sirius nodded. "Is about to arrive in the woods. You may as well bring Tobias. He might help you convince Mr Weasley of your plans."

"Charles is coming too?" Fornax asked in surprise.

"Apparently, Charles and Nymphadora were good friends at school and Andy always suspected that he liked her more than she liked him. That appears to have changed. And it also appears that Charlie Weasley would give up dragons for a woman and that he's got to have something to do," Sirius declared leading the younger men into the woods.

"Interesting," Tobias whispered. "Weasleys fit in how?"

"Sirius' aunt married into the Prewett line and their daughter is the Weasley Matriarch," Fornax declared. "Technically out of my power but still distantly related. Nymphadora being a half- blood could marry and procreate with a Weasley no problem; especially a Weasley that restores the Prewett line."

"Prewetts being some of the best duellers in England," Sirius replied. "Charlie was good from memory. Not as good as your friend Luke, but still very good."

Tobias shook his head. "This seems all very simple for you. It's all falling into place."

"After four years of work," Fornax replied as they stopped near a clearing.

A small pop made them look up and cease conversation as Nymphadora Tonks and Charles Weasley arrived.

"Hello Nym!" Tobias declared with a little wave making the black haired woman wave and smile delightedly.

"I didn't expect you to be here Toby!" she said dragging the red haired man forward. "Charlie meet Fornax Black, Sirius Black and Tobias Colling."

Charlie nodded his greeting and stayed silent.

Sirius rolled his eyes and pointed absently with his hand. "Black Duke, and by the looks of things, White Duke."

"Well shit," Charlie declared his eyes widening. "You really are trying to re-establish a whole bunch of families."

"If we like each other and are related to each other it's less likely we're going to kill or breed with each other," Nymphadora declared. "Right Fornax."

"Correct," Fornax replied. "The wizarding world does need diversification, badly. Who are we not to help it along? I'd like to think I am a good citizen."

"A manipulative one," the woman declared changing her hair to bubblegum pink.

"Cheers, Nym," Fornax replied turning his own hair lime green.

"Well shit," Charlie said again and looked to his feet. "What do I get if I join this league?"

"Me," Nymphadora declared.

"A title," Fornax added as the couple swapped gooey smiles. "Power on the Wizengamot and potentially the Hogwarts Board of Governors; the ability to change our society for the better; Recognition for the rest of your mother's family who were cut down by Voldemort..."

"I'm in," Charlie declared his eyes growing hard at the mention of his mother's family.

Sirius shook his head. "I can't believe you did it?" he muttered to Fornax his eyes narrowing. "What are your plans for Percy then?"

"Percy?" Nymphadora and Charlie both asked together.

"I was going to have Sirius train him up and then when he was fully trained have him as the Prewett family secretary as he technically wouldn't be a member of that family," Fornax explained.

"Clever," Tobias declared grasping the situation quickly. "You're making Percy the Sirius of the Prewett family. That makes sense. Who will be my family secretary should I actually claim the White line?"

"No idea," Fornax said. "We'll find someone though."

"Good," Tobias declared thoughtfully.

"So, Lord Charles, you need to go and speak to your parents and grandmother about all this," Sirius said glancing at his watch.

"After I asked Fornax for permission to marry Nym," Charlie asked looking to the teen.

"Technically I do not need to give permission," Fornax returned with a large smile. "But I do give you both my encouragement and support. Congratulations!"

Nymphadora kissed Charlie soundly before skipping over and giving Fornax fierce hug. "Let's go tell Mum so she can say I told you so and then we will face your family and all the rest together," she declared turning back the red headed man.

"We will, no doubt, be in touch," Charlie declared with a crooked smile as his arm wrapped around the woman at his side and they both held the portkey. "See you."

The trio waved as the pair disappeared with a small pop.

"Rather successful day," Sirius declared.

"Yes," Fornax said with a shake of his head. "Very."

"I'd better find that research and give it to Sirius before you all leave this afternoon," Tobias declared. "Then I will have to talk to the family about my moving to England."

"That's a big decision to make right after your mother's death," Fornax said grabbing his friend and stopping him just inside the woods where they could see the house.

"I'm her son, more than Dad's. She was brilliant and if she was the one to figure out we held a seat of power in England that could be claimed I would have already been trained for the role, Fornax," Tobias said with a grin. "You met Mum. Do you think she would have stopped me or helped me forward? You know Dad. Do you think he's going to stop me? No. He's a parent. He wants something better for all of us, more than ever. I'll talk to him and when I get back to school, I'll talk to you."

Fornax nodded and together they walked across the lawn towards Scarlet who was waiting for them.

"And then you'll explain to both of us why you are doing this in the first place," Tobias said wrapping his arm around Scarlet.

"Deal," Fornax replied.

"Good. Let's go skating on the pond and just hang out for a little while," Tobias declared.

III

Back at school Fornax continued his usual morning routine. A fortnight after Tobias' return to school Fornax dragged himself out of bed at six on a Saturday morning before the sun had begun to climb across the blue Egyptian sky. Mechanically changing into running shorts, Fornax pushed his feet into his running shoes and walked out into the quad. On one of the cool grassed areas he stretched for a few minutes before he slowly jogged his first lap around the edge of the courtyard. A handful of early risers joined the inky haired teen for the next three laps at a much quicker pace before his fifth lap was finished at a slow jog.

Stopping outside his room, Fornax lifted himself to sit on the half wall underneath the arch where Scarlet was sitting, waiting with a bottle of water ready for him. Fornax's brow furrowed as he thought back to the previous morning, before he looked at his friend questioningly not having the breath to spare to ask his question.

"Toby asked me to join you this morning. He thinks he may be coming down with a cold and wanted to sleep in to try and nip it in the bud," the honey blonde explained correctly interpreting her friend's expression. "So, you and I are doing yoga again this morning."

Fornax shrugged and kicked off his shoes and dropped the water bottle onto the ground next to them. Scarlet's lips curved into a smile and she kicked off a pair of shoes Fornax recognised as an old pair of Toby's as she knotted the t-shirt she was wearing, an old one of his, at her middle. Jumping down off the wall she led the way onto the grass before they began with the young woman instructing her friend.

"Morning you two," they heard at the very end of the routine but Fornax ignored Tobias' voice as Scarlet instructed him through the final poses. "I'm going to save us some breakfast before we all go shopping."

"Goodbye Toby," Scarlet declared as she and Fornax both continued with their yoga.

A few minutes later they were finished and Fornax darted into his room and grabbed his shower bag before ducking back down the hall and into the bathroom to find a sleepy Dmitri in front of the mirror. Anticipating a busy day and after his morning workout, Fornax took a moment to relax as the water rushed over him. Once dressed in his usual shopping garb Fornax grabbed his bag, his journal, his muggle pen and his hat and made his way up to breakfast.

"Good morning, Mister Colling," Fornax greeted sliding into the seat beside his brown haired friend.

"Morning, Mister Black," Tobias replied with a grin on his face. "I'm sorry about this morning..."

"It's fine," Fornax replied serving himself. "You feeling better?"

"That's it. I was never feeling sick. Lettie is just feeling a little left out. She knows you and I are up to something with all our plotting and whispered conversations of the past few weeks and that I know... I thought it might be a good idea for the two of you to hang out."

"Oh," Fornax said shaking his head and smiling.

The Canadian smiled and nodded. "You're ready to go out today? Is Danny coming?"

"Yes, it will be good to get out. There are some things I want to get. We're going to go to the wizarding shops first. That alright with you?"

"I'm fine with that. Did you have a good workout?" Toby asked.

"I did," Fornax replied, noting Scarlet walking though the main doors and beginning to pour juice for her and fill her plate.

"Good," Toby said, noticing Fornax's actions and spinning around to see Scarlet walking towards him. "Good morning, Lettie!"

"Feeling better?" the young woman asked hugging Toby to her side with one arm and kissing his forehead softly. "You don't seem to have a temperature."

"If you're going to do that every time I feel sick I'm going to be sick for the next eight months," Toby told Scarlet jokingly and the girl laughed and slapped his arm before pulling her plate towards her.

"You think I'd be a good nursemaid?" Scarlet asked still chuckling. "That'll be the day!"

"Eat," Fornax instructed pushing food around his own plate.

The blonde began to eat, with a healthy pink tinge to her cheeks. "We should do yoga every morning," Scarlet said. "I feel great!"

"I'm glad," Fornax said. "We might just do that, if you eat like a normal person and not a sparrow now."

"Alright," Scarlet replied laughing.

III

Hours later the three sat at a restaurant table in the wizarding quarter opposite Sirius Black.

"Here are all those books you asked for," he told Fornax with a grin as the younger Black slipped a trunk disguised as a rune pocket book into his pocket. "I can't have the soon to be head of my family going without."

"Excellent! And is all the research regarding the White Duchy in there too?" Fornax asked as Tobias politely distracted Scarlet with conversation.

"Yes. To my knowledge, Toby's notes were correct. He is the White Duke should he want to claim it. I would recommend doing it soon, before you are declared the Black Duke, to add to his legitimacy," Sirius suggested.

"What will we do for the public declaration of the White Duke once Toby has visited the estate?"

"Your mother suggested putting a quiet announcement in the public notices of Le Monde Magique," Sirius said. "They tend not to read that in Britain but if we publish it there they can't claim we didn't announce it widely enough. We announced to all of Europe in a Newspaper that is published in seven languages."

"Good idea," Fornax agreed.

"I've also started buying up those companies and investing in real estate as we discussed in Canada. Nym and Charlie are to announce their engagement and his position as heir of the Prewett line in tomorrow's Daily Prophet."

"Fantastic!" Fornax declared.

"Nax?" Scarlet asked. "Can we go shopping now?"

"Haven't we been doing that all morning?" Fornax asked as his family secretary gestured for the bill from a nearby waiter.

"Yes, but I love the feel of the bazaar when I have been there in the past," the blonde admitted.

Fornax pushed his Cougar Band up his arm to above his elbow and pulled this rolled up sleeve down a little to help hide it before nodding to Danny who waited in the corner. Fornax watched as the head Cougar Guard quickly summoned all the others who then melted back into the afternoon crowds.

"Let's shop," Fornax urged leading the way out of the restaurant.

They walked the twenty minutes across town to the bazaar and were soon lost inside. Fornax reflected on the similar excursions he'd shared with Eden and the different kind of fun he'd had with her as opposed to his best friends. By midafternoon they three were shopped out and were quickly escorted back to school.

"Take care," Sirius told Fornax giving him a back slapping hug as Scarlet and Tobias had their tracking bands removed.

"Will do," Fornax replied nodding to Danny as the dark-skinned man slipped away into the shadows.

Sirius turned and walked away and Fornax was shepherded inside by Toby.

Fornax stood in the quiet entrance hall for a moment before Scarlet dragged him from his thoughts by quietly saying his name.

"My room, after dinner," he said before walking away leaving his friends confused behind him.

III

"Fornax Honorius Black!" Fornax heard Scarlet snap from the otherside of his bedroom door. "Let us in this very minute! Merlin help you!"

Fornax waved his hand and the handle turned and Scarlet burst into the room to be stop so quickly Tobias slammed into her back.

"What is all this?" she asked. "Where have you been? You weren't at dinner!"

"You really want to know?" Fornax asked sadly.

"Yes!" the girl replied handing over the pieces of fruit she'd saved her friend from dinner. "What's going on?"

"You know the story of the Potters and the night Voldemort vanished in Britain," Fornax asked as Tobias settled himself on the desk chair and Scarlet climbed onto the bed.

"Vanished, not died?" Scarlet asked rubbing her arms. "I have goosebumps. What's going on?"

"I was born in November 1980, ten months and three weeks after Draco. I was premature due to my mother being subjected to the crutaius curse," Fornax said.

"Premature?" Scarlet asked.

"Muggle word," Tobias explained. "It refers to when babies are born before they're ready. They're often small and weak."

"Lily Potter was a medi-witch and a muggle midwife, a midwife delivers babies. She'd just had her own but when my mother arrived the hospital called her in. I believe my father paid a lot of money to her to save not only myself but my mother," Fornax said. "She, Lily, combined magic and muggle methods to save my life and within six months I was the correct size and weight of a sixth month old baby born to term."

"You should have been smaller?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes, I shouldn't have lived," Fornax explained. "If my mother was tortured, so was I. My birth was kept secret as was my survival because of the political climate. My father had joined Voldemort early when his ideas were logical, inspirational, when he had a vision for Magical Britain but towards the end he was horrified by the violence and the madness of the man. My mother's cousin was killed for going against him." Scarlet nodded and Toby pulled his seat forward and rested his hand gently on her knee. "A prophecy was made and Voldemort started actively trying to kill the Potters because it was prophercised that their son Harry could kill Voldemort as he was born 'as the seventh month dies'."

"There are lots of seventh months though," Scarlet pointed out. "There's the normal one, the luna months, Gregorian calendar, zodiacs, the druid year..."

Scarlet began to count and Fornax smiled. "I was born at the end of the seventh month of my mother's very stressful pregnancy, early and I was a fighter from day one."

"You're meant to kill Voldemort! But where is he?" Scarlet asked paling.

Fornax nodded. "Let me finish. My parents secretly gave me to Lily and James from time to time for her to check me over. I was there the night Voldemort attacked the Potters. Harry and James died in the living room and Lily gave her life for me."

"Oh Merlin!" Scarlet gasped grabbing onto Toby's hand until her knuckles were white. "How did you survive?"

"We think the act of Lily giving up her life for me accidently split Voldemort's soul. I don't know what happened but Voldemort is gone and I have a lightning bolt scar."

"Horcrux!" Scarlet gasped. "Very unstable magic. No one should split their soul. What makes you think he split his soul?"

Fornax avoided both his friends' gaze. "My parents have already collected some of the pieces. We haven't yet destroyed them. They must be destroyed at the exact moment of need and we don't even know how."

"Your mother has her potions mastery," Scarlet declared. "Basilisk venom! It's the most logical answer."

"That's not the problem," Toby whispered standing and grabbing Fornax's shoulders. "Lady Malfoy would have thought of that years ago. No, that's not the problem."

Scarlet looked to Fornax in confusion and he bushed up his fringe.

"What am I looking at?" Scarlet asked. "You have scars. One old and one from last year."

"The old one is very neat," Tobias noted. "A bolt of lightning. That's a funny shape for a scar."

Fornax nodded and comprehension slowly dawned on Scarlet's face.

"No!" she said in surprise. "You? That's too dangerous! A horcrux in a living thing?"

"It wouldn't have been deliberate, Scarlet," Tobias guessed. "His soul fragment would have already been unstable. Three murders in succession would have been enough to tear it. It would have sought the nearest thing."

"Merlin!" Scarlet whispered.

"Why are you setting up the Wizengamot takeover then?" Toby asked.

"Because there can't be another Voldemort," Fornax explained. "Just like there cannot be another Hitler. Just like apartheid cannot be allowed to endure."

"What else is there?" Toby demanded.

"Fornax has to die to be free of the Horcrux," Scarlet whispered.

"Voldemort himself has to kill me," Fornax replied. "I have to make sure he kills only me. Then I have to kill him."

Fornax frowned as Scarlet burst into tears and Toby pulled them both into a huge embrace.

"We are with you, Nax," Toby whispered. "Whatever you need; whatever plan you come up with. We're with you."

Fornax just nodded as Scarlet sobbed.

III

III


	19. Chapter 19

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Growing Up In Malfoy Manor

III

Nineteen

III

In June, Fornax attended his first duelling tournament to watch his former dorm mate Luke convincingly win the youth competition. In July, he attended Charlie and Nymphadora's very private wedding. In August, Fornax watched as the ancient gates on the White Estate accepted Tobias' blood making his friend the White Duke. In September, Fornax visited Kate and Noah after the birth of their son William. In October, he started revising for his NEWT examinations as his last weeks at the Alexandrian Academy slowly wound down. In November, Fornax very quietly became the Black Duke under the cover of Orion's first birthday away from home. In December, Fornax graduated as Dux of his year with Outstanding results in every single one of his twelve subjects and with the offer of a full time apprenticeship with Gretel Augustine to become a wardsmith.

On New Year's Eve, as the Malfoy Ball continued on downstairs, Noah, Jack, Luke, Fornax and Toby all sat up on the South Wing Roof sipping on the bottle of whiskey they'd opened at AIMA a few years previously.

"What is everyone's one regret of the year?" Noah asked.

"Not seeing Susan more," Jack responded immediately. "The fact I got no research done, pales in comparison to not seeing the beautiful Susan Bones."

"Not finding a master willing to take me on as an apprentice in Australia," Luke replied. "I feel like I have no homeland. On the upside I will get to see you all more often next year."

"Not getting an Outstanding NEWT in transfiguration. Apparently transfiguration just doesn't happen naturally for me," Tobias declared. "What about you, Fornax?"

"Not chasing after what I wanted. Not even getting to know her. Fear of hurting her, eventually, inadvertently..."

Noah shook his head.

"You started this year on such a high. Your letters were great full of good news and great stories then you became a moody teenager," Noah declared. "Spill, Nax. Who is she?"

Fornax shook his head. "One day, when you find out why my one regret of this year was you will laugh at the stupidity of it. The difference between us is that I have an hour left to fix it," he answered before shotting back the rest of his glass. "What's yours, Noah?"

"Not seeing you boys more."

"Yup," Fornax declared standing. "Since I am the only one who can change my year, who can partially eliminate my regret, I am going downstairs to find the most beautiful girl at that ball and to snog her senseless."

To the laughter and cheers of his friends, Fornax ran through the corridors of his home towards the Ballroom. He walked through the doors and like magnets their eyes found each other. With a look to the curtain and back to her, she nodded and he knew that he understood the message.

The twenty minutes it took him to get there was almost painful but the moment he stepped into that alcove and took her hand to lead her along a little passage into the shadows it was all worth it. When she stood between his legs, using her body to push him up against the wall, her lips above his Fornax found himself struggling to form a sentence.

"Hello," she whispered.

He let his fingers trace the planes of her face before he replied.

"Loretta."

Hot lips moulded against his and deft fingers opened his shirt until he felt the softness of her hands on his skin. She felt curvy and feminine to him but he could feel the strength of her muscles as they moved under her skin as she pulled herself up to meet him. And he couldn't not smile as she made a little 'mmm' sound.

"Don't smile," she instructed coming up for air. "Kiss. And kiss and kiss. You have made me want you so much this year with your sporadic little five line notes. You owe me..."

"I owe you? Two lucky kisses and I have a year of cold showers," Fornax said pulling her closer to him. "That's not fair."

"You live in Egypt. Not such a sacrifice," she whispered in return.

Fornax chuckled. "We both know that cold showers were the least of my problems. I shouldn't be here... but I am because I want to be... and that's so selfish."

"I was going to drag you here anyway," Loretta replied her fingers pulling gently on his hair as her lips bestowed kisses wherever it pleased them. "I want next year to be like this year, but preferably without the frustration."

"That I agree to," Fornax declared taking her lips.

As the countdown to midnight started, Fornax pulled away. "I'm not perfect and choosing me is not going to make your life easy."

"I know," Loretta replied softly. "I know that. And I know you are the Black Duke and that your friend Toby is the White Duke and that you have some crazy plan to take over the Wizengamot. And I know you have been buying up real estate and quidditch teams and businesses like it's going out of style. And I know that even though I am seventeen and you are sixteen, I want you. I want you as we are right now. Alone. Away from the world and scrutiny. Just you, me and your lips."

Fornax smiled. "As long as your lips come to the party I am sure something could be arranged."

Loretta looked coyly at him for a moment. "I think they'll be there," she replied as the hollering and cheers from the ballroom continued.

"Good," Fornax replied. "Here's to your lucky lips and the New Year."

III

Gretel Augustine was exactly what she said she'd be and that pleased Fornax. She was a hard task master but Fornax didn't mind. He learnt what she had to teach and learnt it fast. His extra study at school had paid off and he was able test out of many aspects of his apprenticeship in those first months. But he hadn't convinced Gretel Augustine to be his master for no reason. She was the best because she could do all the basic aspects of her work wandlessly. She'd been the pioneer in preserving tombs in North Africa and the Middle East from the Muggles that required dozens simultaneous spells to protect. By using wandless magic she could perform up to four spells herself in a single instant making her one of the best and one of the most sought after wardsmiths and wardbreakers in the world.

Fornax was determined to become a very close second.

By the start of May he was working to the same level as regular second year apprentices.

For July, they took a holiday, time to be with their families which Fornax relished having missed the constant contact he usually had with his parents as siblings. He also made a visit to Canada to see Tobias.

And September first, Fornax started at Hogwarts.

III

"Welcome! Welcome!" Albus Dumbledore called as Fornax entered Hogwarts Great Hall for only the second time, half a step behind Gretel. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Professor Gretel Augustine and her apprentice, Associate Professor Fornax Black."

The whispers around the hall were almost drowned out by the clapping coming from his friends at the Slytherin table until Professor Snape's apprentice made her way down from the head table and into his arms. Fornax grinned as the beautiful blonde rushed towards him.

"I've missed you Nax," Scarlet whispered as Fornax lifted her off her feet and spun her around.

"Me too, Lettie," Fornax replied setting her down and pushing the hair back from her face. "So very much."

"Fornax," his master said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"My apologies, Gretel. Scarlet van Damme, may I introduce to you Gretel Augustine, Master of Runes, wardsmith and wardbreaker. Gretel this is my very dear friend Scarlet. She is apprentice to the illustrious Potions Master Severus Snape."

"You only ever talk about your friends and siblings so I gathered she must be one of them," Gretel replied. Fornax watched as his master then warmly greeted Scarlet and the two began to chat as they made their way up to the seats at the head table.

As he followed behind, Fornax greeted a number of people from all four house tables before ensuring the two women were seated and comfortable. Fornax then took former place next to his brother's godfather while the two women continued to chat.

"Professor Snape."

"Associate Professor Black," the dark haired man returned with a smirk. "You weren't wrong about your young friend. Scarlet is quite adept at brewing."

Fornax grinned as the food appeared on the plates before them. "She learns very quickly. Have you found that she learns very quickly?"

"Yes," Severus replied. "I plan for her to test out of all of her first year qualifications and most of her second about Christmas. Not even I did that. But our education system here at Hogwarts is not like the one you and Miss Van Damme experienced in Alexandria."

"It is not," Fornax agreed. "I have seen the curriculum for the seventh year Ancient Runes course. It's material I covered before I sat my OWL exams."

"Yes," Severus agreed. "This school used to be one of the best institutions in the world. Now it does not even come close."

Fornax waited for Severus to begin serving himself before he too filled his plate and in a casual manner they let the conversation lapse until they had finished eating their meals.

"Fornax, why are you and Master Augustine here at Hogwarts?" the black haired man asked.

"Gretel is a specialist in ancient wards in Africa, Asia and the Middle East. The wards around AIMA are a mix of traditional Egyptian wards and the Hogwarts blood wards established by the four founders. They are some of the most impenetrable in the world. As such, I have to decided to write my thesis on the Hogwarts warding system and attempt to discover how and why the wards here remain so strong but fail to work as effectively as one would expect," Fornax explained.

"Failed?" Severus asked.

"There is a curse on a teaching position," Fornax pointed out. "Things like that should be protected by the wards and apparently are not. I want to know why."

"And how does your Master feel about this?"

Fornax grinned. "I will quote what she said to me for you Severus. Are you ready? 'If you are crazy enough to be able to figure out the Hogwarts wards then you deserve to be better than me and I would be proud to be known as your master.'"

Severus nodded and made a half smile. "So she moved here for you?"

"The reasons Gretel agreed to move here are as complicated as she is and as wards are. I believe the main reason is she wants to improve the Runes course here at Hogwarts because students from here are more likely to be injured when dealing with wards. William Weasley was one of the best but he specialised in cursebreaking as opposed to wardbreaking. We will always need wardbreakers because we will always need cursebreakers and to a lesser extent spellbreakers. I think Gretel is just ensuring the survival of her specialty by influencing young minds," Harry finished in an overdramatic manner.

"What else?" Severus asked. "Your father mentioned to me you had a something you wanted to accomplish."

"I believe that one of the oldest Basilisks in existence lives under this castle in the Chamber of Secrets and I plan to find it," Fornax replied. "Because that Basilisk has something you want."

"Skin, venom, I'm sure it has many things that I want," Severus replied.

Fornax laughed. "I was speaking of the venom."

"Why the venom," Severus asked wearily.

"Because Basilisk venom is one of the only things if not the only thing able to destroy dark magic and kill the pieces of Voldemort's soul," Fornax replied. "You should have a chat with Father and Maman."

Fornax smirked as Severus sat back heavily in his chair. "Apparently I should."

III

"What are you up to my young apprentice?" Gretel asked one afternoon as she swanned into Fornax's work room interrupting his conversation with his brother.

Fornax looked up and grinned as Gretel approached, stopping periodically as she walked the length of the hall to look at the papers and items on all the work tables.

"Do you have papers for me to mark?" Fornax asked using his wand to charm his scale model of the Hogwarts exterior and grounds.

"No," Gretel replied folding her arms and leaning against the table and looking at the model. "What is this?"

"This is a prototype," Fornax said, not taking his eyes off his creation and walking around it. "I'm going to have to explain to some idiots at some point how the wards at Hogwarts work and I think this is the only way possible. They aren't trained to see things with the naked eye like we are. They can't see the ripples in the magic."

"So, is this what you have been working on every spare moment for the past six months?" Gretel asked.

"No, just the last few weeks," Fornax replied. "The doilies took the longest so far."

Gretel stood and led the way back to one of the tables she'd paused to look at when she walked in. On it were large coloured papers. Each had holes cut into them and all were layered and hovering above one another at very specific intervals.

"This is good work, Nax," Gretel told him. "It's all very detailed. They are woven together very differently to ones found in the Middle East and North Africa. I don't know what it is but something about them is familiar but at the same time not."

"I thought that too. It's taken me a while but I think I've worked out why," Fornax pointed to certain spots on his physical representation of the Hogwarts wards. "They follow the basic principles of both Roman and Egyptian warding. It's is as if someone took the elements of what we know to be ancient Egyptian wardsmithing and combined it with, at the time, modern Roman wardsmithing and using only the logic supplied by, let's speculate, these two books created the wards around Hogwarts without having any background or prior knowledge of the smithing arts."

Gretel looked to her protégé questioningly.

"These are only the main wards. If they had been erected separately, or on their own they would work perfectly without any holds or weak spots. But they way they were mashed together and added to with the smaller, less important wards has created the holes, proving to me at least, that a very gifted magician with no practical understanding of wards constructed these ones, quite successfully, around Hogwarts."

"So what's your plan? You have eighteen months until your thesis is due. You could write up a paper next week and be awarded a low grade mastery," Gretel declared.

"I want a grand mastery," Fornax shot back. "The next step is to continue reverse constructing all the wards, which will probably involve trying to locate the books used to construct these. From there I will try to figure out a way to reset the wards to improve security around the castle without dropping them completely."

Gretel raised an eyebrow. "Fornax, I am one of the best in the world at reconstructing constructed wards but I have no idea how to solve that mess. I'll get you all the books I can on doing that and if from there you work something out, you deserve the title of grand master."

Fornax looked up at his mentor's retreating form. "The guild panel will be here for your first research review on Sunday. Don't disappoint me, Mister Black."

"Yes, Master," Fornax replied before turning back to his model and continuing to work.

"She's bossy," Draco commented from where he was lounged on a sofa in the corner.

Fornax could only snicker.

III

"Fornax!" Scarlet shrieked bursting into his private chambers. "Fornax! Wake up!"

"What?" the dark haired teen demanded rolling out of bed and scooping up his wand in a single action.

"Severus. Severus left the brewing rooms a couple of hours ago in pain, holding onto his left arm. I only just figured out what it could mean," the girl muttered. "You need to contact your father. Quickly!"

Fornax crouched on the ground of his bedroom floor and looked at his friend as she stood before him in her sleepwear.

"Draco!" Fornax declared turning to his cupboard and pulling out duelling vest and robes. Turning, he pushed the body armour over Scarlet's head and secured it to her body before throwing robes around her shoulders. Taking a second battered duelling vest he covered himself as Scarlet held up robes for him to shrug into.

Dashing from his rooms and down to the dungeons, Fornax flew into the Slytherin Common Room to find most of the students still up.

"Nax?" Ara asked immediately getting to her feet as Draco stood where he had been studying with Daphne Greengrass.

"Do I need to get my armour?" the eldest brother asked.

"Yes," Fornax replied. "Anyone who has armour should get it on. Older students, be on guard. Ara, contact Maman, Sirius and Andromeda and tell them I want to know what is going on. Also get a message to Leo that he needs to be on guard."

Fornax watched as some of the Slytherins did as he suggested, while others returned to their former activities. Draco soon returned and the three left the common room, back into the abnormally cold corridors of the school.

"Is it normally this cold in May?" Scarlet asked as they climbed staircase after stair case to the seventh floor.

"No," Draco replied.

On Fornax's signal they stopped and after a moment of his pacing a door appeared in the wall. Pulling it open, Fornax stepped in and paused.

"We've been here before," he muttered.

"We should see if there is anything more in here that could be useful to us in the future," Draco said looking around.

"Tonight we are here to find a piece of Voldemort's soul, Dray," Fornax replied softly, and Scarlet gasped. "I don't know what it looks like. I don't know anything other than it is at this school and this is the most logical place to look."

"It's a hidden room of hidden things," Draco replied as lightly as he could. "How do we find it?"

"Fornax does," Scarlet said softly and Fornax turned to look at his friend. "Your connection should be enough to give us a rough location."

"Connection?" Draco asked.

"You don't want to know," Scarlet told the blonde gently touching his arm. "Fornax where do we need to go?"

"That way," he replied pointing.

"I'm not walking," Draco replied grabbing three old brooms. "Eagle eye view and all that. Plus, it will be faster."

Fornax swung a leg over, before turning back to look at Scarlet. "Do you know if Severus has any basilisk venom in his store room?"

Scarlet shook her head negatively. "But he has a bottle labelled 'Fornax'."

The dark haired brother nodded and pushed off the ground leading the way toward the pulling in his head. After a few minutes of flying around he stopped and hovered in place.

"It's right below me," he said.

Draco nodded and with practiced ease swung off his broom and lightly dropped onto the pile of boxes and chairs.

"Not very stable," he commented. "What am I looking for?"

Fornax looked to Scarlet and shrugged.

"Does anything want you to just reach out and touch it?" she asked.

"Yep," Draco said looking at an ebony black box. "But I really don't think I should."

"Grab it and toss it up here," Fornax said hovering lower.

Deftly the box was tossed and caught and the trio quickly fled from the room back down to the dungeons. Bursting into the potions store they found their mentor collapsed on the ground his arm soaking in Essence of Murtlap, the Dark Mark burning darkly for all to see.

"Severus," Scarlet hissed quickly bending down to tend to his other injuries.

"Dad?" Draco asked.

Severus chuckled wryly. "Not as badly hurt as I. I think it's a matter of time before your mother appears in my living room but I couldn't be bothered moving."

Scarlet nodded and disappeared returning with four vials of potions.

"Drink," she ordered holding the first to her lips.

"The venom?" Fornax asked and master and apprentice both pointed to the very top shelf.

Summoning the vial, he nodded to Draco, and together the brothers picked up the man who had been part of their lives since birth. Slowly, they took him back to his quarters only to discover a number of people waiting for them when they arrived.

"Sev!" Narcissa exclaimed quickly helping Severus stretch out on the lounge opposite to the one her husband already lay on. Sirius Black and Andromeda Tonks also waited by the fire with a small trunk near their feet.

"He's back then," Fornax whispered.

And Narcissa sniffed as tears filled her eyes.

Fornax reached into his robes and pulled out the box, opening it to reveal the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Put it in the trunk," his father ordered.

Fornax on the other hand retrieved the vial labelled with his name from his other pocket and unstoppered it.

His mother sniffed the air and frowned.

"A venom?" she asked.

"Basilisk," Severus replied.

Lucius and Andromeda nodded while Sirius declared "That will do it!" as Fornax restoppered the bottle.

"Take them to the experimenting cell," Severus ordered, looking to Scarlet. "Let them in. They can destroy the bastard there."

"Sir," Scarlet returned before turning to the others in the room. "This way."

Fornax followed and noted that only Sirius and his mother followed as they wound their way through the dungeons.

In the dark room, Sirius quickly, not touching the items with his bare hands, lay them out on the floor.

"Try not to destroy them too badly," he suggested. "They are priceless artefacts."

With a single drop on the back side of the diadem the room was filled with a horrific shriek. Moving quickly, and with his mother's help, Fornax dropped a little venom on the back side or bottom of each item until they had been almost deafened by the howls emitted as the pieces of Voldemort's soul were destroyed.

III


End file.
